


Entre sonrisas y verdades

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Spanish, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill descubriendo el significado de twincest, y las consecuencias que eso sobrelleva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducción

Sus ojos recorrieron las muchas imágenes y una creciente sensación invadió su pecho. Tenía dos opciones: reírse o indignarse. Bill eligió perturbarse a más no poder. Luego de unos minutos sin hacer o pensar en algo coherente, echó una ojeada al reloj electrónico que había en una de las mesitas de noche. Recién era medianoche y, según calculaba, todavía faltaban un par de horas antes de que los demás integrantes de la banda llegaran de su noche de regodeo. Tornando los ojos, sonrió para sí mismo, aceptando que mejor ni intentaba fijar una hora de llegada ya que eso podría variar infinitamente según las circunstancias.

Por un instante se había olvidado de las imágenes que había visto en una de las páginas hechas por fangirls de Tokio Hotel sobre su hermano y él; sin embargo, no duró mucho y de nuevo enfocó la vista en la pantalla de su _laptop_. Suspiró, llegando a determinar que hubiese preferido salir sin ánimos de hacerlo, a quedarse en su habitación de hotel para enterarse de semejantes… cosas.

A Bill Kaulitz le gustan las fiestas. Le agrada amanecer en un ambiente cargado de humo de cigarrillos, olor a alcohol y gente ebria. Le gusta hablar a gritos con Georg, quien intenta no tomar mucho pero siempre falla… incluso le gusta ver los progresos de su hermano con la chica escogida para pasar una noche _movida_ y a Gustav besándose con cualquiera e intentando llegar a algo más. Pero cuando no está de humor, simplemente no lo está. Y ni miradas de ojos idénticos a los suyos en burla, con un implícito: "seguro que estás en esos días", ni palabras de intento de convencimiento, funcionan.

La noche había comenzado tranquila, aún después del infaltable cruce de palabras, a veces completamente fastidiosos, con su hermano.

El día anterior habían llegado a la ciudad y entre dar un par de entrevistas sobre el tour, lidiar con fans _medio_ locas y haber dormido en el bus tantas semanas; habían terminado agotados y decididos a disfrutar de una buena noche de sueño. Sin embargo, al día siguiente no hubo excusa válida para no salir a conocer la vida nocturna, así que Tom, George y Gustav habían salido a festejar todo y nada en particular, dejándole solo.

Bill estuvo una larga hora disfrutando de un relajante baño caliente en la tina con hidromasaje, olvidándose por algunos minutos del stress de los conciertos, entrevistas, fama y convivir con otros tres adolescentes. Después se entretuvo unas horas mirando televisión, rehuyendo de cualquier canal de espectáculos y noticieros. Cuando se dio cuenta que había pasado repetidamente los trescientos canales sin que ninguno le llamase lo suficiente la atención, apagó la televisión, y recurrió a su último recurso de distracción: su _laptop_.

Siempre le había hecho gracia visitar los Sitios Web que hacían las fans sobre la banda, y cuando estaba realmente sin algo divertido para hacer, entraba a esas páginas. Le gustaba la popularidad, la entrega y, ocultamente, también le agradaba el saberse ganador entre las encuestas de qué integrante de Tokio Hotel encuentras más atractivo.

De vez en cuando, sin embargo, también visitaba páginas "Anti Tokio Hotel", e inclusive sitios donde únicamente se centraban en él y en acusarlo de afeminado y homosexual. Al principio le habían exaltado mucho, lo aceptaba, pero si algo había aprendido en todos esos años, era que no todos te podían amar; y ahora le traían sin mucho cuidado.

Esa clase de páginas colgadas en la red las conocía. Había muchas en alemán y todavía más en otros idiomas de los que no entendía ni una sola palabra. Pero ese día, Bill iba a descubrir otra clase de páginas dedicadas a Tokio Hotel y eso iba a tener consecuencias irremediables.

 _Twincest_.

La palabra no le había dado buena vibra y menos con su nombre y el de su hermano involucrados. El inglés jamás había sido su fuerte, ni el francés, ni ninguna lengua que no fuera alemán, pero sus precarios conocimientos le hicieron descifrar a primera vista lo que significaba la palabra.

Arrastrado por la curiosidad y sin saber exactamente que iba a encontrarse, aunque sospechándolo, se las arregló para ubicar la sección de imágenes y comenzó a verlas. Una gran mayoría eran fotomontajes de fotografías que se había tomado con la banda, o solo con su hermano y que habían sido retocadas de tal forma que parecía que se tocaba más de lo mínimo necesario con su hermano; otras eran dibujos, algunos muy bien hechos, tenía que admitir, de situaciones sexuales, o tiernas; y de las que menos habían, pero igual existentes, eran fotografías sin una sola modificación donde cierta miradita o cierto roce con su hermano se evidenciaba notablemente.

Unos minutos después, Bill se sentía turbado como pocas veces en su vida.

Desde casi siempre había sabido que las personas fanáticas son capaces de todo y de imaginar cualquiera cosa. Lo había aceptado como un _bonus_ al hecho de ser famoso, deseable para millones y etc., sin embargo ¿llegar a ese punto?… ¡Lo estaban _juntando_ con su hermano, por el amor de Dios!

Sin saber como actuar, cerró de golpe su computadora. Un ligero malestar se instaló en la boca de su estómago y cerró los ojos, dejándose caer boca arriba a lo largo de su cama. Entre pensar en cómo reaccionaría Tom si se enterase, como George y Gustav alternarían entre asustarse o extrañarse y burlarse de ellos y recuerdos fugaces de imágenes especialmente perturbadoras, se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó, casi una hora después, el malestar había desaparecido y la turbación había cedido un poco, pero no del todo. Sin decidirse a hacer algo, prendió un cigarrillo y se puso a contemplar la vista que había desde la habitación de hotel.

 _Twincest. Twincest. Twincest._


	2. Primer capítulo

Bill estaba corriendo detrás de Tom en una loca carrera por el departamento-estudio, esquivando cuanta persona y objeto se le atravesada en el camino. Todo había iniciado al entrar a su dormitorio y encontrar a su gemelo con las manos en la masa, o mejor dicho, con sus manos en su neceser de maquillaje. Su sagrado maquillaje.

—¡Vas a ver cuando te atrape! —gritó furioso y sin aliento, sorteando a Gustav que caminaba despreocupadamente con sus audífonos puestos—. Imbécil.

Tom y sus malditas e insoportables bromas.

Cuando Tom estaba realmente aburrido, sin ningún prospecto de diversión asegurado, lo más probable era que fuera hacia donde estaba su hermano menor y buscase forma de entretenerse. Cualquier forma. Desde hacer que Bill le hablara sobre algo interesante a simplemente molestarle hasta que éste explotase y comenzasen a discutir y pelearse física o verbalmente.

Tener de gemelo a Tom era una de las peores y mejores cosas que tenía en su vida.

—Mierda —susurró agitado. Cuando dejó de ver las rastas rubias y la sonrisa burlona de Tom tras la puerta del estudio, donde corrió a refugiarse, decidió que era causa perdida y regresar a su habitación.

En el camino pensó en vengarse y hacerle algo a las cientos de preciadas gorras de Tom, quizá arrojarlas o esconderlas, arruinarlas por completo con pegamento o lodo. Con ese pensamiento y una sonrisilla malévola plantada en los labios, fue hacia el cuarto de su hermano. La habitación de Tom casi siempre era un desastre; según él y en completa justificación, su desorden era su orden y punto, que nadie le moviera las cosas o intentara acomodarlas.

Apenas abrió la puerta e ingresó a la estancia, se arrepintió. Todo al ambiente estaba _cargado_ de _Tom_ ; las ventanas cerradas y la poca ventilación, lo habían puesto así. No era desagradable o repugnante. _Era_ Tom. Tom por cada esquina, por cada recodo, por cada centímetro de espacio. Intoxicando su cabeza y sus sentidos. Al andar unos pasos más, el aturdimiento se disipó un poco, acostumbrándose al aroma.

Siempre era así. O casi siempre. Tom, su hermano, intoxicaba. En consecuencia, el lugar donde pasaba tanto tiempo, también _debía_ serlo. Se metía por cada poro y se quedaba ahí.

Ante el pensamiento, Bill arrugó la nariz y sacudió la cabeza.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el descubrimiento casual y perturbador de lo que era el _twincest_ y las cosas habían cambiado muy a su pesar. Era como si hubiera abierto los ojos, haciéndole registrar con cuidado cada acción y pensamiento que tenía respecto a su hermano y, para su sorpresa, muchas cosas no podían clasificarse completamente como "normales", sin embargo, tampoco de "incestuosas".

Bill se dejó caer en la amplia cama de Tom, encima del desorden de camisetas dos y tres tallas más grandes de lo que debía, pantalones y ropa interior; y estiró brazos y piernas, relajándose y cerrando los ojos.

Amaba a Tom. Era su hermano, su familiar, su sangre, su alma gemela y nada más… ¿cierto? Si había sentido celos de las chicas que se metían a la cama con él, era por sentir que su relación que siempre había sido tan estrecha, se quebraba. Nada de connotaciones raras, quizá ambiguas y…

Dios, era una madeja de confusiones incómodas y tortuosas.

Cuando estaban por cumplir los seis años, Tom cayó de una rama que cedió a su peso en uno de los árboles de la casa de la abuela; al verlo en el suelo, Bill había corrido a su lado de inmediato. Jamás sintió tanta desesperación como en ese momento, estando agachado al lado de su hermano medio inconsciente. Las lágrimas salieron espontáneamente y no pararon en ningún instante hasta que Tom estuvo acostado en una cama de hospital e intentaba sonreírle, diciéndole que estaba bien.

Como consecuencia el idiota sufrió una contusión leve y se fracturó el brazo izquierdo, teniendo que llevarlo enyesado durante casi dos meses y siendo una verdadera pesadilla soportarle los caprichos y sus ojos de cachorro que te obligaban, quisieras o no, a cumplírselos.

Cada vez que se acordaba el miedo de perder su _otra mitad_ sentía ahogo. Bill sabía que no podía continuar sin Tom.

Suspiró por quinta o sexta vez en lo iba del día, sintiéndose cansado de darle tantas vueltas al mismo asunto.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? —Sorprendido, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con su hermano a centímetros de su cara, observándole fijamente—. Te he estado mirando más de diez minutos sin hacer nada.

—¿Diez minutos? —preguntó Bill con una mezcla de fastidio e incertidumbre. No se movió de donde estaba—. Qué aburrido…

—El aburrido aquí eres tú —contestó Tom, frunciendo el ceño y dejándose caer a su lado—, además, por lo menos yo no suspiro continuamente como una colegiala enamorada… Y menos aún luzco como una chica.

—Blablablá. Claro —contraatacó Bill, entornando los ojos y sonriendo—. Aburrido… Tienes que buscar nuevos argumentos, los viejos ya están demasiado usados.

Apenas terminó de hablar, en un rápido movimiento se situó encima de su hermano atrapándole bajo su cuerpo e inmovilizándole con las piernas y los brazos.

—No me he olvidado que has hecho una mierda con mi maquillaje —musitó en tono peligroso y afilando los ojos.

Tom sonrió son burla, retándole con la mirada.

—En esta posición no puedes hacer nada y lo sabes —dijo autosuficiente, con la paciencia del mundo y sin tratar de soltarse del agarre. De un instante a otro, sus facciones cambiaron radicalmente—. ¿En qué tanto pensabas, Bill? Tu expresión era muy rara.

Ante los ojos intensos y penetrantes, y por la posición en la que estaban, lo único que se permitió hacer Bill fue incrustar sus largas y cuidadas uñas en la piel expuesta de los brazos de su hermano. Tom hizo una mueca de dolor y lo empujó fuertemente, haciendo que cayera al piso.

—Tom, no seas brusco —se quejó con tono grave el menor de los Kaulitz mientras se levantaba del suelo y arreglaba su ropa—. Mira que he podido romperme una uña o algo así.

Tom le miró con una expresión incrédula, sin saber si hablaba en serio o en broma.

—¡Estás loco! —exclamó, frotándose donde estaban las marcas del ataque de Bill, quien río— Te juro que si no fuera porque he vivido contigo toda mi vida y sé que no serías capaz de matarme, huiría en este momento lo más lejos que pueda de ti.

—¿No sería capaz de matarte? ¿Por qué crees eso?

—¿Andas en plan de joder? —preguntó desconfiado.

Bill, cuando quería, podía ser la persona más paradójica que caminaba sobre faz de la tierra. Una negación le respondió, y la posibilidad de estar frente a una persona totalmente ajena a él, le invadió.

—Porque no podrías vivir sin mí —contestó su misma pregunta. Bill le taladró con la mirada sin moverse ni una pulgada o hacer algún gesto—. ¿Qué tienes? Ya me estás preocupando.

Bill consideró seriamente contarle a su hermano todo lo que había leído y visto sobre el _twincest_ , y la desconfianza hacia sus propios sentimientos que eso había desarrollado. Pensó también en expresarle lo lejos que sentía de él, lo mucho que lo extrañaba a veces, y lo contradictorio que era todo. Tal vez, incluso, decirle las serias dudas que le inquietaban…

Sin embargo, no dijo nada, sólo levantó los hombros, restándole importancia. Dijo un chiste torpe y sin sentido, y se fue de la estancia, con la excusa del llamado de Georg que avisaba que la pizza ordenada ya había llegado y que se dejó escuchar en el momento necesario.

—¿Peleaste con Tom? —preguntó Gustav echándole ojeada apenas entró a la cocina—. Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos.

—No, no hemos peleado —Bill respondió en tono cansado, sirviéndose un poco de agua y tomándolo de golpe—. No hemos peleado —repitió para sí mismo.

—Qué extraño, pensé que lo ibas a matar cuando tomó tu maquillaje y lo revolvió todo a propósito —comentó Georg, que también estaba en la cocina con un pedazo de pizza en una mano y queso en la barbilla—. En todo caso mejor, porque quienes pagamos sus desastres al final siempre somos Gustav y yo —se quejó en falso tono de reproche.

Gustav asintió con energía.

—Sí, pobrecitos los mártires —se burló Tom, quien ingresó a la estancia justo para escuchar la última parte—. Este par de imbéciles —añadió cogiendo sin delicadeza una porción de pizza y comiéndosela rápidamente—. Hoy es sábado…

—¿A dónde vas a llevarnos? —cuestionó Gustav bastante interesado.

—A ningún lado —interrumpió Bill la réplica que todavía no había salido de los labios abiertos de su hermano. Los otros tres chicos voltearon a verle—. Mañana viajamos a Kiel y ya me cansé de soportar su mal humor producto de la resaca y sus quejidos de…

—Bill. —El nombrado volteó bruscamente hacia Tom que había sido el que detuvo su palabrería—. Vamos a ir a una fiesta… quieras o no —pronunció lentamente. Un silencio tenso se instaló en la cocina, incluso Georg y Gustav dejaron de comer, expectantes a los gestos y movimientos de los gemelos—. ¿Bill, estás ahí? —inquirió ante el silencio e inmovilidad de Bill.

—Está bien —cedió después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Un pedazo de pizza cayó al suelo en un chasquido y nadie se molestó por levantarlo—. Está bien —repitió—, no voy a ser un jodido egoísta. Diviértanse.

—Nos vamos a divertir —afirmó Tom recalcando el “vamos”, avanzando hacia su hermano y poniendo un brazo encima de sus hombros—. Te vienes con nosotros y vas a terminar tan borracho que lo único que harás será balbucear y gatear, así como esa vez en…

El baterista y bajista de la banda se rieron con fuerza acordándose ocasión reciente en la que Bill había ingerido tanto alcohol que cayó al suelo del cuarto de grabaciones, y como todos estaban en lo suyo, es decir, casi igual de ebrios, quedó ahí hasta el día siguiente, amaneciendo con dolor titánico de cabeza y cuello, un humor de los mil demonios y prácticamente congelado de frío.

Horas después estaban los cuatro entrando a un ambiente oscuro abarrotado de jóvenes, con luces de todos los colores, alcohol y cigarros por todo lado. Ordenaron algunos tragos y fueron a sentarse en uno de los sillones de piel de la parte del fondo. Usualmente el que primero se separaba del grupo e iba por su cuenta era Tom, que no podía estar más de media hora sin bailar y coquetear con alguna linda chica, sin embargo, esta ocasión fue Georg y a los pocos minutos, Gustav, los que se perdieron entre la multitud.

Bill estaba algo raro, según el punto de vista de Tom. Raro desde esa vez que había estado de mal ánimo para ir con ellos de juerga, hacía una semana y algo más. A lo largo de los días había intentado de todo para llamar su atención de alguna forma, entrar en atmósfera de confianza y _exigirle_ que le dijera el por qué de su accionar y sus expresiones, pero todas sus tentativas habían sido frustradas. No sirvieron ni las bromas ni el ser estúpidamente dulce, ni nada.

Su hermano meramente reaccionaba al siguiente instante, luego volvía a sumergirse en su… apatía. Clara prueba era que estuviera sentado a medio metro de distancia suyo, casi sin maquillar por la pequeña travesura que había hecho y no había tenido consecuencias, y una expresión distraída en el rostro, viéndole fijamente pero sin _mirarle_.

—Ya sé que te hipnotizo con mi belleza —sonrió con sorna, acercándose un poco para que pudiera escucharle a través de la música puesta a alto volumen. Bill frunció el ceño—. La culpa es de Dios que me hizo así de guapo.

—Cállate, somos gemelos.

—Un detalle insignificante. —Bill le vio con unos ojos especialmente intensos. Tom se sintió confundido y se refugió tomando de sopetón el resto de trago que tenía en su vaso—. No te lo tomes en serio —dijo segundos después—. Sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Sí, Tom, lo sé. —La voz usada por Bill había sido reflexiva y distante—. Oye —llamó a la vez que se levantaba de su lugar y se acomodaba su camiseta, que se le había subido un poco, en movimientos rápidos—, hay que irnos.

—Pero si acabamos de llegar —se quejó en respuesta, levantándose a la altura de su hermano—, y como vamos a viajar de nuevo, lo más seguro es que no podamos hacer nada hasta regresar... Además te dije que iba a hacer que tomaras hasta no saber quién eres.

—Tomi… —susurró Bill acercándose un poco más y hablándole al oído—. Tomi, hay que irnos.

Tom, repentinamente, comprendió que esa noche no iba a llevarse a una bella chica a algún lado para hacer de las suyas.

—Está bien, como quieras —cedió.

Porque Tom no podía negarse a Bill. No había podido desde que eran unos niños pequeños y no comenzaría ahora, mucho menos considerando que Bill tenía algo.


	3. Segundo capítulo

Kiel les había recibido con los brazos abiertos. A pesar de no haber estado en la ciudad antes, habían comprobado que los fans eran igual de entusiastas que en otros sitios, por lo que los cuatro miembros de Tokio Hotel se habían sentido cómodos y estaban disfrutando de su estadía

David Jost había firmado un contrato para que se dieran dos conciertos. Al primero, realizado dos días antes, habían concurrido miles de personas; y todo había acaecido sin más contratiempos que la casi caída de Tom por uno cables puestos en mal sitio. El segundo concierto se realizaría dentro de pocos minutos en un sitio más privado, para el cual las entradas habían sido agotadas pocas horas después de salir a la venta, apuntando un nuevo record impresionante para el grupo.

—¿Aún no? —preguntó Georg con tono aburrido, sin quitar su mirada de la pantalla de su Gameboy. Tom y Gustav no dijeron nada, continuaron su improvisado juego de “quién toma más gaseosa en menos tiempo sin eructar”.

—Hace más de cuarenta minutos que debimos salir —comentó lo obvio Bill, desviando la mirada unos segundos del espejo antes de seguir retocándose el maquillaje por milésima vez.

Georg gruñó algo para sí mismo, deteniendo todo movimiento de sus dedos y haciendo una mueca. Estaba aburrido.

—Alguien ha debido de ser enviado a avisarnos si algo anda mal. Esto es tan… —añadió en voz baja.

Justo cuando Bill intentaba terminar la oración, alguien que formaba parte del equipo encargado de la presentación entró sin anunciarse a la pequeña sala. Con la respiración entrecortada les indicó que los _pequeños_ problemas con las luces ya habían sido solucionados, y debían salir en cinco minutos. Los cuatro muchachos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y luego de unas cuantas bromas y comentarios sin sentido, se dirigieron hacia donde debían presentarse.

Apenas estuvieron situados encima del escenario, el conjunto de luces se enfocaron inmediatamente de manera adecuada, con sus colores e intensidades diferentes. El público rugió en gritos, aullidos, saltos y movimientos de brazos; todo mezclado en un ruido que sobrecogía.

Al salir, Bill saludó brevemente y comentó que lamentaba el retraso, pero que sin duda iban a ser recompensados. Gustav se acomodó en su batería mientras Tom y George verificaban con rapidez que los amplificadores estuvieran correctamente conectados. Al siguiente instante las primeras notas de “Schrei” estaban siendo tocadas.

A Bill desde pequeño le había gustado estar frente a otros, cantando, perdiéndose en la música y en el ambiente embriagante. Le agradaba ser observado con deseo en cada movimiento, pero por encima de todo amaba _saberse_ a sí mismo ahí, deshaciéndose y al mismo tiempo _sentirse_ ajeno a las sensaciones y a todo. Le excitaba estar arriba del escenario, cantar, moverse… Sentirse como un titiritero moviendo los hilos, jugando con todos y volviéndoles locos a propósito.

A veces, incluso, se sentía tan sumergido dentro de todo que luego de terminar de dar un concierto, debía correr a encerrarse en el camerino o en algún baño cercano a acariciar rápida y casi bruscamente su entrepierna para pocos segundos después _terminar_ en su mano. No tenía ni idea de cómo o cuándo su excitación pasaba a niveles físicos, sin embargo, muy en el fondo eso le gustaba y no le daba verdadera importancia mientras solo él lo notara.

La última canción que figuraba en el programa terminó.

Bill agradeció sonriente por todo y atendiendo el pedido de los gritos histéricos, comenzó a cantar a capella “Durch den Monsun” a la vez que caminaba hacia uno de los costados del escenario. Al dar una última mirada a la audiencia y ver uno los carteles que llevaba una de las fans, sintió un pequeño mareo y dejó de emitir cualquier sonido; su garganta se cerró y sus pasos se detuvieron en seco. La concurrencia le observó ligeramente desconcertada, pero sin que el silencio del cantante les desanimara, comenzaron a oírse de nuevos los alaridos desenfrenados y agudos.

Bill cerró los ojos un microsegundo, aún estupefacto, y al abrirlos el cartel seguía ahí, orgulloso con su color azul marino y sus letras doradas sobresalientes con _la_ palabra central adornada con espirales y demás ridiculeces: _Twincest._ Antes de poder reaccionar, Gustav le cogió de un brazo para sacarlo de la vista de todos y así evitar habladurías o preocupaciones.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Tom, estando ya en la limosina.

Antes no había tenido oportunidad de cuestionarle a Bill lo sucedido, pues las fans que no habían conseguido entradas se habían aglomerado en las afueras del recinto, dificultándoles la salida.

—Te congelaste apenas viste el letrero ése. ¿Por qué? —insistió, al no obtener respuesta, picando con un dedo a su hermano que aparentemente tenía toda su atención puesta en lo que se veía a través de la ventana polarizada.

—Me pregunto qué se irán a inventar ahora —comentó Georg con curiosidad, refiriéndose a los periódicos amarillistas que, ante cualquier mínimo suceso, salían con cuentos inverosímiles.

—Bill… Está bien, no me digas —dijo Tom, unos minutos después; porque luego del comentario perdido de Georg, nadie había dicho nada. Cruzó los brazos en actitud fastidiada, antes de añadir—: Decía… _twin_ -algo, creo. Gustav, apenas lleguemos al hotel me prestas tu computadora para investigar.

Gustav, que estaba más que entretenido en escribir un mensaje de texto en su teléfono, soltó un monosílabo imposible de entender; Tom tomó eso como una afirmación y no volvió a abrir la boca. Un silencio difícil de romper se instaló cómodamente en la camioneta todo el resto del camino.

Sorpresivamente, por lo menos para Bill, su hermano cumplió lo que dijo y lo primero que hizo al llegar al hotel fue pedir y llevarse la notebook de Gustav a su habitación, dejando en claro que no quería ser molestado. Georg y Gustav se miraron en silencioso entendimiento y Bill sólo apresuró el paso hacia su propio cuarto, alejándose sin decir nada.

Algunas veces, al terminar una presentación, el muchacho de rastas buscaba escabullirse para tratar con las fans de forma “más amigable”, disfrutando del éxito de la banda y satisfaciendo el anhelo de alguna chica capaz de hacer todo por estar unos minutos con él; sin embargo, la mayoría de las ocasiones lo único que quería hacer era regresar al hotel o al bus y darse una ducha para liberarse de toda tensión y sudor.

En cambio, ese día no realizó ni una cosa, ni la otra; sólo avocó toda su atención a una búsqueda cibernética.

Bill y su actitud rara habían sobrepasado los límites aceptables.

Frente a los ojos de los demás continuaba todo exactamente igual, pero Tom sabía que no era así. _Algo_ había cambiado. La relación que tenían ambos se había deteriorado hasta el punto de convertirse en una de _hermanos_ corrientes. En entrevistas siempre dejaban en claro que su conexión era única, que casi siempre podían decir lo que el otro sentía; sobresaltaban que el ser hermanos gemelos era “algo más allá” de lo entendible. Y eso era muy cierto, pero… ahora, simplemente, no era igual que antes. La fama, el acoso de la prensa y los fans; los conciertos y los continuos y abrumadores tours; todo había contribuido al alejamiento.

Y esa desagradable sensación de lejanía hacia su hermano se había acentuado desde que Bill comenzó a actuar extraño. Si bien no estaba rehuyéndole, si le había percibido más pensativo de lo normal y mucho más cuidadoso con cómo le miraba y le hablaba, sobre todo frente a otras personas.

Cuando Bill le pidió que se marcharan del club en el que estaban, cuatro días antes, aquella noche previa al viaje a Kiel, no había podido más que ceder con una velocidad pasmosa; se había rendido ante el “Tomi que ya casi nunca utilizaba su hermano para llamarle. Al preguntarle, mientras caminaban por las calles casi desiertas en dirección a ningún lado concreto, el porqué había querido irse, Bill le había tomado de la mano, diciéndole:

—Como cuando teníamos seis años y no querías que me perdiera. —Tom se había sentido algo raro, pero sonrió; aunque de sus labios se borró todo rastro ajeno a la sorpresa al escuchar lo siguiente que dijo su hermano—. ¿Está mal lo que hacemos?

—¿Qué…?

—¡Mierda!… Olvídalo —había exclamado Bill, soltándole bruscamente de la mano y acelerando sus pasos.

Un ligero clic se dejó escuchar y su puerta se abrió dejando a entrar a un chico. Tom, que había estado invadido por sus recuerdos, no le prestó real atención, aunque sí sintió curiosidad al verle entrar a Gustav tan ufano. De seguro había inventado alguna excusa en recepción para que le dieran la tarjeta, o se la había pedido al manager que usualmente tenía una por si algo sucedía.

—Es extraño que no estés con alguna groupie o algo así —le dijo Gustav sin interés a la vez que iba hacia el mini bar de la amplia habitación y cogía una Coca-Cola—. David me acaba de decir que mañana viajamos a mediodía.

—¿Qué dices, mañana regresamos? —preguntó, sin quitar la mirada de la computadora. Gustav le respondió afirmativamente—. Qué jodido… Oye, por cierto —susurró sin nada de tacto—, ¿qué haces aquí? Según nos dijeron todas las habitaciones tienen exactamente lo mismo; lárgate a la tuya.

—Ya, ya. He venido a salvarte el trasero.

—Qué payaso. Deberías animar fiestas infantiles, seguro serías un éxito —respondió Tom con sarcasmo, levantando por fin los ojos y taladrando con la mirada al chico rubio—. No estoy de humor, te advierto.

—Gracias, sí lo he considerado —sonrió—. Mamá, Bill y Georg siempre me han dicho que… —Un almohadazo le cayó en plena cara y en vez de arrojarla de vuelta, tomó otro sorbo de su gaseosa—. No seas agresivo. Vine porque leí lo que decía en el letrero. Y puede ser que todavía no hayas encontrado algo. —Los ojos de Tom se iluminaron en todo su esplendor por una fracción de segundo—. Era _twincest_.

—¿Has venido por eso y nada más?

—Claro, tengo curiosidad —dijo con una sonrisa de “yo lo sé todo”. Tom estrechó los ojos—. Es fácil deducir a qué apunta la palabra, pero lo mejor es confirmarlo.

—¿Fácil? —Gustav asintió brevemente y sin darle importancia, antes de acercarse a grandes pasos hacia la portátil y teclear la palabra—. Estuve casi una hora tratando de encontrar algo relacionado a Bill y a mí, y no me salía nada —gruñó cuando vio que salían 21,500 resultados en pocos unos instantes.

—Inútil —dijo entre serio y mordaz. Cuando el guitarrista, luego de un bufido, estaba por hacer clic en la primera página que salía en el buscador, Gustav le detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Mm, Tom, espera un momento. —Éste le espetó con un “Qué” y levantó una ceja—. ¿Por qué tanto interés?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Las cosas han cambiado entre Bill y tú, lo único que sigue intacto son las peleas por cualquier motivo y, de vez en cuando, las risas —explicó con calma—. Ya no hay miradas de complicidad ni… nada.

—¿Y? —contestó alzando los hombros y haciendo como si no le importara cuando en el fondo cierta tristeza se instaló con comodidad en su pecho—. Sigue siendo mi hermano menor… Además, tengo curiosidad. Así que sencillamente cállate y veamos —apresuró con brusquedad.

Gustav hizo una mueca y enseñó el dedo del medio a Tom, pero dirigió la mirada hacia la pantalla.

Los siguientes minutos todo tipo de expresiones, sin excepción, pasaron por las facciones de los dos adolescentes. Desde gestos de sorpresa hasta de asco, pasando por incertidumbre y vergüenza. Al principio la búsqueda sólo había arrojado imágenes e información de animé, específicamente de un par de gemelos que se “mostraban mucho cariño”, de una serie llamada Ouran High School Host Club.

—Ese nombrecito —había dicho Tom, rodando los ojos—. Los japoneses están locos… Tokio, Tokio, Tokio ¿eh? —El rubio que estaba a su lado ignoró su sinsentido y siguió navegando, saltándose el entrar a muchas páginas—. Detente. Mira, ahí dice el nombre de Bill y el mío.

—Tom… tú… y Bill, tú… —intentó decir algo Gustav, fallando tristemente al abrir la página y ver en tamaño inmenso una imagen bien hecha de los gemelos en una posición comprometedora. Tom se quedó un momento sin pensar o hacer nada antes de reírse escandalosamente, y Gustav no tardó en tacharle de loco con la mirada—. ¿Por qué te ríes?

—Nada. Me pregunto porque Bill no me dijo algo —respondió aún con una sonrisa fija en la boca—. Está bien que esto sea, quizá, para perturbarse, pero no para guardarlo como un “secreto”. —Volviendo la atención a la computadora, agregó—: A ver que más hay… Y ya deja de mirarme así, no perdí ningún puto tornillo de la cabeza.

—Lo dudo. —Después de recibir un golpe suave en el hombro, Gustav suspiró—. Espero no arrepentirnos.

—¿Por qué arrepentirnos? No creo que haya una gran cosa.

Sin embargo, en los próximos segundos Tom tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que si había hablado era porque ignoraba hasta que punto podía ir la fantasía de una fan obsesionada con algo.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda. Quita eso… —vociferó entre dientes, luego de leer un escrito denominado “fanfic”, donde muy explícitamente narraba a su hermano y a él teniendo relaciones sexuales.

—Ahora sí no te ríes.

Apenas terminó de hablar Gustav, suaves toques provinieron de la puerta, Tom aún con un mohín de desagradado, fue a abrir, encontrándose con un Bill recién bañado y una expresión despreocupada en el rostro.

—Oye…

—¿Gustav? —preguntó con extrañeza, pero no le prestó demasiado interés al hecho inusual del baterista en compañía de su hermano—. ¿Vamos a cenar? —continuó hablando luego de abrirse paso e ingresar a la habitación—. David nos quiere decir algo importante. —Recién entonces miró con detenimiento a los otros dos muchachos; ambos traían expresiones casi indescifrables en el rostro—. ¿Pasó algo?

—No —se apresuró a decir Tom con firmeza—. Vamos.

—¿No quieren hablar a solas? —cuestionó Gustav, ligeramente dudoso.

Bill le miró interrogante y Tom negó con la cabeza. Su estómago seguía medio sacudido por las imágenes mentales que lo que acababa de leer le había acarreado y se le hacía difícil mirar a su gemelo muy frescamente; se le pasaría, se conocía, pero debían de asimilar la idea y para eso necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo y que Gustav no abriera la bocota. Sin decir más, los tres fueron hacia el restaurante del hotel, ubicado en uno de los últimos pisos, y cuando en el elevador Bill le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, Tom correspondió el gesto de manera genuina porque en el fondo, ¿qué si difuminadas por el mundo había gente que los juntaba de _esa_ forma? Él era él, y Bill siempre seguiría siendo Bill. Bill su adorado hermano.


	4. Tercer capítulo

—¿Sabes dónde está Bill? —preguntó al momento en que Gustav le abrió la puerta, para luego entrar al cuarto sin ninguna clase de reparo. La televisión estaba prendida y no había ni un alma dentro—. Lo estoy buscando desde hace rato, quiero preguntarle sobre… —Dudó un instante y prefirió omitir lo siguiente que iba decir—. Bueno, no importa. ¿Entonces, sabes dónde está metido?

Gustav, que traía algo parecido a lasaña en las manos y en la boca, asintió. Tom le apuró a que hablara animando con los brazos.

—¿Cómo es posible que no sepas dónde está si duermes con él? —se burló el baterista cuando por fin terminó de masticar y pasar la comida. Tom empezó a mascullar algo—. Ya, no te molestes, sé que solo es la misma habitación —se apresuró a contestar antes de que el de rastas saliera con una retahíla de insultos—. Bill y Georg salieron a hacer no sé qué.

—¿De nuevo? —murmuró Tom para sí mismo con voz indescifrable—. Seguro fueron a acondicionarse el cabello…

—¿De nuevo? —repitió Gustav, ignorando la broma. Entre carcajadas caminó hacia la cama y se sentó—. Lo dices como si se “escaparan” cada vez que pueden… Espera, sí lo hacen.

Ante lo dicho y las risas, Tom se lanzó encima del chico rubio con una mirada casi asesina y trató de ahogarlo con uno de los almohadones que tenía al alcance.

—Detente ahora mismo o empezaré a pensar que estás celoso —dijo Gustav que apenas lograba respirar por el intento _homicida_ , pero la pseudo-advertencia sólo hizo que Tom presionara con más fuerza unos segundos más, para luego echarse hacia atrás, dejándose caer en un lado de la cama mientras soltaba un suspiro imperceptible.

Seis días habían pasado desde que su maldita curiosidad le había hecho abrir los ojos frente a lo que pasaba por la mente de miles de fanáticas, y todavía no había hablado del tema con Bill. Mentalmente, se excusaba convenciéndose de que no había hallado el momento adecuado, que la gran apatía de su hermano había disminuido hasta casi desaparecer, y que, tal vez, conversar sobre eso no sería adecuado. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que únicamente eran excusas estúpidas.

Aún recordaba como Jost con una gran sonrisa les había anunciado que darían un concierto prácticamente privado, y un par de entrevistas en Francia, de nuevo. El cronograma planeado era regresar a Hamburgo por unos días de días para descansar algo, practicar o lo que sea, y después, sin retraso alguno, viajar a Nancy. Al grupo en sí no le agradaba mucho que no les dijeran las presentaciones con verdadera anticipación, sin embargo, a David no le costó nada arrancar sonrisas y palabras de aceptación.

Además, también les informó que a la vuelta podían darse el tiempo de ir a sus casas y visitar a sus familiares.

—Estabas celoso. En realidad creo que no sería la primera vez —dijo Gustav luego de varios minutos de escucharse la voz infantil de una chica francesa, animadora de un programa juvenil—. Quizá deberías hablar con Bill de una vez.

—Nunca más digas la palabra celos refiriéndote a él y a mí —exigió Tom con voz no muy amigable. Por un instante estuvo tentado a preguntarle al baterista a qué se refería con que no sería la primera vez, pero desistió—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las cuatro y quince minutos —contestó Gustav consultando el reloj que estaba en su muñeca y decidido a no hacer más insinuaciones.

Tom era sociable a su manera, y algunas de sus bromas eran las mejores, pero cuando quería podía ser la persona más aburrida y apática del mundo. Y según parecía, el tema _twincest_ no le había sentado bien.

—¿Qué? —replicó Tom levantándose de su sitio y acomodándose su gorra que estaba a punto de salirse de su cabeza. Gustav frunció el ceño y repitió lo que había dicho antes. Tom reclamó—: Eso es imposible. Hace más de media hora eran las cuatro.

—Aparentemente, no.

—Como sea —dijo Tom, encogiendo un hombro y comenzando a caminar a pasos agigantados hacia la puerta sin ganas de seguir alargando la conversación.

—A las nueve es la entrevista. Bill y Georg me dijeron que iban a regresar un par de horas antes —agregó Gustav justo en el segundo en el que Tom salió de la habitación.

Gustav, después de escuchar el portazo, sonrió a nadie en particular.

Hacía casi dos años desde que la relación entre Bill y Tom, había dejado de ser la misma. Ambos estaban tan sumergidos en lo que vivían y sentían frente a la fama y estar en el ojo público y lo demás, que ni siquiera evidenciaron darse cuenta de eso. Sin embargo, a base del descubrimiento de lo que era el _twincest_ , sospechaba que todo iba a cambiar… aunque no sabía si para bien o para mal. Lo había conversado infinitas veces con Georg.

Dejando de lado los pensamientos referentes a los problemáticos gemelos, resolvió darse una ducha. Se quitó las zapatillas y las medias, pero cuando estaba enrumbándose al cuarto de baño tocaron la puerta con fuerza.

Usualmente nadie le importunaba en su habitación, a excepción de Georg, que era con el que más se reunía para charlar, así que el gesto de levantar ambas cejas en tácita pregunta al ver a dos de sus amigos con muchas bolsas frente a él era justificado.

—¿No venían hasta las siete? —quiso saber por la curiosidad y la expresión de cansancio y melancolía que llevaba el vocalista de la banda. Georg sonrió misteriosamente y se hizo el cabello para atrás. Gustav, entendiendo el gesto, agregó—: Por cierto Bill, Tom vino aquí buscándote. Lucía algo extraño.

—Algo tendrá metido en la cabeza —Bill se desinteresó aparentemente—. Hemos venido aquí para decirte algo muy importante, Gustav —dijo con falsa seriedad—. Por eso mismo también hemos comprado algunas cosas.

—Así es —apoyó Georg, cruzando los brazos—, al principio pensé que era una locura, pero ya sabes cómo es de impulsivo y terco Bill. Al final siempre logra lo que se le ocurre sin importar las consecuencias. —El rubio asintió penosamente y Bill arrugó el ceño por unos instantes—. Vamos a organizar una fiesta en Loitsche.

—Pero…

—Nada, vamos a ir y la vamos a pasar bien —afirmó Bill con seguridad, sin dejar lugar a las objeciones—. Todavía tenemos cuatro horas antes de la entrevista. Me iré a descansar que no sé por qué estoy muerto de sueño. Ya después hablamos bien.

Sin esperar respuesta, Bill se dirigió hacia la suit que tenía designada. Tenía muchas ganas de dormir, de olvidarse de todo un momento. Casi todo el día había tenido el ánimo en el suelo, así que cuando Georg le pidió que le acompañara a comprar unos aditamentos para su bajo, no se negó, y más porque Tom había desaparecido desde las primeras horas de la mañana sin decirle nada.

—Eres un imbécil —murmuró a la vez que pasaba la tarjeta magnética para ingresar al cuarto—. Un verdadero imbécil, Tomi.

—Gracias. —Para su sorpresa, su hermano estaba echado a un costado de la cama mirando televisión. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo sin la típica gorra en la cabeza y una camiseta que era muchas tallas menores a las que solía usar—. ¿Se puede saber por qué me insultabas? Prácticamente ni nos hemos visto en todo el día.

—Por eso mismo. —Sin saber el motivo, Bill se sintió bien consigo mismo al contestar con la verdad y tomó una bocanada de aire—. Estoy cansado.

Tom no comentó nada, observando fijamente sus movimientos y las bolsas de compas que había depositado sin ningún cuidado en una esquina de la estancia.

—Te tengo una pregunta —dijo Bill a los pocos segundos sintiéndose incómodo. El guitarrista le miró con más intensidad—. ¿Crees que mi cabello está muy largo?

—Sí, pareces chica… Bueno, eso es siempre. —Por un segundo, Tom había creído que Bill le iba a decir algo de gran importancia, por lo que se sintió decepcionado—. Si quieres, yo te lo corto —añadió sin interés giraba el rostro y pasaba los canales.

El otro chico hizo una expresión horrorizada, tal y como si le hubieran anunciado que iba a raparle la cabeza. Sin dejar de hacer zapping, Tom le vio de reojo y sonrió.

—Era una broma, no me mires así —dijo todavía sonriendo.

—Por un instante te imaginé persiguiéndome con unas tijeras por todos lados —contestó Bill, tornando los ojos y haciéndose una imagen mental de sí mismo sin un solo cabello en la cabeza—. Ya no tengo idea de cuándo es broma y cuando es en serio.

—Lo sé, nada es como antes. Te reías conmigo apenas veías mis ojos —dijo Tom con tono neutro—. Comprendías. No eran necesarias explicaciones absurdas. —Rindiéndose en su intento de encontrar algo atractivo para ver en la TV, la apagó y lanzó fuera de su alcance el control—. Supongo que crecimos, no siempre iba a ser lo mismo.

La voz usualmente grave de Tom sonó algo aniñada.

—Es más allá de eso, o por lo menos eso es lo que creo —murmuró Bill.

Sin poder estar por más tiempo quieto y sin realmente querer oír la respuesta, el vocalista fue hacia el espejo que estaba encima del mini bar y se retocó el maquillaje. Rehuía fútilmente y para después arrepentirse, ya que faltaba mucho para la entrevista y las estilistas del show de todas formas le añadirían más polvos, base y lo que sea… Además que sabía que no le abandonarían los deseos de bañarse y dormir aunque sea por unos minutos.

Desde su posición, vio en el reflejo cómo Tom se enderezó lo suficiente para sacar su guitarra del estuche y la habitación se inundó de notas que parecían ser tocadas al azar. Estuvieron un cuarto de hora sin decirse nada, cada uno sumergido en lo suyo.

—Oye…

—Sí, Bill, luces bien —respondió Tom a la pregunta que no había sido formulada, casi con desgano y haciendo que su hermano frunciera el ceño.

Interiormente, Tom se había preguntado cuánto tiempo estaría Bill sin romper el silencio, y tenía que admitir que había durado más de lo que hubiera apostado.

—¿No te aburres de arreglarte tanto? Demasiado gel, laca, pintura y delineador —añadió curioso y sin dejar de rasgar las cuerdas de su guitarra.

—Esa pregunta la has hecho miles de veces desde hace cuatro años —le respondió Bill aburrido y molesto hasta cierto punto. Tom se había adelantado a contestar algo que no iba a preguntar—. Y sabes que la respuesta es no. —No escuchó ningún comentario, sólo los suaves acordes de la guitarra y ahogó un suspiro—. No puedo creer que David reservara una habitación para los dos. Hace mucho que no dormimos así.

—No es cierto —señaló un Tom sonriente y los ojos puestos en la Gibson en su regazo—. Cuando tienes miedo te escurres a mi cuarto y te acurrucas contra mí, me abrazas y me dices “Tomi, tengo miedo”. —Una expresión de total incredulidad se puso en el rostro de Bill y Tom rió sin reservas—. O bueno, eso es lo que Gustav al mundo para diciéndole a todo el mundo.

—Imbécil, lo dijo una vez y los dos sabemos que es completamente falso —atacó Bill con confianza y sacando de su neceser un par de esmaltes y limas con la clara intención de arreglarse las uñas—. Ya no hago eso desde que teníamos diez años.

—Lo sé. Lo digo por molestarte. Pero debes admitir que es bastante lógico que recurras a mí…

—¿Por qué? —inquirió casi seguro de que la respuesta iba a ser tonta, y no se equivocó.

—¿Porque soy tu hermano mayor? —preguntó dudoso y burlón Tom, dejando por fin de lado a su guitarra. A su vez, Bill dejó encima de la cama los objetos que llevaba y enfocó toda su atención en su hermano.

—Claro Tom, eres la madurez personificada y acudir a ti es lo correcto —dijo sarcástico. De un momento a otro, una sonrisa se puso en sus labios, y añadió—. De todos modos yo soy más alto.

—Es por unos centímetros que parecen ser más por tus adoradas plataformas y tu cabello de… —Tom intentaba seguir el juego.

Al oír lo que había dicho Bill, no había podido creer que de verdad quisiera sumergirse a voluntad en una de las tontas peleas que Tom a veces iniciaba por aburrimiento, y siguió sin hacerlo hasta que se fijó en los labios de su hermano, en cómo había en ellos una sonrisa amplia y con picardía mal encubierta.

—Con y sin eso —interrumpió Bill, aún sonriendo y entrecerrando los ojos—. Además… ¡Yo no hago caras graciosas y raras en los conciertos! Te pones casi irreconocible.

Las facciones de Bill se tornaron en una mueca forzada en un intento de imitar a su gemelo en las presentaciones y soltó una carcajada ruidosa.

—Lo hago sin darme cuenta —se defendió Tom, levantando una ceja. Se sentía molesto, sin embargo, se repitió mentalmente que todo era un juego verbal, nada más; que si se enojaba y lo demostraba, perdía—. A pesar de todo, eso no se compara con la humillante cantidad de fotos que hay de ti… excitado y tocándote en conciertos.

Bill enrojeció ligeramente pero no bajó la mirada.

—No te metas por esos caminos, sales perdiendo. Tú te jodes a tu guitarra…

—Ambos salimos perdiendo, creo, porque mientras yo se lo hago a mi guitarra, tú me jodes a mí, y al público con la mirada —contraatacó Tom sin pensarlo bien, y aspirando una buena cantidad de aire antes de decir lo siguiente—: Bill, tenemos que hablar seriamente.

—Al final sí averiguaste lo del _twincest_ —se adelantó el vocalista ahora sí rehuyendo la mirada de Tom, quien se limitó a asentir—. ¿Qué quieres hablar sobre eso?

El silencio que siguió fue tan pesado que incluso sus respiraciones eran perceptibles.

Bill sabía que en algún momento su hermano se iba a enterar, y que _tendrían_ que conversar sobre el tema, sin embargo, era igual de raro. ¿Cómo hablar con normalidad del afán casi obsesivo de algunas de las fans por _relacionarlos_ en todo el sentido malicioso y retorcido de la palabra? La situación era incómoda. Quizá en algún otro instante se hubieran reído hasta no poder más, haciendo burla, e incluso tal vez actuar de forma “sospechosa” en los conciertos y entrevistas solamente por el simple placer de darles de qué hablar y enloquecerles.

Sin embargo, no, así no era.

—Tom… —habló por fin, tratando de desviar el tema hacia otro punto. Ése no era el momento de hablar sobre las malditas imaginaciones de gente sin vida—. No quiero ir a Loitsche por tanto tiempo.

—No exageres, únicamente es una semana —animó Tom, entendiendo a su hermano y aceptando que él tampoco quería hablar sobe el _twincest_ —. Vamos a relajarnos, y a pasar un tiempo con mamá y Gordon… incluso podemos ver si Andreas está en la ciudad. Hace ya varios días que no hablamos con él.

Bill, dubitativo, negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que no —rebatió Bill necio y con un suspiro—. Sólo serán unas horas con ellos… el resto corre por nuestra cuenta. De seguro ni siquiera vamos a poder salir mucho de casa gracias a las fans.

—¡Exacto! Y a eso me refiero. Vamos a pasarla bien… —Bill seguía aparentemente desanimado, así que sin saber exactamente el porqué, agregó—: Yo me encargo de que no te aburras.

—Vamos a hacer una fiesta —dijo Bill, evadiendo comentar algo sobre lo último dicho por su hermano. Tom le cuestionó incrédulo a qué se refería—. Sabes que no me gusta Loitsche, y que algunas de las personas tampoco gustan de nosotros, pero no importa.

—Bill, eres extraño. Un momento me dices que no quieres ir, y luego que vas a organizar una fiesta.

—Vamos a hacerlo. Georg, Gustav, tú y yo —corrigió antes de encaminarse hacia el baño y encerrarse, quitándose la ropa rápidamente y empaparse con el agua caliente, sin importarle que se hubiera maquillado antes.


	5. Cuarto capítulo

—¿Tienen pensado iniciar algún tour pronto? Sé que han estado en muchos shows y han dado conciertos en varios lugares, pero un tour brindaría otro panorama —se escuchó la voz femenina de la chica rubia preguntar con curiosidad—. Entonces chicos, ¿las fans de países más alejados tendrán oportunidad de verlos?

Toda la atención se centró en Bill, que era el que casi siempre respondía las preguntas, sin embargo, quien se apresuró a contestar fue Tom, y luego Gustav complementó con un comentario y la entrevista siguió su curso.

El cantante de Tokio Hotel estaba nervioso y distraído; lo demostraba en cada movimiento que hacía, en estar mordisqueando y lamiendo sus labios con insistencia, estrujando casi sin piedad su ropa con la mano que estaba libre de sostener el micrófono. Pero lo que más le ponía en evidencia era el estar atravesando a Tom con los ojos, como si quisiera comunicarle algo de fundamental importancia. Bill ni si siquiera se molestaba en aparentar estar demasiado atento a todo lo que fuera a ajeno a su hermano, a pesar de que la entrevistadora le hiciera preguntas específicas cada cierto tiempo y que las cámaras no dejaran de enfocarle el rostro.

Por su lado, Tom moría en deseos de mandar a la mierda a la bonita chica francesa animadora del programa, a las fans del público que no se cansaban de tomar fotos y gritar, y a las miles de personas que estaban viendo el programa en vivo, únicamente para salvar el par de metros que le separaban de su gemelo y cuestionarle seriamente el porqué estaba así y no dejar de insistir hasta que recibiera una respuesta que le dejara satisfecho.

Pero sabía que las cosas no podían ser de ese modo. Actuar de una manera tan estúpida e imprudente sólo le acarrearía problemas con todo el mundo, incluyendo Bill, sospechaba; así que se quedó sentado en su sitio, al lado de Gustav y la presentadora, fastidiado por las miradas de Bill que estaba del otro lado con Georg y adelantándose a responder, de vez en cuando, algunas de las preguntas.

Luego de lo que pareció una verdadera eternidad, la entrevista terminó y entre aplausos e histeria colectiva del público, abandonaron el set. Siguiendo el itinerario fijado previamente por David, se dirigieron sin demora al hotel a recoger sus pertenencias para después marchar hacia el aeropuerto en una camioneta. Durante el recorrido, el silencio reinó la mayoría del tiempo, apenas siendo interrumpido ocasionalmente por Jost que les recomendaba encarecidamente que evitasen el hacer desastres durante la semana libre, que sabía que eran jóvenes y querían divertirse pero que no olvidaran tener presente la imagen del grupo.

—Nos has repetido todo eso millones de veces —se lamentó Tom con voz cansada en una ocasión—, incluso dan ganas de hacer algo malo. —David hizo una mueca graciosa, como si le hubieran ofendido y alzó un dedo amenazante, haciendo que los cuatro adolescentes rieran—. Era broma. No te preocupes, sabemos que no podemos hacer escándalos.

Georg ratificó lo dicho con algo de seriedad.

—Aparte de que estamos yendo a Loitsche —apoyó Bill con voz ligeramente sombría—. ¿Qué tanto puede ocurrir ahí? Es un pueblo de…

—Sí, lo sé —interrumpió David sin querer que al menor de los Kaulitz se le esfumara el humor por hablar del pueblo en el que había pasado tantos agrios momentos.

El auto se detuvo y el productor miró a través de una ventana la masa gigantesca de concreto y la cantidad considerable de personas que entraban y salían de ella, casi todos con una maleta en la mano.

—Bueno, llegamos —indicó—. Van a hacer únicamente una escala y toda una sección del avión es para ustedes solos, como siempre… Chicos, nos vemos dentro de unos días —se despidió con la sonrisa jovial que le caracterizaba—. Y ya saben, nada de desastres irremediables.

Asintiendo ante las palabras y despidiéndose de David, pocos minutos después los cuatro chicos estaban constatando lo cómodo que era todo y lo repleto que estaba el frigorífico por si se les antojaba algo.

—¿Saben? Ustedes dos están mal —comentó de pronto Gustav señalando a los gemelos, justo al terminar de acomodarse en su asiento—. Y luego se sorprenden de lo que el resto pueda pensar.

Sus palabras no iban precisamente en un tono divertido y eso llamó la atención del resto.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Bill, sintiéndose de repente sin mucho ánimo. Tom que estaba sentado al lado de su hermano, pegado a la ventanilla, taladró con la mirada a Gustav, advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado con lo que dijese—. ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó otra vez ante el mutismo del baterista.

—Les recomiendo que sean discretos —respondió Gustav al fin, guardándose una sonrisa para sus adentros al ver las expresiones de ambos Kaulitz—. Durante la entrevista no dejaron de verse todo el tiempo. Parecía que el mundo hubiese desaparecido y no quedaran más que los dos. No digo que esté mal, a menos… —Bill le interrumpió con un “Qué” fastidiado de que su amigo estuviese diciendo ese tipo de cosas. Era asunto sensible—. A menos de que les haya gustado que las fans crean que hay más que amor fraternal entre ambos —completó.

Era la primera vez que el tema del _twincest_ era abiertamente hablado en presencia de los cuatro a pesar de que todos sabían perfectamente qué era.

—¿¡Qué hablas!? —exclamó Bill a la defensiva mientras Gustav, Georg e incluso Tom rieron—. ¿Qué de gracioso hay en eso? Son una sarta de imbéciles. —Giró hacia donde estaba su hermano y al ver que seguía carcajeándose como si le hubieran dicho una buena broma, le increpó en tono molesto—: ¿Cómo puedes reírte de todo esto?

—No veo otra forma de reaccionar, Bill. Si no nos reímos… ¿qué hacemos? —respondió tranquilamente Tom, una vez fue capaz de moderar sus risotada—. Molestarnos, indignarnos, buscar la forma de "desmentir" todo eso o declarar en algún lado que no estamos de acuerdo con lo del incesto no son buenas opciones.

—Es cierto —apoyó Gustav con una mano en su barbilla, y añadió con voz aparentemente inocente—: pero quizá puedan dejar de dar material a todas las fans obsesionados. Aunque creo que eso está algo difícil de hacer.

Tom solo alzó una ceja y Gustav sofocó una sonrisita. Bill sabía exactamente a qué se refería, sin embargo, igual demandó saber de qué hablaba.

—Tendrían que cambiar las actitudes en los conciertos, la clase de miradas que se dan en todo momento… Resumiendo: todo, porque no hay nada que no sea insinuación de incesto —afirmó Georg.

—No digas esas cosas, son falsas —reclamó Tom manteniendo la calma, algo que Bill parecía haber perdido por el tipo de miradas que le dirigía a Georg, y de paso a Gustav que sonreía y parecía convencido de lo dicho por el bajista—. Todas ellas tienen mucha imaginación.

—Sí, también —aceptó Gustav. Por dentro todo… y por fura, el asunto le causaba mucha gracia—. A propósito, ya que estamos hablando de todo esto, desde hace un tiempo tengo una duda, Bill —comentó poco después para intranquilidad de Bill, quién creía que la conversación ya se había agotado siquiera temporalmente—. ¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando te enteraste de todo esto?

Tom no hizo intento de ocultar que la respuesta la daba curiosidad. Su hermano y su actitud rara de las últimas semanas tenían esa supuesta excusa y, además, estaba lo raro que había actuado Bill al leer el cartel no se le había quitado de la cabeza. Sentía que lo mejor hubiera sido cuestionarle directamente y a solas, pero no había agarrado el coraje suficiente.

—No sé, pensé que era extraño —contestó Bill luego de unos segundos. La pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Cómo decirles que el descubrimiento del maldito _twincest_ había hecho verdadera mella en sus pensamientos y en su forma de percibir todo con respecto a su relación con Tom?—. Extraño —repitió—, y bueno, también me dio curiosidad, lo admito.

—No te causó… ¿algo de _asco_? —cuestionó Gustav.

Los otros tres estaban con la atención fija en el cantante, atendiéndole como si de espectadores frente algo interesante se tratara.

—Dios, esto parece una jodida entrevista —se quejó Bill, sin embargo, respondió a continuación luego de un suspiro—. No, nada de eso. ¿Cómo tenerle asco? Es algo relacionado a Tom…

De cierto modo, Bill hubiera preferido hablar con su hermano de todo eso estando solos, pero sería incómodo… es decir, con Georg y Gustav también lo era pero era una incomodidad diferente y manejable.

—Supongo que ya sabes lo que son esas cosas que se llaman fanfics —comentó Gustav y sin segundas intenciones y haciendo un gesto con la boca, agregó—: ¿Ni siquiera eso te produjo algo? Algunos son demasiados gráficos.

Bill frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para responder.

—Ustedes dos están tramando algo —intervino Tom antes de que su hermano hablase al ver hacia dónde estaba dirigiéndose la conversación. La primera sensación de repugnancia que había sentido al leer esos escritos tan detallados había desaparecido por completo e intuía que a Bill le dolería saber que había sentido eso—. Demasiado rato están insistiendo con lo mismo.

—Somos amigos —defendió Georg, aparentemente dolido, y sonriendo dijo—: Solo queremos lo mejor para ustedes. —Gustav cerró los ojos y asintió con frenesí—. Y no te imagines cosas, no estamos tramando la dominación del mundo… aún. Nada más queríamos conversar con los “directamente afectados”. Pero mejor lo dejamos ahí, ahora tengo sueño.

—Igual yo —adicionó el rubio, estirando los músculos un poco antes de voltearse para un costado, asentando la cabeza en una almohadilla—, y con eso de la fiesta que quiere Bill sospecho que no nos va a dejar descansar mucho una vez que lleguemos Loitsche.

Bill reclamó ante las palabras de recriminación, diciendo que no era cierto, pero ni por eso Gustav dejó de moverse, dándole la espalda y buscando una posición para dormir mientras Georg se colocaba los audífonos y cerraba los ojos.

—Están locos —susurró Tom luego de unos minutos—, y te apuesto lo que quieras a que en serio están tramando algo. —Bill sonrió, asintiendo. El de rastas se quedó pensativo unos segundos hasta que decidió resolver su duda—. Mm, Bill… ¿Qué te pasó durante la entrevista? Estabas demasiado nervioso.

—¿La entrevista fue un completo desastre por mi culpa? —preguntó ligeramente preocupado.

Tom negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole justo como si le asegurara que él era el único que le conocía hasta el punto de saber exactamente cuando estaba nervioso y su profesionalismo. Bill, ante la sonrisa y lo que implicaba, sintió que debía ser sincero con su hermano sobre las cosas que estaban cruzando por su cabeza.

—Tom, desde que… —Un ronquido proveniente del otro lado del pasillo, hizo que brincara un poco del susto y parase de hablar—. Me olvidaba lo ruidoso que podía ser Georg —suspiró—. Tenemos que hablar… pero no aquí.

Para alivio de Bill, Tom aceptó sin hacer mayores preguntas, sintiendo en su pecho una mezcla de emoción y ansiedad imposible de describir. Algo le indicaba que lo que le iba a decir Bill cambiaría el rumbo de todo, que sería una de esas conversaciones donde el corazón estaría en una mano. Hacía tanto tiempo que no compartían verdadera intimidad, y el percibirla, aún de lejos, le animaba de sobremanera.

—Sólo faltan unas horas para llegar —señaló casi media hora después comenzando a jugar con su piercing—. Es una verdadera suerte de que no haya más que una escala en todo el viaje.

Al no escuchar respuesta volteó a ver a Bill, encontrándolo profundamente dormido. Se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que no había notado cuándo había ocurrido eso.

Echó una rápida ojeada a Georg y Gustav, también dormidos, y volvió la vista a Bill. Le gustaba verlo así, con las facciones en paz y sin nada de maquillaje en la cara ni químicos en el cabello. No era que le desagradara el estilo único que llevaba desde hacía tantos años, sino que en ocasiones, comprobar que debajo de las sombras, del delineador, todavía había un rostro igual al suyo, era reconfortante.

—Billy —murmuró para sí mismo acercándose unos centímetros.

Al estar tan cerca del rostro de Bill hizo que su estómago se contrajera con fuerza y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran; eran sensaciones peculiar y extrañamente conocidas.

—Te quiero —siguió susurrando. Al separarse, se encontró con los ojos abiertos de par en par de su hermano—. ¿Estabas despierto? —cuestionó levemente desconcertado al saber que había sido escuchado. Bill negó con la cabeza—. Lo siento, supongo que te desperté. —Bill negó de nuevo y sonrió—. Mierda…

—Tomi, yo también te quiero.

—Este sería un momento perfecto en un fanfic —murmuró Gustav de pronto y con tono aletargado sorprendiendo a los gemelos—, en serio. Ahora es el preciso instante en el que deben besarse y vivir felices para siempre, y me alegraría ser testigo de su amor… bueno, no, mentira, pero cállense y déjenme dormir.

Tom arrugó el ceño antes de mirar tentativamente la botella de agua mineral que Bill había abierto justo antes de iniciar al vuelo.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó sugestivamente a la vez que quitaba la tapa.

Bill alzó los hombros pero con claridad le animó con los ojos a hacer lo que tenía pensado. Segundos después se escuchó el alarido de un rubio y los gritos en consecuencia, injuriando a Tom y a toda su descendencia por haberle mojado. Mientras Tom y Bill reían a carcajada suelta, las sensaciones de lo que vendría seguían burbujeando en sus estómagos al mismo tiempo que los “te quiero” que no se decían desde hacía mucho representaban caricias suaves y cálidas. Comprobar que el cariño que se sospechaba que seguía intacto pero del que ya no se hacía manifestaciones provocaba maravillas con sus ánimos.


	6. Quinto capítulo

—¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? —cuestionó Bill que estaba echado a lo largo de uno de los sillones con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín y notable fastidio plasmado en la cara. Tom había regresado a la sala después de lo que parecía una eternidad—. Ni que Saki no hubiera ido contigo al supermercado y las fans te impidiesen haber sido más rápido —añadió para sí mismo.

Tom no se molestó en responder y caminó hacia Gustav y le extendió un cartón de jugo que traía en la mano junto a un six pack de cervezas y una botella de gaseosa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con una sonrisa al ver como el rubio baterista tomaba feliz su jugo y lo abría—. Con este calor hubieras pedido algo más refrescante.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo alcohol? —respondió preguntando al ver cómo Tom pasaba una lata de cerveza a Georg—. No, es muy temprano aún. Cuando sea viejo no quiero tener problemas de bebida.

—¡Nunca es temprano para una cerveza! —exclamó Georg.

Tom sonrió de nuevo y se acercó por último a Bill, alcanzándole la botella que aún tenía en la mano. Al darse cuenta de que después de un par de segundos su hermano no cogía la gaseosa, se giró hacia él, encontrándose con que su hermano tenía las cejas fruncidas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Quería Coca-cola, no Pepsi —dijo Bill por explicación.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Georg detuvo la conversación que tenía con Gustav sobre los aspectos negativos y positivos de la bebida, haciéndole incluso un gesto. El rubio quien llevaba en los labios una sonrisa cínica, cambió la expresión y alzó los hombros, limitándose a seguir tomando su jugo. Mientras, Tom quien había continuado con la mano alargada, por fin la bajaba y dejaba la botella en el suelo.

—Pepsi —repitió Bill ante el gesto—. Sabes que no me gusta la Pepsi.

—Puedes ir a la cocina y sacar por ti mismo de la refrigeradora una Coca-cola, seguro mamá compró. —Un casi inaudible “no, no hay, ya vi” dejó salir Bill en respuesta—. Bueno, lástima —replicó Tom sereno. Se sentó en el brazo del sillón y abrió su cerveza para dar un pequeño sorbo antes de hablar—: Por cierto, Georg, ¿te acuerdas de aquella…?

Sus palabras fueron abruptamente interrumpidas por un cojín que cayó directamente en sus manos haciendo que soltase la lata y el líquido se derramase.

—Ups, lo siento —dijo Bill sin ni siquiera tratar de imprimir algo de sinceridad en su voz. Tom se quedó frío un par de instantes sin hacer nada, alternando las miradas entre su gemelo, sus pantalones húmedos y Gustav y Georg que se reían sin discreción—. Creo que me…

Antes de poder añadir más palabras, su cabeza y su cabello estaban empapados de cerveza. Tom en un movimiento rápido se había agachado y se la había lanzado.

—¡Mierda, Tom!

—¡Tú comenzaste!

—¡Y tú lo seguiste! —gritó Bill en respuesta, los cabellos pegándosele a la cara, y sintiendo como el líquido descendía por su cuello hacia su espalda y pecho—. Eres un maldito crío.

—Nos vemos en mi casa mañana para la fiesta, ya saben, si siguen vivos. Cuídense, pequeños —se despidió Georg mientras caminaba hacia la puerta siguiendo a Gustav.

Tom y Bill estaban tan concentrados en fulminarse con los ojos que no se dieron cuenta de la despedida ni que sus amigos se habían marchado dejándolos solos.

—No seas cínico, tú comenzaste. ¡Tienes que madurar! —alegó Tom, haciendo esfuerzo para lucir molesto ya que la apariencia de Bill le provocaba risa más que cualquier otro sentimiento.

—¡No eres el más indicado para decirme algo así! —exclamó Bill, levantándose y quedando a la misma altura de Tom para enfrentarlo—. Nada más que “sexo, sexo, sexo” dices. ¡Enfócate en otra cosa!, porque ese ni siquiera es el campo en el que mejor te desenvuelves.

—Sabes que no sólo pienso eso —contestó Tom. En un segundo olvidó lo gracioso que se veía Bill y sintió que empezaba a perder los estribos. Las voces estaban alzándose cada vez más.

La boca del vocalista se torció sarcásticamente y sus brazos se cruzaron brazos.

—Sí, lo sé, eres más palabras que acción.

—¿Entonces? —gruñó Tom ante las palabras de su hermano, refiriéndose obviamente a que en las entrevistas siempre metía el tema—. ¿A qué quieres llegar?

Bill se obligó a contar en forma regresiva del diez al uno, buscando armarse de paciencia. Sin embargo, al final no terminó sirviendo porque luego de unos minutos y cruce de palabras irritantes e hirientes, sin saber exactamente cómo, estaban en el suelo, con las piernas y los brazos tratando de colisionar con algo blando para hacer estragos.

Afuera de la casa, un auto estacionaba y una feliz pareja descendía de él para entrar a su hogar. Al abrir la puerta e ingresar, lo primero que escucharon Simone y Gordon fue el estruendo de vidrios rompiéndose. Con preocupación se apresuraron a ir hacia donde aparentemente provenía el ruido, encontrándose con una escena particular que les desconcertó.

—Muchachos —fue todo lo que la mujer rubia dijo mientras Gordon elevaba las cejas en sorpresa y dejaba a la mitad el proceso de sacarse el abrigo.

El vidrio de su mesa de centro estaba hecho añicos debajo del cuerpo de su hijo mayor, mientras Bill estaba sentado a horcadas encima de él con las manos fijadas en las rastas rubias. Además, tanto el pantalón de Tom como la cabeza y la parte superior de la camiseta de Bill lucían mojados. Sus rostros llevaban expresiones indescifrables.

En general, entre Bill y Tom, casi inevitablemente, existían peleas mínimas sobre cualquier cosa o situación. Eso lo sabía Simone a la perfección. Cuando eran niños muchas veces les había separado para que dejasen de golpearse, pero a medida que crecían las discusiones habían dejado de llegar a niveles físicos; ilusamente creyó que era porque sus hijos estaban madurando, sin embargo, al encontrarse con semejante imagen no podía evitar sentirse preocupada.

—Vaya, chicos, se nota que tienen mucha energía incluso después de tantos meses de no descansar. ¿Por qué no suben y se relajan un rato? —intervino por fin Gordon ante el silencio de su esposa—. El desastre que han hecho les va a esperar intacto para que lo arreglen, no se preocupen.

Los gemelos, sin decir una palabra alguna, se levantaron de la posición en la que estaban y en la que se habían congelado al ver entrar a Simone y a Gordon.

—A pesar de todo, son unos adolescentes —comentó Gordon con voz grave viendo las figuras altas y delgadas desaparecer de su vista escaleras arriba.

Simone asintió con un suspiro.

En el piso superior, Tom caminaba a grandes pasos, dejando atrás a su hermano y con la clara intención de ir a su habitación y encerrarse ahí.

La pelea había sido, por lo menos de su parte, una manifestación física de su frustración y fastidio… no podía explicarlo con palabras pero sabía que era así. Hacía apenas unas horas atrás habían llegado a Loitsche, en al aeropuerto los integrantes de Tokio Hotel se habían despedido quedando para encontrarse horas después para organizar la fiesta que Bill quería y seguía insistiendo que era algo más que simple capricho.

Durante al camino a casa, aunque habían tenido la oportunidad ideal para hablar, Bill no había dicho nada y Tom se limitó a comentar los cambios que habían ocurrido en el pueblo durante sus meses de ausencia, sin mencionar nada sobre la conversación que habían tenido en el avión. En el fondo, Tom sabía que presionando a su hermano no lograría nada pero nada podía evitar que una curiosidad corrosiva le recorriera las venas. Y, quisiera aceptarlo o no, tenía el presentimiento de que era como si ambos temieran a algo: él a preguntar y Bill a responder, y eso era un sentimiento completamente nuevo y desagradable que originaba una sensación de que poder romperse en piezas si no hacía al respecto.

—Tom —le llamó Bill con suavidad y un leve tono de preocupación, como si cinco minutos antes no hubieran estado en el suelo pegándose.

Salió de sus cavilaciones y gruñó algo que pudo traducirse a un “¿qué quieres?”.

—Estás sangrando —explicó Bill.

Por inercia el de rastas volteó hacia su gemelo y comenzó a palparse por todo lado, buscando sangre. No encontró nada.

—Tu espalda. Creo que por los vidrios… —Bill no terminó de hablar, guiando su mano hacia un lugar que al simple tacto dolía—. Discúlpame, no quería ponerme así. Me comporté como un niño… Los dos lo hicimos.

—Hacía tanto que no peleábamos así que creo que lo necesitábamos —intentó bromear en respuesta, masajeándose los brazos que estaban con arañazos y comenzaban a lucir amoratados—. Eres una gata salvaje.

Bill le dio un pequeño golpe en un hombro y ambos sonrieron.

—Voy a ver qué tengo en la espalda —anunció Tom al instante, sin querer que el momento se prolongara más. Caminó unos cuantos pasos—. Nunca pensé que serías capaz de lanzarte encima de mí de ese modo —añadió abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio y recordando como Bill, lleno de furia, se había abalanzado encima haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo ambos sobre la mesa de centro.

—Yo lo hago —dijo Bill con seguridad y sin borrar su sonrisa culpable. Tom enarcó una ceja en pregunta—. Ver que te ha pasado en la espalda —aclaró salvando la distancia entre él y el otro chico.

Tom encogió los hombros y los dos entraron a la habitación.

—Quítate la camiseta.

Sin que Tom mostrara la ligera turbación que sintió al escuchar la petición, ni que Bill le diera importancia al cosquilleo que sintió en la base de su estómago, el mayor de los gemelos a los pocos segundos estaba sin ninguna prenda en la parte superior de su cuerpo mostrando unos pequeños cortes en la parte izquierda de su espalda y en un hombro. La mayoría eran superficiales pero había uno que otro que eran profundos.

—¿Duele? —preguntó Bill.

—No mientras no presiones —contestó Tom, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Se ve muy mal?

Bill negó, recorriendo con un dedo las heridas y haciendo que su hermano se estremeciera por el contacto frío en su piel.

—Siempre hacemos desastres.

—Sep —estuvo de acuerdo el cantante antes de salir del cuarto para volver instantes después con un botiquín en la mano—. Acuéstate, voy a desinfectarte las heridas.

Tom intentó quejarse pero se vio empujado por Bill y no tuvo más alternativa que echarse boca abajo a lo largo de su cama. Bill se sentó a un lado y comenzó a pasar un paño húmedo por la zona herida.

—¿Bill, por qué dijiste que el sexo no es _mi tema_? —preguntó Tom aburriéndose del silencio y sin ánimos para hablar de las consecuencias de cosas relacionadas al _twincest,_ a su relación y todo eso—. Mejor no hables de cosas de las que no tienes idea —agregó con una sonrisa a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados en un intento por mirar a su hermano—. Saldrías perdiendo.

—¿Eso crees? —cuestionó Bill limpiando las heridas con dedicación. De inmediato, Tom rió. Luego de detenerse a pensar unos segundos, el menor de los Kaulitz se decidió a seguir hablando—. Te he visto haciéndolo, por eso digo. Créeme que no fue de las cosas más inspirativas que he tenido la suerte de presenciar, además la chica…

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Tom lucía extrañado y curioso. Bill, mordiéndose el labio, apartó el paño y secó la piel húmeda antes de comenzar a echar una ligera capa de crema antiséptica.

—Teníamos catorce años. Mamá y Gordon habían viajado, dejándonos supuestamente al cuidado de… —contestó por fin, o lo intentó porque pronto se vio interrumpido.

—¿Cuándo estábamos de vacaciones de todo eso de Tokio Hotel? —Bill asintió terminando de echar la crema y dejando los objetos en el velador—. ¿Cuándo fuimos a la fiesta de Arabelle? —Bill asintió de nuevo, pero ya con una mirada de advertencia para que Tom dejase de hacer preguntas repetitivas y aburridas—. Ese día combinamos muchos tipos de licor. Creo que nunca he estado tan ebrio.

—Lo sé, fue una suerte que Andreas me advirtiera.

Tom sonrió.

La verdad era que su rubio amigo les había dicho a ambos que a menos que no quisieran ni acordarse de sus nombres, no tomaran la mezcla. Igual, apenas le habían pasado la jarra con la bebida, Tom se había servido generosamente.

—Regresando al punto. Cuando teníamos que regresar a casa, la chica pelirroja con la que habías estado… entreteniéndote —Tom sonrió de nuevo, olvidándose por un instante que su hermano le había visto tener sexo; cuando se acordó se puso serio de nuevo— insistió en venir con nosotros y tú hiciste de todo excepto negarte.

—Sí me acuerdo de eso —intervino para después rectificarse al segundo—: Bueno, no. No me acuerdo, pero me lo contaste. Nada más sé con precisión lo que pasó al día siguiente y el problema que fue que ella se fuera sin que mamá se diese cuenta. —Tom se quedó un segundo pensando—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste el resto? Y mejor aún: ¿¡por qué viste!

Bill entornó los ojos.

—No fue porque quise, te puedo asegurar —respondió sintiendo como su estómago se retorcía ante la mentira—. Llegamos a casa, arrastrándote entre la chica y yo, por cierto, y ustedes dos desaparecieron. A los pocos minutos escuché la puerta abriéndose y la voz de mamá, y corrí a mi cuarto… encontrándoles ahí en _plena_ _acción_. Fue de todo menos agradable. Tuvimos suerte de que mamá no escuchara todos los ruiditos —Tom se rió, teniendo la delicadeza de sonrojarse ligeramente—. No da risa.

Tom rodó hasta quedar de espaldas y soltando un quejido al sentir las heridas aplastadas bajo su peso. Se quedó estático, mirando el techo de su habitación lleno de calcomanías de Samy Deluxe y chicas. Bill, que había estado a su lado todo el rato, se levantó para sentarse en la silla giratoria que había frente al escritorio abarrotado de revistas, papeles y un par de cuerdas, dejando salir un suspiro imperceptible.

Simone sabía que sus hijos eran muy problemáticos, con mucha facilidad para meterse en líos; por eso, la perspectiva de dejarles viajar a Hamburgo cuando Devilish firmó un contrato y pasó a ser Tokio Hotel, únicamente con Georg, Gustav, y unos encargados de la discografía, al inicio fue difícil de aceptar. A pesar de todo, cuando Bill y Tom estaban algunas semanas de visita y tenía que necesariamente que viajar por cuestiones de trabajo y tal viaje coincidía con alguno de Gordon, no podía dejarles solos, así que siempre les dejaba encargados con algún familiar.

Esa vez no había sido la excepción, pero hubo problemas de comunicación y planes, y al final quedaron todo un fin de semana solos. Si la casa había seguido de pie fue porque, de uno u otro modo, los gemelos terminaron los dos días sin pasar mucho tiempo ahí, entre salidas con su mejor amigo y gastarse el dinero que les había dejado su madre en tonterías. También por eso, asistir y emborracharse en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Arabelle, una de las amigas más cercanas de Andreas, no se pensó ni dos veces. La finalidad de embriagarse fue cumplida al pie de la letra por Tom, que a mitad de la fiesta a duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie e incluso así se las arregló para flirtear con una de las amigas mayores de la cumpleañera.

Bill, que estaba más que acostumbrado a que su hermano no dejara pasar muchas oportunidades para pasarla bien, no le asombró que cuando la fiesta acabó, la chica pelirroja les acompañara a casa. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue que su mamá llegara de su viaje cuando estaba casi amaneciendo y le obligara a correr a su habitación y se encontrara con una de las escenas más perturbadoras que nunca haya podido ver: Tom jadeando sin parar mientras la pelirroja le daba sexo oral. Su primera reacción había sido querer salir de la alcoba, pero se quedó pegado al piso, paralizado y observando con fascinación las facciones ebrias de placer su hermano.

Ese recuerdo le había venido de pronto momentos antes de comenzar la entrevista en Nancy, por eso se había sentido tan distraído y ajeno, sin ser capaz de despegar los ojos de Tom.

—Por eso fue que en la entrevista estuve así —murmuró Bill—. Me siento… no sé, confundido, tú eres…

La puerta abriéndose y un sonriente chico rubio, detuvo la _confesión_. Ambos gemelos quedaron callados, y Andreas no pudo más que recriminarles en tono de juego el desánimo que mostraban al verle después de casi un mes. Bill fue el primero que se levantó y abrazó a su amigo mientras Tom se quedó inmóvil y mirando fijamente a su hermano.


	7. Sexto capítulo

_Genial_ , era la única palabra que Bill podía pensar con sarcasmo mientras tenía a Georg prácticamente encima suyo dormitando y resoplando en su cuello. El bajista pesaba y su respiración estaba entrecortándosele; además, tenía algo que había estado sobre la cama incrustado en la espalda y lo único que hacía el imbécil que le había tocado por hermano gemelo era retorcerse de la risa.

—¡Quítamelo de encima! —fue lo único que pudo exclamar antes que Georg se moviera un poco, apoyando aún más de su peso en su cuerpo y quedase sin poder hablar. Todavía riéndose, Tom jaló al muchacho notablemente ebrio y dejó espacio a Bill para que pudiera liberarse—. Eso fue escalofriante, sentí que iba a morir ahogado.

—Exagerado, ya sabes que no podía ponerme de ese lado por los cortes en mi espalda —canturreó Tom, riéndose de nuevo, y acomodándose la gorra que por tanto movimiento se le había salido de su sitio—. Eso te pasa por hacer de buena persona y no dejarle tranquilo —afirmó con seriedad y cinismo, ya que él había sido el de la idea de no dejar a un pobre Georg borracho y dormido en plena cocina.

—¡Que se haya caído aplastándome es culpa tuya! —exclamó Bill mientras el otro chico hacía un gesto con la mano, como si estuviera apaciguando a una fiera—. Eres el colmo del descaro —afirmó caminando hacia el espejo del closet y arreglándose el cabello—. Tengo los ojos rojos —suspiró cuando quedó satisfecho con su apariencia. Su hermano sonrió—. Si Andreas no hubiera tenido que viajar en la mañana todo eso hubiera sido más entretenido. Te digo, en serio odio Loitsche.

—Sí, lo sé —Tom estuvo de acuerdo—, tantos malos recuerdos. —Ambos quedaron en silencio por casi dos minutos—. Estoy aburrido, quiero… quiero estar muy ebrio —dijo—, casi tanto como lo está él —aclaró con voz burlona señalando a su amigo echado en la cama—. Lo poco que estaba se me pasó mientras estábamos trayéndolo a rastras.

—Tomar no soluciona nada —contestó Bill, riéndose a continuación de sus propias palabras. No estaba dispuesto a ponerse de mal humor por sus resentimientos hacia el pueblo—.Tienes razón, esto es aburrido —se quejó antes de ahogar un bostezo.

—Bajemos entonces. —De inmediato Bill negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por?

Tom era el paciente de los dos hermanos, el que pensaba dos veces todo antes de hacer algo; el que difícilmente mostraba sus sentimientos y pensamientos más íntimos. Tom, el que fue lo suficiente firme y fuerte para estar ahí para él y reconfortarle cuando los niños de la escuela se burlaban de él. Tom, su alma gemela. Así que, a pesar de que Bill era plenamente consciente que iba a ser egoísta, lo que dijo a continuación fue expresado sin remordimiento.

—No quiero —dijo con simpleza a la vez que sentaba en el filo de la cama. Georg no daba señales de estar vivo—. De seguro tú te divertirás con alguna chica de las decenas que están abajo y han bebido de más, mientras yo me quedaría en una esquina rechazando toda clase de invitación… No tengo ánimos de eso. —Y pidió con gravedad—: Quédate conmigo.

Tom alzó una ceja, como si estuviera barajando la posibilidad de burlarse de su hermano y correr escaleras abajo o sencillamente sentarse en el suelo alfombrado después de levantar los hombros en indiferencia. No hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, sino que dijo una broma tonta referente a abstinencia, chicas y alcohol.

Sabía que Bill estaba confundido, aunque seguía sin tener claro con respecto a qué. El día anterior, cuando Andreas había interrumpido, tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad y el cariño que sentía por su amigo para no levantarse y darle un golpe antes de botarlo de su habitación y exigirle a su gemelo para que siguiera hablando. De ahí no habían tenido un momento libre por el ajetreo de ponerse al día obligatoriamente con su familia, abuelos y tíos incluidos sobre los últimos sucesos y hacer una especie de pijamada con Andreas, a quien no podrían volver a ver hasta un par de días por el sepelio de un primo muy lejano.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que no iba a dejar que te aburras? —dijo de pronto Tom, dejando de lado sus pensamientos. Bill asintió con lentitud, dubitativo—. Dada la situación en la que estamos, es necesario el alcohol. Espera un par de minutos, voy a ver qué encuentro abajo.

Antes de recibir alguna respuesta, ya estaba fuera de la habitación.

Tom bajó a paso ágil encontrándose con la fiesta en pleno auge. Sin darle importancia a más de una chica que quiso llamar su atención, consiguió una botella de ron a la mitad, otra completa de vino y dos vasos. Dio una ojeada a Gustav que parecía de lo más feliz conversando y bailando con una bonita rubia, y subió a la habitación. Bill había prendido la computadora y miraba un concierto de Nena. Tom se acercó y dejó los vasos a un lado mientras abría la botella de ron, enfocando la mirada en la figura de la artista favorita de su gemelo.

—Esa música… —intentó comentar pero los ojos de Bill brillaron por un instante en son de advertencia; Bill idolatraba a Nena. Tom sonrió—. No iba a decir nada que no te haya dicho antes, tranquilo. —Era una clara mentira, pero el cantante lo dejó pasar—. Abajo está todo está un desastre. Mañana Georg va a ser asesinado por su mamá.

—Lo dudo, no lo ve tan seguido como para eso —contestó Bill tranquilo, casi sonriente—, y… con la resaca que va a tener, dudo que alguien no vaya a compadecerse de él. —Tom soltó una carcajada. Sirvió una pequeña cantidad de alcohol y Bill le miró alzando las cejas—. ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Tom sonriendo, añadió más ron al vaso.

—Sí, lo más probable —aceptó, entregándole a su hermano el licor—. Si sigues así vas a terminar gateando —advirtió, pero Bill le sacó la lengua antes de tomarse de un sólo trago todo el contenido y carraspear un poco por el ardor—. No te quejes luego. —Tom se sirvió la misma cantidad y la ingirió. Cuando el alcohol dejó de pasar por su garganta, adoptó un falso tono de seriedad y dijo—: ¿Con lo del _twincest_ únicamente tuviste curiosidad?

—Sí… bueno, más o menos —contestó Bill arrastrando las palabras. Sabía que eso iba a venir y, de cierto modo, lo estaba esperando. Tenía que hablarlo con Tom—. No pude evitar ver más imágenes y fotomontajes. —Se detuvo un segundo, exigiendo que le sirvieran más ron—. Fue extraño. Desearía que hubieras estado ahí.

—¿Nada de asco?

—Eso ya me lo preguntó Gustav —murmuró Bill en tono aburrido y tomando sorbos del vaso que le extendía su hermano—, y dije que no porque eras tú y todo eso. —Bebió el alcohol y cerró los ojos un instante antes de añadir para sí mismo—: Quiero tomar otra cosa.

Tom le ofreció la botella de vino y la aceptó rápidamente.

—¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Tú sí sentiste asco? —preguntó Bill, viendo a Tom asentir con lentitud, olvidándose ya de servir el ron y tomando directamente de la botella.

—No sé qué cosas tan explícitas viste, porque con Gustav vimos unas que… —Tom vio tentativamente la computadora prendida donde estaba Nena comenzando a interpretar _Eisbrecher—._ ¿Qué opinas? —preguntó.

Bill le miró fijamente unos momentos antes de asentir con un suspiro, sin detenerse a pensar en qué consecuencias podría tener ver cosas perturbadoras sobre los dos con su hermano.

Pronto la pantalla de la computadora mostraba abierta una página con un menú en el que se repetía muchas veces la palabra _twincest_ y que, además, tenía como encabezamiento una fotografía de la banda recortada en la donde estaban los gemelos demasiado cerca. Al segundo intento Tom ubicó la parte de las imágenes, fotomontajes y dibujos.

—Ahí vamos —murmuró Bill mordiéndose el labio.

Primero comenzaron a ver los dibujos, algunos con estilo de animé estaban bastante bien hechos y parecían inocentes. Pasando a otra categoría vieron las fotos de los conciertos sin comentar nada, a pesar de que en algunas había una clara connotación sexual, bien por el ángulo en que habían sido tomadas o porque _Bill había buscado y Tom había dado._

—¿No crees que… parece como si nos tuviéramos, umh, deseo? —preguntó dudoso el menor de los Kaulitz tomando un vaso lleno de vino y buscando ocultarse de los ojos de su hermano.

—Un poco —murmuró Tom en respuesta antes de pasar a los fotomontajes. Un sonoro ronquido por parte de Georg alivianó un poco la tensión—. Oye, nos vemos bastante bien ahí —declaró, devorando con los ojos una imagen inmensa en donde, a resumidas cuentas, sus manos estaban por completo perdidas dentro de los pantalones de su hermano. Era una manipulación asombrosamente real—. Claro que yo me veo mucho mejor incluso en esto —añadió sonriendo y tratando de imitar la expresión de ansiedad del Tom en la pantalla por un instante antes de pasar a la siguiente imagen.

Bill no dijo nada.

La siguiente era completamente diferente a las anteriores, era sexo gráfico, incluso si se fijaban con atención se podía advertir los moretones en la piel, rastros de sangre en las sábanas, incluso las expresiones en los rostros y el sudor se podían tomar como verdaderas. El fotomontaje era condenadamente explícito y realista. Tom y Bill quedaron en silencio, tratando de digerirla.

—Lo único que me impide creer que eso es real es que sé que nunca hemos hecho algo parecido —comentó Tom ya sin reírse. Bill seguía tomando vino—. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Pero esta siquiera está bien hecha porque unas que vimos con Gustav eran simplemente… —El de rastas se estremeció. Bill seguía callado, sintiendo las mejillas calientes, aunque no sabía si era por el ron, el vino o la imagen—. Con cosas así en la red no me sorprende que nos acusen de ser amantes.

—Ese comentario fue estúpido, muy estúpido. —Tom estuvo de acuerdo y Bill puso su mano encima de la de su hermano para cerrar de inmediato la página que contenía la imagen. Ambos ignoraron el estremecimiento que el contacto les produjo—. Oye… ¿por qué siempre soy el pasivo? —preguntó Bill, armándose de valor antes de soltar una risita tonta y tomar más vino.

Tom pensó que sin duda el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto; también rió y fijó la mirada en un punto muerto como si buscara una respuesta.

—Porque de allá afuera nadie sabe cómo eres realmente —anunció por fin, ganándose que Bill le clavase los ojos en su cara—. Nadie sabe lo impulsivo, terco… _diva_ que eres. Y luces como chica e incluso a veces actúas como una —dijo moviendo los brazos de forma graciosa, intentado imitar los movimientos de Bill cuando saltaba; su hermano le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza—. Son cosas sin importancia, Bill.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿crees que sea cierto? —cuestionó dejando encima del escritorio la botella de vino.

—¿Qué? ¿Dejarte dominar en la cama? —El color en las mejillas de ambos se intensificaron por un segundo pero Bill no dejó ir el tema, contestando que eso era exactamente a lo que se refería—. Creo que depende de la otra persona —contestó Tom—. No, no sé… Esa pregunta fue rara, creo que no debiste de haber tomado tanto —intentó burlarse tratando de deshacerse de la atmósfera de incomodidad.

—Igual tú —susurró Bill avanzando unos pasos, sentándose en el suelo y apoyándose en la cama—. También estás ebrio, quizá incluso más que yo. —Tom sonrió, diciendo algo parecido a un “Seeep”. Bill se quedó pensativo—. La gente se inventa cosas raras —afirmó—, yo no lloro tan a menudo ni soy una reina del drama. —Tom alzó las cejas por lo último dicho por su hermano y Bill sonrió—: Quiero que las cosas salgan perfectas, no es mi culpa si las otras personas son unas ineptas.

—Bill —se lamentó Tom y se sirvió un vaso repleto de vino del que bebió un poco más de la mitad de un trago. A pesar de que ya sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y era imposible que enfocara bien, quería seguir bebiendo.

—Oye, Tomi —comentó Bill encogiendo las rodillas y abrazándolas—, ¿sabes? Me gusta cantar algunas partes especialmente para ti. Por eso te miro, te las dedico de cierto modo.

El muchacho de rastas dejó a un lado la botella de vino pero cogió la de ron y se sentó al lado de su hermano.

—Ya lo sabía. —Tom sonrió, y era cierto, lo sabía. Nunca habían hablado sobre eso pero aún así ambos lo sabían; era algo implícito. Tomó un sorbo antes de agregar—: Y a mí me gusta que me cantes.

—Si lo sabes, ¿por qué no me devuelves la mirada? —preguntó el vocalista con voz ausente. De pronto la música que provenía del piso inferior se había detenido pero ninguno de los gemelos le dio importancia—. Sí, ya sé que tienes que tocar y todo eso —respondió a su propia pregunta en seguida—. Tomi, estoy confundido. —Bill no quería seguir hablando y Tom lo sabía, pero la necesidad de aclarar sus dudas era demasiada, tenía casi la urgencia física de seguir escuchándole hablar —. Te quiero, te necesito… _Te amo_.

—Faltó te deseo —sonrió Tom. Bill suspiró dejando caer su cabeza encima de sus rodillas—. No lo tomes en serio. Billy, tú eres parte mí; eres lo más importante que tengo —Sin decir más Tom dejó sus manos libres y jaló de su hermano, haciendo que la cabeza de éste quedara sobre su regazo y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos negros con cariño—. ¿Exactamente qué es lo que te tiene confundido?

La pregunta era casi sacrílega considerando el nexo que solían tener, sin embargo, Tom sentía que no podía hacer nada más que decirlo directamente.

—Es que… no sé, Tomi. No sé nada, pensé que iba a pasar con el tiempo, pero nada ha cambiado. —Tom se quedó en silencio y Bill sabía que no podía dar más rodeos—: Creo que estoy enamorado de ti, que siempre lo he estado. —Bill suspiró cerrando los ojos. Estaba dicho—. Desde que descubrí lo del jodido _twincest_ , estoy pensando en eso.

—La curiosidad mató al gatito. —Tom dejó de acariciar a su hermano pero sonrió. No se esperaba algo así, pero no le resultaba… _sorprendente_ por algún motivo—. Hay que tomarlo con calma, no te apresures a decidir algo.

—Eso es lo que he estado haciendo, o por lo menos lo he estado intentando —replicó sin abrir los ojos—, y hasta ahora sigo igual. Sólo sé que quiero permanecer contigo. —Bill quería cuestionarle a su hermano sobre sus sentimientos, igual no lo hizo—. Tomi… Cántame algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tom con una mueca—. Siempre dices que tengo una voz hecha de mierda.

—Lo sé —aceptó Bill, incorporando un poco la cara pero volviendo a caer en su sitio—. Y es verdad. —Tom intentó lucir ofendido pero soltó una risotada baja—. Igual a mí me gusta tu voz. Y me gusta que te agraden las reacciones del público cuando cantas… Los gritos —afirmó en su susurro—. Tomi… cántame algo.

—Lo haré —aceptó por fin Tom—, pero si tú bailas para mí. —Bill negó efusivamente con la cabeza—. Otro día canto para ti, ahora mejor… —La puerta se abrió y Gustav con el peor aspecto posible ingresó dando traspiés—. Ahora mejor preocupémonos de que Gustav ni Georg mueran ahogados en su propio vómito.

Bill hizo un puchero pero se levantó de donde estaba.

—No es justo, nosotros tampoco estamos en el mejor estado. —Tom se enderezó y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la cara a Gustav para que abriese los ojos y solamente consiguió que el rubio baterista cayera hacia atrás en un golpe seco—. Mierda.


	8. Séptimo capítulo

¿Qué había tenido Simone y Gordon en la cabeza al pedirles ir?, pensó Bill por quinta o sexta vez mientras ayudaba a que su hermano no trastabillara y terminara con la cara en el suelo. Ahora que lo reflexionaba, la semana de vacaciones se podía nombrar fácilmente, en su caso, como “la semana de cuidar ebrios”: primero habían sido Gustav y Georg en la fiesta aquella y ahora Tom que, gracias a la brillante invitación de su padrastro para que lo acompañaran a uno de esos festivales en Kulmbach, en ese momento apenas podía caminar. Simone al ver así a su hijo, no había podido más que reírse y encargarle que lo cuidase.

—Y el castigo lo llevo yo —había contestado a su madre con un puchero—. No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?

Simone le había sonreído y Bill había suspirado. Claro que quería cuidar a su hermano, en el fondo, pero debía de actuar con _normalidad._ Y Bill _normal,_ es decir, el que no estaba enamorado de su gemelo, renegaría un poco ante el prospecto de encargarse de un borracho y más por todo el trabajo que le estaba costando avanzar con Tom casi colgado de su cuerpo todo el camino hacia la habitación.

Una vez en el festival, Tom, muy alegre y animoso, había comenzando a beber cerveza tras cerveza, y luego no había tenido mejor idea que participar en un pequeño concurso que consistía en quién bebía más alcohol para ganar una cantidad insignificante cantidad de dinero. Después de unos cuantos litros su hermano apenas había podido estar en pie y al final ni siquiera ganó. Curiosa y afortunadamente, a pesar del pequeño escándalo que hizo el de rastas porque Bill insistió en regresar a casa rápidamente, ninguna fan loca los había reconocido.

—Oye —susurró mientras ayudaba al otro chico a recostarse en la cama—, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Por respuesta, unos segundos después, su camiseta estaba llena de vómito.

Bill se quedó paralizado unos cuantos segundos sin saber qué hacer; después, maldiciendo, hizo que Tom se incorporara y lo obligó a caminar hacia el baño. Ahí su hermano terminó de vaciar el estómago, poniéndose un poco más lúcido. Bill se encargó de limpiar un poco del desastre, además de cambiarle de ropa y cambiarse la camiseta manchada.

A pesar de estar algo asqueado y cansado, le gustaba cuidar a Tom como un niño, en especial porque las oportunidades que tenía para hacerlo eran pocas o inexistentes. Casi siempre, su gemelo se hacía el independiente, y lo era pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Ambos lo eran, y más últimamente, así que eran aisladas las veces que recurrían el uno al otro para verdaderamente buscar ayuda. Muy diferente a cuando eran niños y no podían _seguir respirando_ si no estaban juntos, siempre respaldándose cada travesura y enjugándose cada lágrima, manteniendo una cercanía que no pudo durar igual de intensa a medida que habían ido creciendo.

Pero su hermano era su carne, compartían el alma; su complemento y a la vez su todo. Su corazón siempre había estado lleno de amor hacia él.

—Oh, mierda —musitó para sí mismo. Tom ya estaba otra vez tendido en su cama y él sentado a su lado, observándole—. Esto es… ¿Desde _cuándo_ soy tan cursi como una estúpida adolescente enamorada?

—Desde siempre —le respondió Tom con un intento de sonrisa en los labios. Evidentemente aún no estaba durmiendo—. Desde siempre —repitió abriendo los ojos y volviéndolos a cerrar al instante—. Apaga la luz o mi cabeza va a explotar.

—Si pides por favor lo pensaré. —Tom gruñó incongruencias y Bill sonrió—. Vamos, pídelo. No te va a costar mucho. —Esta vez su hermano levantó la mano y le enseñó el dedo del centro antes de agarrar como pudo una almohada y ponerla encima de su cabeza—. Imbécil, yo también te quiero…

Lo que habitualmente hubiera sido tomado a broma fue seguido por un silencio incómodo.

Sin decir más, Bill se levantó y salió del dormitorio luego de apagar la luz y fue a la suya. Una vez ahí se echó a lo largo de su cama y cerró los ojos.

De regreso a casa, en el auto, Tom y él se habían sentado en los asientos de atrás mientras que en los delanteros su madre y Gordon fueron conversando animadamente. En algún punto, Tom había dejado de decir incoherencia y media, y sin que Bill realmente se diera cuenta cómo o cuándo, terminó apoyado contra él, durmiendo y babeando su hombro. No hizo nada, sin importarle; tener los labios de Tom tan cerca de los suyos había sido una tortura, al igual que su respiración tibia contra el cuello… Cuánto lo había detestado y querido al mismo tiempo.

No podía precisar el momento clave en el que el _deseo_ había comenzado, ni siquiera sabía cuándo había aceptado que lo que sentía por Tom era algo más que amor entre hermanos; pero todo no hacía más incrementar y ponerlo nervioso y tenso. Ante el pensamiento de un gusto _erróneo_ por su gemelo después de descubrir lo que era _twincest_ , se había sentido extraño y, sin embargo, le había encontrado respuestas a sentimientos, sensaciones, celos que reprimía tan seguido que incluso se habían vuelto algo corriente.

No había podido evitar que su comportamiento se tornara sospechoso… tampoco había podido evitar sentirse un poco decaído. Pero eso sólo fue el principio. Lo peor había llegado cuando de la nada se había acordado de ese episodio completamente olvidado de cuando había visto a su hermano recibiendo sexo oral. Sí, sin duda fue lo peor porque hasta todo su profesionalismo se había ido por la borda, volviéndolo incapaz de mostrarse como siempre durante una entrevista, y eso por no mencionar lo perturbado que se había sentido. Sumándole que la actitud que habían cobrado Georg y Gustav no había ayudado mucho durante el último par de meses.

Suspiró profundamente.

Dentro de todo, se sentía bien. Desde que se había “confesado” a su hermano, dos días atrás, algo había cambiado entre ellos, aunque era un cambio tan ligero que dudosamente alguien que no fuera ellos lo advertiría. Era como si la atmósfera de complicidad hubiera retornado, a pesar de que su trato no hubiese cambiado en nada. Tom no le había dicho directamente que lo _amaba_ y que compartía la misma clase de sentimientos por él, pero…

—¿Pero qué, eh? —se increpó a sí mismo. No se mentiría queriendo convencerse de que Tom sentía lo mismo. Sin embargo, tampoco podía ignorar que su gemelo tenía algo relativo al tema metido en la cabeza. Algo que le convencía.

Bill suspiró de nuevo antes de enderezarse e ir al baño, una vez ahí se dio una ducha rápida. Al terminar comprobó que Tom seguía dormido y se echó a dormir.

La mañana siguiente no fue precisamente agradable para Tom. Amaneció con un sabor pastoso en la boca y como si no hubiera dormido nada a pesar de pasar las once. Pero no tenía dolor de cabeza y se acordaba de todo lo sucedido el día anterior, así que se sentía agradecido. Se desperezó antes de lavarse los dientes y bajar a la cocina para ver si le apetecía algo. En el camino no se encontró con Gordon o su mamá, ni siquiera con Bill. Extrañado escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la sala y fue hasta ahí. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Georg y Gustav sentados en el sillón y viendo una película.

No los veía desde la fiesta en la casa del bajista.

—¿Ustedes no tiene casa o qué? —preguntó sonriendo y sin esperar respuesta se giró para ir hacia la cocina.

Revisó la refrigeradora y algunas gavetas sin encontrar nada que su estómago encontrara atractivo, y se inclinó por tomar jugo para rehidratarse. Cuando estaba a punto de ir a la sala, vaso en mano, Georg apareció y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera.

—Ustedes me caen bien, ya sabes, pero no tanto como para querer verlos seguido. Tiene casas propias, ¿recuerdan? —dijo de buen humor.

—Mi mamá todavía está molesta por el desastre ocasionado por la fiesta —contestó Georg, alzando los hombros— y mientras más tiempo pase con ella, mejor. Cuando llegué Gustav ya estaba aquí. Tu mamá y Gordon ya salieron a trabajar hace unas horas y de Bill ni idea… y ya que lo mencionas, ¿hablaste con él?

—¿Hablar sobre qué? —inquirió a la vez que tomaba otro un sorbo de su jugo y se sentaba en una de las sillas.

Georg le escrutó con los ojos pero no se explicó sino que le contó con una amplia sonrisa que esa noche _debían_ salir con unas chicas que había conocido por medio de la hermana de Gustav y que una de ellas tenía la casa libre porque sus padres habían viajado.

—¿Qué? —le respondió Tom con una mueca—. ¿Tienes tiempo para pensar en…? —Tom detuvo sus palabras sin creer que hubiera estado a punto de rechazar tener sexo fácil. Georg alzó una ceja—. No sé por qué fue eso.

—En definitiva ya has hablado con Bill —anunció solemnemente el castaño—. Entonces, ¿ya te ha dicho todo? —Tom le preguntó a qué se refería—. A su actitud extraña… a todo, en realidad.

El mayor de los gemelos Kaulitz se quedó en silencio unos minutos durante los cuales acabó su vaso de jugo y Georg se entretuvo en servirse leche y cereales para comer. Después de pensarlo con detenimiento, Tom decidió que no perdía nada contándole a Georg, y más considerando que Gustav y él parecían estar al tanto de cada pormenor. Mientras el bajista comía, comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado durante la fiesta en su casa, todas las palabras de Bill y el modo en el que se comportaban desde que eso había pasado.

—¿Pero qué es lo que sientes tú? ¿Lo quieres… ya sabes, en ese sentido? —cuestionó Georg con interés sentado al frente y con la boca llena.

La pregunta extrañó a Tom que se quedó mudo por varios minutos. Siempre era hermético en cuanto a sus sentimientos y cuando le provocaba o necesitaba hablar, era a Bill a quien recurría, no a otra persona. Si bien lo conocía desde hacía mucho, se le hacía extraño confiar tanto en Georg.

—Quiero mucho a Bill —dijo en voz baja, como si fuera un gran secreto—, pero no puedo verlo… ya sabes, como alguien a quién podría besar y todo eso. —Georg estrechó los ojos como si no entendiera y Tom soltó un bufido—. ¡Mierda, estamos hablando de Bill y de mí! Somos hermanos. Deja de fingir que es normal.

El bajista le sonrió ampliamente.

—Es que lo es. Entre ustedes dos por lo menos. —Georg seguía sonriendo y Tom le miraba fijamente y a la defensiva—. El incesto está mal, supuestamente y en general, es ilegal y blablablá —aceptó—, pero… con ustedes es distinto. Pareciera que eludieran esa norma y que el hecho de que se involucren de cualquiera manera sea tan —Georg hizo una pausa para buscar la palabra— normal.

—Estás diciendo pura estupidez. —Georg puso los ojos en blanco y sin saber el motivo, Tom se sintió como un cínico y aspiró aire—. No podría alejarme de Bill, aun si lo quisiera y ahora que sé lo que siente nada es lo mismo —dijo más para sí mismo que para su amigo—. Cada vez que quiera pasar tiempo con alguna chica, me preguntaré si él se sentirá mal por eso, si se sentirá celoso… si le estoy haciendo daño.

—No te apresures a suponer cosas —aconsejó con tranquilidad Gustav. Tom le miró con susto y con la tácita de pregunta de, “¿de dónde saliste tú?”—. Acabo de entrar, pero es tan evidente de lo que estás hablando.

A la mente de Tom, de pronto, se aglomeraron todos los comentarios y bromas de sus amigos respecto al _twincest_ , y en especial la conversación que tuvieron en el avión camino a Loitsche.

—¿Qué tanto saben? —preguntó seriamente dudoso de la respuesta. El rubio encogió un hombro e hizo una expresión de superioridad.

—Se quieren, se aman, no pueden vivir sin el otro, eso —contestó Gustav. Georg asintió con una risotada—. Sólo sé eso y es más que suficiente.

Tom le miró confuso, como pidiendo más explicación, pero lo único que agregó Gustav fue una pregunta respectiva a si también podía comer algo de cereal, y ante la mirada de Tom, añadió

—Es Bill. Bill —y volvió a repetir—: Bill, por si no me has escuchado.

Aparentemente de la nada el mencionado apareció con cara de recién despertado.

—Bill qué —quiso saber. Estaba en pijamas y lucía descansado. Como no recibía respuesta, se reformuló mientras sacaba una lata de Coca-cola del refrigerador y la abría—: ¿De qué hablan?

—Buenos días para ti también. ¿Estas son horas de levantarse? —respondió Georg el saludo que nunca había salido de los labios del vocalista—. Creo que es obvio, hablábamos de ti.

—De ti y de Tom —se molestó en aclarar Gustav. Georg sonrió y Tom centró los ojos en sus manos, evitando contacto visual—. Ya sabes, de las cosas comunes hoy en día. —Bill elevó una ceja y con “ya veo”, salió de la cocina—. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Georg dijo que no sabía y Tom los miró alternativamente antes de decidirse a seguir los pasos de su hermano, logrando alcanzarlo cuando éste subía el primer peldaño hacia el segundo piso.

—No te apresures tanto —dijo. Bill le miró por encima de su hombro y Tom se obligó a sonreír—. Gracias por evitar que ayer me ahogara en mi propio vómito.

—Cuando quieras —replicó y siguió subiendo las gradas.

Tom no quería regresar sobre sus pasos y volver a la cocina a seguir soportando los comentarios sabihondos de sus amigos, así que eligió seguir a Bill. En el corredor del segundo piso, su hermano no giró hacia la puerta izquierda que era la de su habitación sino que dobló hacia la derecha. Con curiosidad Tom le siguió y ambos entraron a su cuarto.

—¿Ahora sí vas a cantar para mí? —preguntó Bill, dejando a un lado la lata de gaseosa y sentándose en la cama a sus anchas.

Parecía de buen humor, lo delataba así la sonrisa inocente posada en sus labios. Tom le respondió con otra sonrisa relajada y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? En la fiesta dijiste que lo harías y han pasado dos días. Quiero que lo hagas, vamos. —Tom negó otra vez—. ¿Por qué? ¿Así me pagas que te salvara tu trasero borracho?

—Como te dije antes, lo hago si tú bailas para mí. Sería un intercambio justo.

Bill hizo un gesto pensativo hasta que asintió repentinamente y abandonó la posición en la que estaba. Se acercó ágil a Tom que estaba apoyado en su escritorio y le contemplaba a la expectativa hasta quedar muy cerca y tomarlo de la cadera… Entonces, sin poderlo evitar, liberó una carcajada.

Tom sonrió y dijo con desazón aparente:

—Eso pareció flirteo. —Sin poderlo evitar comenzó a jugar con su piercing. Bill seguía muy cerca, respirando el mismo aire—. Me retracto, no parece, lo es… y desde siempre lo ha sido. Es casi descarado en los conciertos. Ya sabes, nos _amamos_.

Bill tuvo la intención de reírse pero no lo hizo porque la gracia de la conversación se estaba perdiendo. Jugar con las palabras era algo peligroso. Finalmente, se forzó a sonreír y a alejarse un par de metros.

—Umh. Tom. —Sabía que era mejor poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa y suspiró—. Escuché un poco de tu conversación con Georg… ¿Yo no te gusto?

La pregunta era aterradoramente directa y pertinente. Tom tragó duro, alejando también todo rastro de burla de sus facciones y olvidando incluso que el escuchar conversaciones ajenas no estaba del todo bien y que podría tomar eso como un camino de escape.

—Eres… yo —contestó luego de una eternidad. Bill estaba sólo a un par de metros pero en ese segundo lo sintió a unos escasos milímetros. Sus ojos marrones le taladraban—. Mis mismos ojos, mis mismos labios, mi misma cara…

Bill quedó en silencio, dando a entender que todavía esperaba que le respondiera. El corazón de Tom comenzó a latir con fuerza y su rostro se puso caliente.

—¿Has pensando en lo extraño que se siente esto? Es diferente y confuso. Me es difícil imaginarme compartiendo… todo contigo… todo en plano físico. Sabes de qué hablo. —Las mejillas encendidas de Bill eran evidencia suficiente de que sí sabía a qué se refería. Tom absorbió una bocanada de aire—. Como te digo, me es difícil eso… pero no pensar en pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Sé lo que le dije a Georg, y en parte es cierto. Eres yo, Bill. Tengo un conflicto.

Bill se quedó pensativo.

Si pudiera y no estuviera fuera de lugar le pediría a Tom que dijera otra vez lo que estaba diciendo para grabarlo porque no había entiendo nada… Y, de pronto, se acordó de cierto rubio, amigo suyo de muchísimos años atrás. “No pensé que me harían quedar un par de días más, pero mañana mismo viajo y no pienso dejarlos en paz hasta que se vayan”, esas habían sido las palabras de Andreas, y se corearon como disco rayado.

Andreas era su mejor amigo, una de las personas en las que me más confiaba, pero si él llegaba sería imposible pasar momentos a solas con su hermano durante lo que restaba de la semana libre, y Tom y sus “revelaciones” eran demasiado. Su duda.

Bill, que conocía a Tom por haber estado tanto tiempo a su lado, sabía que al final _caería_ … De inmediato se sintió ridículo pensando así, es decir, ¿ver a su mejor amigo como un obstáculo y denominar a Tom como una presa?

Sin poderlo evitar, una pequeña sonrisa, muy diferente al resto que había ostentado esa mañana, se lució en sus labios. Se le había ocurrido una idea y debía de ponerla en práctica. Abrazó a Tom, dejándolo desconcertado y sin decir nada salió rápidamente de la pieza. No le dio importancia a los gritos llamándole y agradeciendo que a su hermano no se le ocurriera perseguirle, fue hacia el estudio. Una vez ahí tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. _Tenía_ que conseguirlo.

Cuando escuchó la voz de su madre, puso el tono más amable y consentido que tenía, tratando de endulzar a Simone. No se le habían ocurrido argumentos sólidos, únicamente estaba el _debo_. Estuvo los siguientes diez minutos con el teléfono a mano, prometiendo cosas y de más, pero al final consiguió lo que quería. Ahora debía convencer a otra persona, aunque sospechaba que no sería tan complicado.

Al salir del estudio ya no vio a Gustav y Georg en la sala. Eso no le agradó y más cuando confirmó que estaban en el dormitorio de Tom. Por el ambiente que hubo cuando entró, se notaba que otra vez hablaban de lo mismo: Bill, Tom y _twincest_. De algún modo, no le gustaba esa repentina confianza entre sus amigos de la banda y su hermano. Sin amilanarse por la interrupción, pidió a Tom para hablar a solas.

—Tom —dijo con suavidad cuando salieron al pasadizo—, hay que irnos.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Tom con las cejas notablemente alzadas, pero sonriendo— Estás loco, no podemos hacer eso. David nos mataría si nos reconocen por algún lado y Andreas viene dentro de unas horas. Y no olvides que no tenemos un auto… —Su sonrisa se amplió—. ¿Sigo con la lista de contras? Porque puedo. Ah, también no te puedes olvidar de las groupies merodeadoras y…

Bill se obligó a respirar y a tranquilizarse. Se acercó precipitadamente a su hermano, quién en reacción instintiva retrocedió lo mismo que él avanzó. Tom se sentía un curioso vacío en el estómago, y no sabía si le desagradaba del todo, porque si bien se sentía _dudoso_ de querer besar a Bill, la inminente perspectiva era… un poco atractiva.

—Oye, ¿qué…? —Su pregunta se vio interrumpida por la siguiente acción de Bill… Un beso. No, un beso no, más bien un ligero y casto toque de labios que apenas duró un segundo—. ¿Bill?

—Tomi, acompáñame. Vámonos y pasemos unos días sólo tú y yo.

Tom no sabía exactamente qué pensar, qué sentir, qué decir, así que se limitó a asentir y Bill le abrazó triunfante. Georg y Gustav, que estaban _curioseando_ toda la escena con la puerta entreabierta, no pudieron más que tornar los ojos uno, y sonreír el otro.

—Hacen mucho drama, aunque me gusta el comportamiento de Bill. ¿Quién iba a decir que él tomaría la iniciativa?… Te apuesto que cuando lleguen a algo más serán tan evidentes que…

Georg no pudo añadir más porque Bill se fue corriendo a su manera particular, canturreando feliz y Tom giró para entrar a su habitación.


	9. Octavo

—¿Qué le dijiste a mamá? Es raro que haya cedido en algo así —quiso saber Tom, buscando alguna forma de entretenerse.

Había pasado unas horas desde que Bill prácticamente botase a Georg y a Gustav y, sin embargo, su gemelo caminaba en la habitación desordenada, de un lado hacia otro, con ropa por todo lado y cosas arrojadas sin cuidado, sin terminar de decidir qué llevar. Al menos ya se había vestido y el pijama estaba en algún lugar olvidado. Su cabello estaba amarrado y su expresión era de impaciencia.

—La verdad es que… Um.

Tom le miró suspicaz. Bill se detuvo y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No sé qué estás pensando pero no. Le conté que queríamos pasar un tiempo a solas, ya sabes, como hermanos y todo eso. —Bill puso las manos en su cadera y Tom sonrió por el gesto—. Al principio no me creyó, incluso me insinuó que había algo escondido. Igual pude convencerla al final —siguió diciendo.

—No prometiste hacer algo, ¿no? Dime —inquirió con curiosidad. Bill comenzó a caminar otra vez, sin responder, y Tom supo que lo más probable era que debiera de hacer algo desagradable las próximas semanas—. ¿Qué es?

—Nada —dijo, dándole la espalda a su hermano y metiendo algo de ropa interior en una mochila—, solamente debemos llamarla…  todas las noches de ahora en adelante.

En respuesta, Tom hizo un sonido de molestia pero no se quejó; sabía que no era ni una milésima de lo malo que podría haber sido. Bill retomó su labor de hacer desastre con su ropa sin decidirse por nada mientras él se echaba en la cama sin tender con los brazos detrás de la cabeza sirviéndole de apoyo. Se sentía intranquilo y ansioso por toda la situación, sin embargo, aparentaba total calma; todo lo contrario del otro chico que desde el primer momento que estuvieron solos no había podido mantenerse quieto por más de unos cuantos minutos.

—Y bien —dijo aburrido del silencio—, ¿a dónde se supone que vamos a ir? —Bill alzó los hombros, dando a entender que no tenía ni idea—. Interesante. Hace un tiempo fui ahí y me divertí como nunca.

Tom sonrió y se enderezó justo a tiempo para sujetar la muñeca de Bill y obligarlo a que se sentara a su lado.

—A ver, analicemos: ninguno tiene licencia todavía, así que no podemos ir muy lejos…

—Tom —se quejó Bill, cambiando de posición con agilidad y quedando arrodillado encima de su cama—, el punto es irnos, es estar solos; no ir a una playa paradisíaca en el fin del mundo o a algún lugar perdido en medio de la nada… o algo así.

Tom rió antes de poner una expresión de seriedad.

—Ya sé, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos en Loitsche. No habría gracia.

Ninguno de los dos quería imaginar qué pasaría si por casualidad alguien los veía. Todos los rumores que podrían surgir y comentarios malintencionados que, sin dudar, llegarían a oídos de David, y soportar el mal humor del productor no era algo entretenido de hacer. Debían de esforzarse por conservar su “anonimato” donde sea que fueran.

—Lo sé —contestó Bill, sacándole la lengua y sonriendo—. Por cierto, tienes que vestirte con ropa más… normal. —Su hermano le reclamó con un golpecito en el hombro, haciéndole soltar una carcajada—. Sabes a lo que me refiero, nada de camisetas tamaño extra grande. Además, las rastas…

—No les pienso hacer algo —advirtió Tom, cogiendo con ambas manos su cabello con cariño en un gesto de protección.

La sonrisa de Bill se acentuó y éste se inclinó hacia delante, acercándose unos centímetros.

—No, se te ven demasiado bien como para hacerles algo. —Tom curvó los labios con autosuficiencia y asintió con falsa gravedad, tal y como si el asunto fuera trascendental—. Pero tienes que ocultarlas.

—Ya —aceptó—. Dejemos de hablar de mí y pasemos a ti. Nada de maquillaje, ni ropa ajustada… tampoco ponerte el cabello como si fueras un…

Tom no pudo acabar de hablar porque Bill salvó la escasa distancia que los separaba y le dio una mordida inofensiva en la mejilla.

—Cuidado con lo que dices —dijo con voz baja y afilando la mirada.

El chico de rastas tornó los ojos, limpiándose la saliva de su mejilla con el dorso de la mano y pellizcándole el estómago a Bill que liberó un chillido.

—Poniéndonos serios —se adelantó Tom, impidiendo que Bill siguiera el juego. Acababa de acordar de algo… mejor dicho, de alguien—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer Andreas?

—No te preocupes por eso. Yo lo llamaré —aseguró Bill, poniéndose en pie.

Tom no dio más contestación que un asentimiento.

Sabían que no tendrían suficiente tiempo libre para ver a Andreas antes de los días libres de navidad y fin de año, pero ¿por qué sentían que no importaba mientras pasaran un par de días _solos_? Al mayor de los gemelos el sentimiento le llamaba la atención, en cambio a Bill le hacía sentir una calidez extraña en el estómago, en el pecho, y eso le era agradable.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos de una vez? Aunque me gustaría despedirme de mamá y de Gordon, no tengo intenciones de soportar el interrogatorio.

Bill aceptó que a él tampoco le gustaría y terminó de meter algo de ropa elegida al azar. Entonces y de la nada, salió trotando de la habitación.

Tom se quedó extrañado, preguntándose a dónde rayos se había ido su hermano. Pero sonrió cuando unos instantes después Bill le gritaba con voz impaciente desde el primer piso que le estaba esperando para irse. Tomó la pequeña mochila de Bill y la suya hecha desde hacía una hora y media antes.

Cuando vislumbró a Bill, éste estaba ya sentado en el lado del copiloto del auto de su madre, el mismo que usaba en casos “especiales” ya que no le agradaba manejar y aprovechando que la galería donde trabajaba no estaba muy lejos, solía optar por transporte público o caminar.

Bill llevaba una gorra, lentes de sol y una expresión de aburrido que provocaron que su estómago se encogiera. Realmente estaban haciendo esto.

—Apresúrate, señora tortuga.

El mencionado no replicó, sino que dejó sus equipajes en el asiento trasero y se sentó al lado de su gemelo, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad y notando que la llave ya estaba puesta en la ranura: el auto estaba listo para ser encendido y Tom lo prendió, escuchando el rugido del motor.

—Tomi, tú… —Bill intentó hablar, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y Tom alargó la mano para ponerla en su pierna, haciendo presión como si le animara a continuar—. ¿Estás seguro de querer esto?

—No, la verdad no. —La respuesta hizo que Bill se quedara sin aire, sin embargo, la mano de Tom en su pierna haciendo nuevamente presión le tranquilizó—. Estaba bromeando, por supuesto que estoy seguro.

El auto se puso en movimiento y Bill suspiró aliviado, susurrando “Tom imbécil”.

Luego de veinte minutos salieron de la ciudad. Estaban en silencio, pero no era incómodo; por el contrario, estaban relajados. La radio estaba puesta en alguna estación de música moderna y cuando pasaron una de las canciones del grupo, Bill comenzó a tararear y para su deleite, Tom se le unió.

Podrían ir a Berlín o a Hamburgo que no estaban nada lejos, pero sería una pérdida. Las ciudades grandes estaban infestadas de gente que los reconocería inmediatamente, por lo que sin hablarlo, Tom había tomado la dirección oeste. Después de manejar unas tres horas, entre conversaciones aisladas y comentarios sin sentido, llegaron a la entrada de un pueblo. Los hoteles y moteles comenzaron a desfilar, pero ninguno los convencía. No habían pensado en dirigirse a un lugar así de buenas a primeras, sin embargo, era la mejor opción si estaban buscando privacidad.

—¿Qué te parece aquel? —señaló Tom luego de dar algunas vueltas. Detuvo el auto—. No parece tan malo. —No era un sitio agraciado a la vista, pero tampoco se veía una pocilga como el resto que le rodeaba. Bill se mordió el labio y suspiró—. Bueno, decidido —dijo antes de mirar sus propias ropas y luego hacer lo mismo con su hermano. Frunció el ceño—. Estamos jodidos.

Bill hizo la misma inspección y sonrió.

—No. Tú sí porque sigues vestido como, bueno, como siempre. Debí de insistirte a que te cambiaras —se lamentó y Tom negó con la cabeza, sin poder figurarse qué hubiera pasado si su hermano le instaba a vestirse distinto. Verse ridículo no estaba en sus planes nunca así que no gracias—. Voy a pedir cuarto, espera y… cruza dedos.

Después de unos minutos estaban instalados en una habitación lo suficientemente decente como para sentarse en la cama sin disgustarse o darse una ducha sin preocuparse de que el agua se volviese turbia de un momento a otro. Bill había tenido suerte porque quien le atendió fue un señor que estaba más interesado en ver la novela de la tarde en la mini TV que tenía debajo del mostrador que en ofrecer un buen servicio a los clientes.

—¿Tratas de seducirme, Bill? —preguntó Tom cuando su gemelo comenzó a quitarse la ropa sin ninguna clase de reparo. Tenía más ganas de hablar o comer que verse “seducido” pero era una broma de rigor.

—No sé —contestó Bill, enarcando una ceja y siguiendo con lo suyo—. ¿Funciona?

El de rastas rió pero como había sido su costumbre a largo del día, luego de soltar una o dos carcajadas, se puso mortalmente serio y carraspeó.

—Bill…

Bill, quien estaba para ese instante sin camiseta y sin zapatos ni calcetines, le clavó la mirada y tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Cualquiera diría que mi amor por ti es de un momento a otro, pero no es cierto. Es desde siempre. Sentir lo que siento por ti, a veces me parece lo más natural, otras el peor pecado que ha sido cometido.

—Bill… —intentó de nuevo. Fue inútil.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que se siente? —Bill se acercó a grandes zancadas y Tom tragó duro—. Y ni siquiera sé qué es lo que piensas, lo que sientes. No sé nada.

—Tú sabes que te quiero —dijo con una voz pequeña, una que casi desaparecía.

—Sí, pero un te quiero dista mucho de un te amo. Creo que soy medio anormal. No creas que me digo anormal por… no sé. —Bill no sabía exactamente cómo expresarse y movió las manos en el aire, frustrado—. Es curioso. Ahora percibo como natural el amarte. Siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré, es un hecho —declaró con voz un poco vacía, una vez que pudo elegir lo adecuado para decir.

—Bill —llamó Tom—, Bill, tú sabes que…

—Y además —continuó como si no hubiera escuchado lo dicho por su hermano; Tom calló— quiero besarte, y eso sí lo veo extraño. Querer besar a mi propio reflejo.

En el pecho de Tom, por un milisegundo, ardió el deseo de juntar sus labios con los de Bill, pero éste se desvaneció tan rápido que no pudo cristalizarse.

—No creas que quiero que algo cambie entre nosotros. Sólo quiero estar contigo —Bill mostraba una sonrisa apagada—. Quizá sea muy egoísta, pero no me alejes nunca de tu lado a pesar de todo.

—Nunca lo haría.

—Gracias.

Tom frunció el ceño. Bill había estado hablando y hablando sin hacerle partícipe y era suficiente: una conversación es de a dos.

—No es algo que debas agradecer —señaló y tomó aire profundamente. Si bien una conversación es de a dos, repentinamente se encontró bloqueado y sin saber cómo demonios decir lo que quería. Pero Tom no se rindió y siguió adelante—: Acabo de determinarlo. Ahora, debemos intentarlo ahora.

Bill se había quedado inmóvil, estudiándole con atención, elevó una ceja con escepticismo. Tom sonrió irresoluto.

—Ya sabes.

—No, no sé —dijo parco.

Lo cierto era que Bill sí sabía a qué se refería su hermano y, de cierta forma, le molestaba que lo viera como algo a lo que debía _enfrentarse_ tarde o temprano y más aún después de haber expuesto su corazón y estar sintiéndose vulnerable.

—Si tú… —No pudo seguir hablando porque Tom se acercó y puso las manos en sus mejillas, sujetándole sin fuerza—. ¿Qué haces?

Tom no respondió, pero le observó fija y directamente a los ojos antes de bajar la mirada a sus labios. Éstos estaban entreabiertos, dejando ver un poco la hilera de dientes y la lengua. Bill no se movió, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca de lo rápido que latía, olvidándose de todo lo que había pensado y sentido.

Mientras, Tom seguía acercándosele con una lentitud aniquiladora.

—Hazlo ya. —Sólo unos pocos milímetros les separaban; podían sentir la respiración del otro en la cara, pero Tom no hacía el último movimiento—. Dios, todo tengo que hacerlo yo —balbuceó casi con ahogo y antes de obtener alguna reacción, prontamente alzó los brazos que hasta el momento caían a un costado de su cuerpo y rodeó el cuello de Tom, terminando de acercarlo y presionando su boca contra la de él.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó ante el contacto tibio, sin embargo, Tom lucía impresionado. Poco a poco sus labios comenzaron a moverse, con suavidad, recién probándose por primera vez. Ambos ya tenían bastante experiencia previa para saber qué hacer, pero las sensaciones, las corrientes eléctricas desencadenadas por algo tan simple y complicado como un beso, intimidaban un poco. Sin profundizar demasiado, Bill se separó y abrió los ojos. Sentía su cara arder y una agradable sensación recorriéndole de pies a cabeza.

—Siempre supe que todo tu blablablá de sobre que besabas bien, era falso —anunció con una sonrisita de broma. Tom correspondió su sonrisa y movió sus pulgares, acariciándole—. Tom…

—Estuvo bien —contestó y volvió a acercarse.

El segundo beso fue indudablemente diferente al anterior, hubo lengua, labios, saliva, disfrute y respiraciones entrecortadas. Si le preguntaban a Bill, las palabras que había dicho hacía un momento se las hubiera tragado con ganas.

—¿Yo te _gusto_? —inquirió sin aliento, separándose—. ¿Te gusta tu reflejo?

Tom suspiró profundamente, alejándose hasta que se sentó en una de las camas.

—En serio me gustó besarte. —Si bien no era la respuesta que quería, le contentaba lo suficiente para no insistir. Tom puso una expresión pensativa—. Si alguien supiera… Imagínate la expresión de mamá o Gordon.

—Nadie debe saber —expresó Bill con gravedad. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos y sonrió—. Bueno, nadie excepto Gustav y Georg que parecen saber más que nosotros mismos sobre lo que sentimos.

Tom asintió con reserva, cerrando los ojos para darse énfasis y luego reír.

—Tomi, nos estamos lanzando en picada hacia un abismo. —Tom respondió que lo sabía, pero sonrió de manera cálida—. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿no? Nada puedo salir muy mal.

Tom sólo asintió esta vez, y Bill no sintió deseos que añadiera palabras, sabía que él también sentía lo mismo, así como sabía que en cuestión de expresarse su hermano, a veces, podía ser un completo inútil que no encontraba los términos adecuados.

Con un suspiro, cogió una toalla y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño. Porque eso era lo que había querido hacer desde el inicio y no estar de “seductor”, como Tom lo había señalado. Ante el recuerdo, tornó los ojos.

—Oye, tengo hambre. ¿Ordenas una pizza? —pidió Bill cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del baño pero antes de meterse y encerrarse, Tom caminó hacia él y le detuvo.

—Esa vez… que me viste con la pelirroja, ¿te gustó? —A Bill la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, pero asintió—. Lo imaginé, ¿a quién no le gustaría verme en plena acción?

Era un intento de llevar el tema a la broma, sin embargo Bill no _pudo_ tomárselo así.

—Imbécil —dijo sin convencimiento y le hizo señas para que saliera. Tom se quedó quieto—. No te olvides de la pizza y sal.

—No, voy a bañarme contigo. —Bill le miró como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad y Tom sonrió—. Vamos —canturreó—, sé que te gustaría verme desnudo y…

—No he hablado de sexo —interrumpió Bill con sequedad. Tom no se dejó amilanar y le comentó que hacerse el inocente no iba con él, haciéndole resoplar—. No bromeo. En besarte sí pensé, ya te he dicho —dijo haciendo que la sonrisa de Tom se hiciera más grande—, pero no a llegar a más.

El ambiente era ligeramente tenso, pero ambos se sentían bien.

—Yo sí.

—Sí, claro. Hasta hace un rato ni siquiera querías besarme y ahora…

—Tampoco hablo en bromas —interrumpió Tom—, no lo vi como una posibilidad, ni nada; sólo fue algo que pasó con Georg —Bill le miró curioso— hace unos meses. Estábamos ebrios, y bueno. —Alzó los hombros y su hermano abrió la boca para de seguro hacer algún comentario sarcástico, pero se adelantó—: No digas nada. Ese concierto estuvo intenso y David nos arruinó poniendo seguridad extra, así que…

—A lo interesante —pidió Bill, sacándose la camiseta. Tom hizo una mueca y le dijo “tonto”, pero siguió hablando.

Tom Kaulitz y todas las personas que son cercanas a él, saben que puede decir muchas cosas durante las entrevistas, sin embargo, que las cumpla es algo difícil; y que después de un concierto especialmente agotador lo cierto es que no piensa en fiestas ni en chicas para llevárselas a la cama.

Ese día no había sido muy diferente. Después del show cada uno se había ido a su habitación designada en el hotel en el que se quedarían la noche. Incluso los gemelos tenían las suyas separadas, para alivio de Tom ya que Bill y su mal genio de los últimos días era algo con lo que no quería lidiar.

Se dio una ducha, se puso su pijama con la intensión de acostarse y quedarse dormido mientras veía televisión, pero cuando estaba por saltar hacia la cama, alguien comenzó a azotar la puerta. Maldiciendo al infeliz y a toda su descendencia, la abrió, encontrándose con un sonriente Georg y un par de botellas que llevaba de contrabando debajo de la bata.

—¿Por…? —había intentado preguntar.

—Gustav sólo bebe cada vez que… —Georg se había detenido al darse cuenta de que no se le ocurría un buen ejemplo—, bueno, ya, sabes que nunca y Bill está siendo más Bill que siempre. Tú eres mi única opción.

—Muchas gracias —contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Supongo que siempre es bueno que puedas contar conmigo.

Georg asintió y Tom alternó entre mirar con tentación su cama y las botellas antes de rendirse y hacerse a un lado, permitiéndole la entrada al bajista. Dos horas después los dos estaban ebrios y riéndose por nada en particular.

—Tom —cortó la anécdota, Bill, impaciente—, has estado casi diez minutos hablando y hasta ahora no has dicho nada en concreto. —Su hermano sonrió y comenzó quitarse la ropa—. ¿Realmente te bañarás conmigo?

—Sí —dijo sin detenerse mientras su gemelo le veía incrédulo—. Georg estando ebrio sabes que dice disparates y ese día me preguntó que con quién de la banda me acostaría. Fue hilarante.

Tom quedó en ropa interior, al igual que él, y Bill sonrió nervioso.

—Y tú le dijiste que lo harías conmigo, ¿no?

—Sep.

Tom tenía torso ligeramente diferente al suyo, era un poco robusto y los brazos los tenía trabajados; aparte de un bronceado que no sabía cómo se las arreglaba de conservar. Bill no podía evitar sentirse turbado. Desde que comenzó a pensar en un cariño más allá del filial no lo había visto así, tan poco provisto de ropas ni había sentido el deseo creciendo firmemente en la base de su estómago.

—Mierda, esto es insufrible —interrumpió con un gruñido a Tom que estaba contándole animado que Georg lo había elegido a él. Recibió una mirada confusa.


	10. Noveno capítulo

Tom quería y respetaba mucho a su madre. Ella era uno de los pilares centrales en su vida, pero en serio, tener que hablar con ella todas las noches y contarle hasta cada mínimo detalle ya había empezado a exasperarle. Además, no ayudaba que Bill en algunas ocasiones, apenas le alcanzara el celular, se concentrara en besarle el cuello o detrás de las orejas mientras le acariciaba con lentitud y suavidad por debajo de la ropa, todo únicamente para ponerle en una situación comprometedora.

Más de una vez había tenido que explicar una risita vergonzosa o una respiración ahogada con mentiras poco creíbles, y tenido que ver a continuación a Bill revolcándose en el suelo a carcajada viva.

—Mierda, Bill —se quejó cuando dejó el teléfono olvidado encima de la cama—. Qué manía la tuya de fastidiar justo cuando hablo con mamá.

—Es divertido —respondió el mencionado con simpleza, alisándose la ropa que había quedado arrugada mientras estaba riéndose—. Y ni te quejes, que sé que te gusta.

Tom hizo un gesto de molestia con los brazos pero no lo negó.

Era ya casi una semana desde que habían vuelto a Hamburgo.

Entre ensayos de la banda, reuniones con el staff, risas y besos los días se habían pasado muy rápido. No se notaba un cambio muy drástico en el ambiente o en la relación entre los gemelos, únicamente Georg y Gustav advertían que ambos se veían más felices, que las bromas de Tom sobre chicas y sexo con cualquiera habían disminuido bastante y que Bill ya no andaba molestándose a cada rato por cualquier nimiedad. Al final de cuentas, todo iba muy bien.

Tras puertas cerradas, sí que era diferente y el cambio se palpaba en al aire. Se besaban, dormían juntos, se acariciaban y hablaban compartiendo sus pensamientos y opiniones cómo lo hacían cuando tenían catorce años, cuando aún no estaban dando conciertos casi todo el tiempo o sumergidos en tours interminables de ciudad en ciudad. Era como si hubiesen recobrado esa amistad, ese vínculo tan fuerte que los unía y que por momentos había dado la sensación de desaparecer por completo.

—Tomi, hay que… —Bill no sabía cómo decir lo que quería sin que sonase demasiado evidente su ansia. Tom le animó con la mirada. Se encontraban encerrados en su habitación, acostados en la cama y muy cerca el uno del otro—. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijiste del sexo?

Tom se quedó callado como si estuviera haciendo memoria.

El par de días que habían pasado en un hotel de mala calidad en una ciudad a unas horas de Loitsche no habían pasado de besos y charlas interminables. El único momento realmente tenso había sido cuando se le dio por querer meterse a bañar con su hermano y eso que al final no había pasado nada porque comenzaron a jugar con el agua y ninguno de los dos terminó bañándose, propiamente dicho.

—No —dijo por fin el mayor de los gemelos.

Bill suspiró y le sonrió, levantándose y caminando hacia su computadora, la cual trajo consigo; todo sin dejar de negarse a responder las preguntas de Tom de a qué se refería. Media hora después seguían frente al ordenador navegando entre páginas que contenía por todos lados _la_ palabra. Bill estaba mordiéndose el labio y Tom portaba una sonrisa juguetona. Minutos antes habían estado completamente diferente: Tom había sido el que estaba queriendo desviar la mirada mientras Bill se divertía.

La página que se mostraba en la pantalla contenía texto, una serie ordenada de letras que describían con lujos de detalles situaciones con contenido erótico. Algunas veces, la mayoría en sí, se centraban en un Bill siendo casi por completo chica de mal carácter y el pasivo totalmente, pero algunas era todo lo contrario y Tom era el que tenía la “posición incómoda”, cómo la habían denominado luego de algunas risotadas y sonrojos involuntarios.

—Esto es porno escrito —comentó Bill dejando de morderse el labio y pasando a destrozarse las uñas de la mano derecha—. Es demasiado descriptivo, hay mucha saliva y semen y… todo.

—Sí, pero… ¿te lo estás imaginando? ¿Estás… no sé, haciéndote una imagen mental de todo? —Las palabras hicieron que Bill dejara de morderse las uñas y arruinarse la manicura en el proceso, y girara con expresión seria hacia su hermano. Tom levantó las cejas—. ¿Qué? Tú eres el motivo por el cual estamos leyendo esto y quien me está haciendo ver estas cosas.

—Pero ahora mismo no hago más que leer, en cambio tú sí lo estás imaginando y todo —afirmó Bill—, imaginándote haciendo _cosas_ _malas_ conmigo. Qué pervertido. —Primero Tom abrió los ojos de par en par y luego asintió tratando de no sonreír—. Qué desgracia la mía, estar enamorado de un pervertido.

Ante la frase ambos liberaron sendas risotadas, dejando olvidada la computadora al instante.

—Bill, ¿qué era lo que ibas a decirme?

Tom tenía mucha curiosidad, aunque sospechaba a dónde iban los pensamientos de su hermano que le miraba súbitamente sin expresión luego de haber estado riendo.

Sin contestar la pregunta, Bill apartó la laptop y se sentó en el regazo de Tom, una pierna a cada lado y le empujó con suavidad hasta que quedase tendido. Se inclinó, comenzando a dejar besos cortos en diferentes sitios de su cara. Pero todo movimiento tuvo que ser detenido cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un Gustav distraído, quien al verlos pestañeó sonriendo y a continuación formando un corazón con sus dedos.

Bill le miró casi molesto, resoplando, y Tom ocultó la cara con las manos.

—¿Qué quieres? —Lo que quería reclamar el vocalista era el porqué no tocó la puerta o que lo mejor sería que quitara esa sonrisita de sus labios que ya le estaba tocando los nervios. Con movimientos lentos se bajó de encima de su hermano—. Oye, Gustav, despierta…

—David llamó para decir que iba a venir a la hora de la cena porque tiene que hablar con nosotros —fue su respuesta pasados unos cuantos segundos.

—Chico listo, la hora de la cena fue hace mucho —contestó Tom, sentándose y acomodándose la gorra en su cabeza.

El rubio hizo una mueca fingida de atontamiento, como si de pronto no supiera donde estaba y Bill le lanzó una almohada.

Georg eligió ese instante para entrar a la habitación y aclaró todo diciendo que a David se le había hecho tarde, pero que ya estaba a punto de llegar. Ni bien terminó de hablar, la voz de un hombre les llegó desde algún sitio no muy lejano del departamento. Sin apresurarse, los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala, que era donde siempre su productor se instalaba a sus anchas para charlar con ellos.

—Pasado mañana tienen que dar una entrevista —David les comunicó después de los saludos respectivos y sin perder el tiempo.

Los abucheos, quejas y demás se dejaron escuchar sin ningún tipo de reserva.

Sí, era cierto que habían tenido unos días de descanso durante los cuales no habían hecho nada, ni siquiera ensayar o llevarse consigo los instrumentos, pero los chicos sabían que eso tampoco le daba a David carta blanca para no comunicarles con verdadera anticipación alguna aparición pública; además, era la segunda vez en el mes que les hacía eso.

Lo peor era que en el fondo sabían que podían renegar, discutirle todo lo que quisieran a David, sin embargo, al final nada le quitaba a éste que fuera uno de sus productores y que sólo tomase las decisiones que les convendrían eventualmente, ya sea en su búsqueda de internacionalización o mantener a raya a los periodistas… o intentarlo.

Al cabo de diez minutos sólo quedaba pendiente cuántos días estarían fuera y cuánta ropa debían empacar, pero cuando pensaron que a David le quedaba despedirse e irse, él anunció que había escuchado un rumor que le había llamado la atención.

—Ustedes dos —señaló a los gemelos—, fueron vistos a unos cuantos kilómetros de Loitsche —el tono de su voz, para alivio general, era más de curiosidad que otra cosa—. ¿Es verdad que condujeron sin licencia?

Como ninguno se adelantó a responder o a aclararle la duda, el productor siguió hablando:

—Miren, sé que son jóvenes y quieren aventuras y vivir, pero tampoco pueden olvidar que están en el centro de atención del ojo público.

De ahí añadió su conocido discurso sobre publicidad mala y buena, y al final se marchó, recordándoles que el bus pasaría en la tarde.

—¿A qué hora es eso? ¿Las doce y un minuto, la una o las dos? —La duda evidentemente hecha no buscaba resolverse. Georg se pasó una mano por el cabello e hizo un gesto de fastidio—. Pensé que lo de Nancy sería algo aislado…

—Es un viaje corto —dijo Gustav, restándole importancia y se levantó del sofá, estirando los brazos—. ¿Qué haría David si se enterara de ustedes dos?

El simple pensamiento no le produjo gracia alguna a los presentes. Cómo había cambiado la relación que los gemelos era un secreto que debía permanecer entre los ellos y punto.

—Tienen que ser cuidadosos —aconsejó Georg y adoptó una actitud pensativa, poniéndose la mano debajo de la barbilla—, aunque antes, cuando no había “nada” —hizo comillas con el dedo índice y el anular a sus últimas palabras— la tensión se notaba igual.

—¿Tensión?

Tanto Bill como Tom tenían las cejas levantadas y, a pesar de que ambos supieran exactamente a qué se refería y que hubiesen hablando de lo mismo con anterior anterioridad, les llamaba la atención.

—Bill canta a Tom —se adelantó a responder Gustav—. Tom le ignora o lo intenta y a veces lo logra, entonces Bill le patea o le empuja y los dos se miran y se sonríen con complicidad. Y Bill y Tom son felices. —Alzó los hombros y negó con la cabeza—. O algo así.

Georg rió, contagiándole al propio Gustav y a Tom, mientras Bill sólo se limitó a hacer mohín.

—No olvides que ante todo, las chicas gritan, gritan mucho —comentó Tom en medio de las carcajadas.

—Y sí, bueno, eso es lo que pasa en algunos conciertos —intervino Bill, entre molesto e impaciente por zanjar la conversación—, y nada va a cambiar ahora, es decir, no hay forma de que de ahora en adelante me acerque más a Tom o que en algún ataque impulsivo le bese o algo así.

Ante la perspectiva, los chicos comenzaron a carcajearse de nuevo. Todos, a excepción de Bill que no le veía el humor.

—El histerismo que provocarían sería demasiado y eso que mejor ni hablar de la reacción de los moralistas y puritanos —señaló Gustav y el resto quedó en silencio. Bill suspiró y tomó de la mano de su hermano, apretándola por un instante antes de soltarla.

—Me voy a dormir, buenas noches —se despidió Bill y a pasos lentos se dirigió a su habitación.

Tom se quedó un rato más con sus amigos, tomando una lata de cerveza y platicando sobre nada en particular antes de decir hasta mañana y darse una ducha. Luego, se lavó los dientes y se puso un pijama y, sin dudarlo siquiera, se dirigió al cuarto de Bill. Las luces estaban apagadas y su hermano estaba de costado, dándole la espalda a la puerta, pero por ningún momento se le pasó la idea de que estuviese dormido.

—Oye Bill, ¿te sientes bien?

—Tomi, ven, duerme conmigo —le respondió una voz soñolienta—. Quiero que me abraces. —Sin esperar a que la petición fuese repetida, Tom hizo lo que Bill le había pedido, pegándose a su cuerpo—. Nunca me sueltes, no sé qué podría pasar si lo hicieses.

Tom hizo que se girara y se besaron con lentitud hasta que quedaron dormidos.

Para David Jost, horas de la tarde resultó ser exactamente unos minutos después del mediodía, no más, no menos; así que el bus llegó y a los chicos no les quedó más remedio que apresurarse en hacer sus maletas.

El viaje, según les dijeron, iba a ser de casi medio día, pero como ellos ya estaban a acostumbrados a largos trayectos, no se les hizo demasiado cargado y mucho menos con las comodidades que tenían en el bus. Una vez en la ciudad, dieron la entrevista sin ningún percance y Bill puso atención extra a no dejar traslucir sus sentimientos y en mantener la calma aun cuando Tom hacía sus típicos comentarios de adolescente hormonal.

Después de la entrevista, les avisaron de una fiesta y considerando que hacía ya buen tiempo que no festejaban nada en concreto, aceptaron ir en un implícito acuerdo. Bill se sentía algo nervioso desde el inicio. Sabían que debían guardar las apariencias y que eso implicaría a su hermano flirteando, pero… eso no gustaba, es más, era todo lo contrario, y pudo reafirmarlo desde que llegaron al local y Tom se alejó de él para tontear con una chica castaña de largas piernas torneadas.

Algo pasó por su cabeza y se instaló con comodidad: ¿Tom comenzaría a engañarle en sus propias narices? Se mordió labio y estrechó los ojos, sintiendo llamaradas de ira incrementarse en su pecho. No habían hablado hasta qué punto su relación afectaría el resto de los aspectos en su vida, y en el fondo, Bill estaba al tanto que tener una actitud de novia celosa sería desagradable para ambos. Sin embargo, en algún momento de la noche eso le había dejado de importar y sólo se concentró en matar a su hermano con la mirada y en mover compulsivamente un pie.

Tomándose de un trago lo que le restaba de licor en su vaso y sin poder soportar más el hacer nada, se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba Tom y le agarró de la mano sin darle relevancia al que pensarían el resto de personas que estaban cerca. Cuando éste le cuestionó con los ojos, sonrió fingidamente y le dijo adiós a la chica, halando a su aturdido hermano sin explicaciones y sin liberarle hasta llegar al baño. Una vez ahí cerró la puerta con seguro y clavó la vista en él.

Tom se había dejado llevar sin reclamar o querer soltarse, y se quedó viéndole con los labios curvados en una media sonrisa y los ojos brillosos; sin duda había ingerido más alcohol de lo que debía, pero menos de lo que acostumbraba.

—Tom… —Bill notó que no sabía qué decir, ni había algo de lo cual pedir explicaciones. Y Tom seguía observándole persistente—. Mierda.

—No iba a hacer nada con ella —dijo de pronto, arrastrando las palabras—. La idea no se me cruzó por ni un segundo. —La media sonrisa se convirtió en una completa y Bill le creyó y se sintió como un tonto—. Bill, esto de…

Sin querer saber qué le iba a decir o quizá porque el alcohol en sus venas empezaba a hacer verdadero efecto, Bill se adelantó y con un brazo le atrapó el cuello, pegándose a sus labios. Besó a Tom con fuerza, atrapándolo contra una de las paredes con un empellón y haciendo que su hermano golpeara su cabeza por el movimiento brusco; sin embargo, no se detuvieron ni por eso y siguieron besándose como si el mundo se les fuera en eso. Bill tuvo la certeza que no dejarían de besarse aunque alguien tocase la puerta y amenazara con echarla abajo si no abrían.

Bill perdió cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que pasó entre besos prolongados e intensos. Le gustaba Tom así, sumiso y que se dejara invadir la boca sin intentar revertir la situación, que se dejara lamer y morder sin quejarse; era excitante. Cuando se separaron estaban jadeaban y sus labios estaban rojos y brillantes. Bill deslizó la mano que tenía libre por las rastas y sonrió.

—Esto estuvo muy bien. —Tom arqueó las cejas, dando a entender que eso era _obvio_ —. Siempre tan humilde —bromeó Bill sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza—. Vamos al bus, Tomi, no quiero que vuelvas con esa chica.

Tom asintió y pasó un dedo por los labios; Bill notó que su hermano tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, si bien no podía decir si era por el alcohol o por el beso.

—Te ves muy lindo. —No recibió réplica alguna.

Salieron del baño. Por suerte al parecer nadie les había visto y luego de unos cuantos tropiezos de Tom y burlas correspondientes, llegaron al bus que estaba desierto a excepción de un par de guardaespaldas. El resto del staff, David, Georg y Gustav seguían en el club.

—Tom, ¿no se supone que el hormonal eres tú? —susurró Bill cuando estaban a solas en la parte de las literas. Tom negó con la cabeza y sonrió, para luego encoger los hombros—. Creo que voy a enloquecer…

—Y se supone que tú eres el romántico que… espera, a veces sí lo eres —suspiró derrotado y dejó escuchar que risitas sin sentido. Bill le dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano—. ¿Por qué enloquecer? —preguntó—. Me gusta besarte, ¿te he dicho eso?

Bill decidió ignorar la última parte.

—Si te preocupa que comience a enviarte flores o te escriba cartas de amor, ni te ilusiones porque no sucederá —dijo con fingida gravedad y los dos se carcajearon. Con movimientos algo torpes, una vez que dejó de reírse, Tom se deshizo de su gorra y de su camiseta—. ¿Qué haces?

—Sé que soy el sueño de cualquier adolescente —el volumen usado por Tom era casi un murmuro que desaparecía—, no debes avergonzarte por desearme.

—Estás mal… y ebrio.

El chico de rastas asintió y se quitó su pantalón, y atrajo a Bill a sus brazos, besándole y haciendo que cayeran en la litera que más cerca estaba. Se quedaron unos cuantos minutos así, entre besos cortos y caricias por encima de la ropa. Bill le dio una lamida al cuello de Tom y se separó.

—Yo no quiero hacer nada si no estás totalmente consciente.

—Pero pasa que _sí_ quieres —contestó Tom cerrando los ojos. Bill suplantó la mano que paseaba por el pecho desnudo de Tom con su boca, logrando arrancar un jadeo—. Mira, tú te echarías y yo me pondría encima.

Bill sonrió, pero no dejó de dejar las caricias húmedas, centrándose en las tetillas.

—¿Por qué yo abajo?

—Bueno, si prefieres… —Tom se detuvo un instante al sentir que Bill se echaba arriba de él, apartando sus piernas y poniendo todo su peso—… yo abajo. El orden de los factores no altera el producto.

Su hermano soltó una risa y fue otra vez hasta sus labios, invadiéndolos.

El deseo había estado presente todos los días anteriores, pero atrapado, como algo que se podía controlar y más porque ninguno de los dos había dado el primer paso para hacer algo más que caricias y besos. Bill, para sus adentros, sabía que él tenía que hacerlo, que tenía que romper esa barrera ya que su hermano a veces podía ser la persona más tímida y reflexiva que podía existir.

Con algo de dificultad, resbaló una mano entre sus cuerpos y después de adherir los ojos en las facciones Tom para grabarse cada expresión que iba a hacer, envolvió con una mano la semi-erección. Algo parecido a un gemido ahogado invadió la zona del bus donde estaban y sus toques dieron inicio, suaves y delicadas al principio. La carne se puso dura bajo su contacto y Tom apretó los párpados, suspirando y jadeando.

—Bill… —Sin ser más que un balbuceo, fue suficiente para obtener que le acariciaran con más fuerza y segundos después se corriera—. Bill, Bill, Bill…

—Fue rápido, Tomi, ni que estuvieras tan borracho —dijo Bill sin burla y con una sonrisa.

Muchas veces se había masturbado, después de todo era un adolescente normal y en más de una ocasión había tenido las hormonas alborotadas, pero hacérselo a otra persona, a su propio hermano y… amante, era algo nuevo. Por mucho. Con pesadez se levantó y miró la eyaculación en su mano. Tom no le dejó hacer algo más debido a que sin previo aviso le tomó de la cintura e hizo que se acostara a su lado. Bill sentía la incomodidad entre las piernas, sin embargo, no hizo nada.

Escasos minutos después el mayor de los gemelos estaba dormido, echado boca abajo a su lado y con el rostro volteado hacia él, transmitiéndole paz. Con pereza, Bill pasó la yema de los dedos por las heridas de la pelea que habían tenido cuando estaban de visita en casa que ya estaban por desaparecer. Subió los dedos por la columna y los desvió hacia un brazo y suspiró. Se sentía feliz de tener a su gemelo, feliz de ser querido del modo en el que lo deseaba. Inclinándose lo justo, depositó un beso casto sobre una de las comisuras del labio de Tom y se acomodó para dormir.

Un par de horas después Gustav y Georg llegaron. El chico castaño estaba ebrio y se trababa en pronunciar algunas palabras, sin embargo, aún podía mantener el equilibrio; en cambio, Gustav estaba en casi perfectas condiciones. Ambos habían estado festejando hasta lo último.

—Se ven…

Bill no había cerrado la cortina.

Gustav intentó encontrar un término que describiese a los gemelos abrazados con expresiones de tranquilidad y semidesnudos. Encogió un hombro y le dio un codazo a Georg que había empezado a dormitar apoyado en uno de los soportes de las literas.

—Todavía no lo han hecho —afirmó el bajista como si alguien le hubiera preguntado y avanzó los pasos que le separaba de su propia cama, dejándose caer ahí—. Son unos… niños —fue lo último que dijo antes de dejarse arrastrar por el sueño y la borrachera.

—No, no lo son —contradijo Gustav, viendo una mancha altamente sospechosa. Sin querer concentrarse más en eso, lanzó una manta encima de Georg, corrió la cortina de la litera donde estaban los gemelos y fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes.


	11. Décimo capítulo

La puerta estaba entreabierta, por unos insignificantes centímetros que actuaban de ruidosos voceros, llamándolo con ímpetu a terminar de abrirla y adentrarse. Su hermano sabía que estaban solos en el departamento porque Georg y Gustav habían ido a no se acordaba dónde. Entonces, por lógica podía deducir que Bill lo había hecho a propósito y eso le ponía intranquilo. Rezongando, Tom siguió caminando de un extremo al otro del corredor, sin decidirse a entrar o alejarse. En el fondo, lo que quería hacer era ingresar al baño y de ahí…

—¿De ahí qué, Tom? —se preguntó, y quedándose completamente en blanco, dejó que un sonido de frustración saliera de sus labios y a pasos largos fue hacia su habitación. Ahí se hizo de la guitarra que nunca abandonaba su pieza y comenzó a tocar acordes elegidos al azar.

A veces se le hacía imposible digerir del todo lo que pasaba. Lo que pasaba con él, con Bill, y especialmente lo que sucedía entre ambos. Se le provocaba como irreal, como si de un momento a otro fuese a despertarse y a quedarse con la sensación de extrañeza en el estómago para siempre. Pero las sonrisas de Bill, sus miradas, sus palabras estaban ahí y en oportunidades se sentía tan sobrecogido que no podía hacer nada más quedarse mudo.

—Tomi, Tomi… —El canturreo alegre hizo que sus movimientos se detuvieran y levantara la vista. Bill estaba en el umbral de su puerta, sólo con una toalla en la cadera y una sonrisa muy amplia en la boca—. Tom, ahora es el momento.

Por respuesta, abrió mucho los ojos, pero intentó ocultar su sorpresa retornando los ojos a su amada guitarra.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó modulando su voz para que no se notara mucho el interés o el asombro. Bill soltó una risita que no le supo bien por algún motivo, y avanzó unos pasos sin pronunciar palabra alguna—. ¿Bill?

—Que me cantes —dijo con simpleza y sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con dulzura e inocencia y Tom no pudo más que mirarle de vuelta sintiéndose como un tonto, alegando que no entendía a qué se refería—. ¿No te acuerdas? Yo quiero que me cantes y tú quieres que… baile.

De pronto, el recuerdo de la noche de fiesta en la casa de Georg arribó a la cabeza de Tom haciendo que éste asintiera sin convencimiento.

—Ahora que lo dices, ¿vas a bailar para mí? —No sabía si sentirse desilusionado porque su hermano se había referido a otra cosa o sentirse aliviado. Bill negó, afirmando la toalla en su cintura—. Bueno, si no es eso… ¿qué es? ¿Y por qué no te has cambiado?

—Es decir, sí voy a hacerlo, pero será después de que tú me cantes —aclaró Bill, ignorando la segunda pregunta como si no hubiera sido planteada. Tom meneó inmediatamente la cabeza. Bill sugirió resolverlo lanzando una moneda—. Parecemos dos niños… de nuevo.

Tom aceptó, riéndose y se levantó para buscar una moneda o algo que sirviera igual. Cuando encontró una, Bill se adelantó a escoger cruz y, para su satisfacción, ganó.

—Bueno, Tomi, acércate y cántame al oído ahora mismo.

La risa había desaparecido por completo de los labios de Tom, aunque una sonrisa se puso mientras avanzaba, rodeaba con un brazo a su hermano y le obligaba a que se sentara en su cama. A pesar de la confianza que intentaba demostrar, se sentía nervioso. Cantar era un era un verbo totalmente asociado a Bill desde que tenía memoria, o una actividad para realizar en la ducha o en los conciertos donde los gritos de las fans ahogaban su voz. Por otro lado, tenía verdaderas ganas de ver a Bill bailando, o intentándolo, y un trato era un trato, así que iba a cumplirlo.

Luego de pensar unos segundos, la única letra que se le vino a la mente fue la de una de las canciones de Nena. Rindiéndose y sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían como hacía mucho no lo hacían, tragó duro y abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido brotó. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y dio un par de saltitos en su propio sitio para infundirse ánimos, cosa a la que no ayudaba que Bill tuviera una mano encima de sus labios, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa que sabía era de burla. Antes su gemelo le había estado devorando con la mirada, lo cual le había amenazado con arrebatarle la escasa decisión.

—Las cosas que hago por ti —fue su último susurro y empezó a cantar un par de estrofas de una canción que sabía gracias a que Bill le había vuelto loco poniéndola una y otra vez un par de años atrás. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte, y sentía que hasta las orejas le quemaban de la vergüenza mientras se escuchaba a sí mismo, paseando los ojos por cualquier lado que no fuera un chico de cabellos negros y estrujándose las manos.

Ya eran dos días desde que habían vuelto al departamento en Hamburgo.

Esa mañana apenas Bill abrió los ojos, cuando el bus todavía estaba en plena carretera, había notado el semen ya seco que había en algunas partes de las sábanas y en su mano; así que agradeciendo que el resto aún estuviese completamente dormido, sacudió a Tom con brusquedad, obligándole a que también despertase. Su hermano lo había hecho luego de varios intentos y con una expresión de te voy a matar ahora mismo si no tienes un buen motivo.

—Déjame dormir un rato más —había pedido con voz pastosa, apenas entreabriendo un ojo—. Creo que la cabeza me va a explotar de un momento a otro y todavía es de madrugada —añadió, volviendo a acomodarse. Bill había estado tentado a dejarle en paz y ocuparse él de la limpieza, sin embargo, era necesario que Tom se levantase para cambiar las sábanas, por lo que lo sacudió de nuevo—. Oye, déjame en paz —balbuceó.

—¿No te acuerdas de anoche?

De pronto, y sin previo aviso la duda le había entrado de forma fulminante a Bill. Sabía que Tom no había estado muy ebrio, pero de todos modos su memoria podía haberle hecho una mala pasada y, de paso, hacérsela a él también.

—¿Acordarme de qué? —preguntó Tom, rindiéndose. Bill no iba a dejarle volver a dormirse—. ¿De lo celoso que nos resultaste? —Abrió los ojos y se apoyó en sus codos, sonriendo sin malicia, antes de cambiar la sonrisa por una expresión de dolor al sentir sus sienes punzarle con fuerza—. Dios, Bill, por favor consígueme una aspirina o ahógame con la almohada… —gimió.

Bill, después de eso, sólo había suspirado, indicándole a su hermano que se fuera a dormir a su litera y que después de acomodar todo, le llevaría agua mineral y alguna pastilla para la resaca. Tom le había hecho una señal de agradecimiento para después incorporarse e irse al otro lado del bus arrastrando los pies con mucha lentitud. Bill había limpiado y cumplido al pie de la letra sus palabras, para agradecimiento de Tom, quien le miró como un verdadero salvador cuando el malestar en general se alejó a pasos rápidos.

A la pronunciación de _Neun-und-neunzig Kriegsminister_ , la mente de Bill regresó rápidamente al presente, y se quedó ahí, sus ojos brillando como si fuera un simple adolescente viendo a la persona que le gustaba. Y era cierto, además, le gustaba la voz de Tom, diferente a la suya y grave, sumándosele la cara abochornada y el tono algo tembloroso le daba un aire de inseguridad que pocas veces se le podía ver… y por lo mismo, era sumamente atractivo.

En algún momento se encontró tan deseoso de saltarle encima que dejó de pensar coherentemente; nunca antes lo había anhelado tanto, o quizá sí, pero no podía decirlo con seguridad. Para cuando se dio cuenta, la sangre se había agolpado en su entrepierna y la toalla no era algo que le ayudaba a ocultarlo mucho.

Sintiéndose incómodo y ruborizado, Bill se removió un poco y puso las manos encima de su regazo, sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde porque Tom ya había notado cómo estaba, dejando de cantar y observándole con diversión a la vez que caminaba hacia él.

—Tu turno —anunció una vez que estuvo a su lado. Bill negó repetidamente y se removió un poco más—. ¡No puedes hacer trampa!

Sintiéndose bien consigo mismo, incluso si la vergüenza no se le pasaba del todo, Tom jugó con su piercing, agarrando las manos de su hermano y haciendo que se enderezara.

—¿Y si lo dejamos para luego? —preguntó Bill, mordisqueándose el labio y sin quitar las manos de donde las tenía. Esta vez fue el turno de Tom para negar—. Tomi, después y… —dudó— no sé, hago lo que quieras.

La proposición era tentadora, pero no lo suficiente.

—Baila para mí y después vemos qué hacer con… _eso_. —Usualmente Bill no era tan pudoroso, pero la situación, los ojos y la sonrisa de Tom le ponían nervioso, casi tanto como antes había estado su gemelo cuando le cantaba algo de Nena—. Bill, no te hagas de rogar.

Juntando determinación de no sabía dónde, asintió y empujó a Tom de los hombros con fuerza medida, haciendo que éste cayera en la cama, y sin darle oportunidad para que cuestionara qué pensaba hacer, se puso encima a horcadas, asegurándose de que la toalla no se le resbalara ni un poco. Tom, que lucía asombrado, sintió la dureza contra su estómago cuando se inclinó hacia delante, tensando las piernas y apoyándose en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo vas a bailar en esa posición? —inquirió el mayor de los gemelos con poco aire, mascullando. Le gustaba cómo estaba, era cierto y que Bill tomara una iniciativa de ese tipo, otra vez, pero las ganas de tumbar a su hermano contra la colcha apenas podía suprimirlas—. Bill, no me dices y te juro que… _Mierda_.

Los pasados días, las veces que se habían visto sin ropa no habían sido pocas, pero sabía que eran diferentes las primeras oportunidades de las últimas. El ambiente estaba tenso y un aura de provocación, y algo de timidez, los rodeaba… Se habían visto desnudos, sí, se habían besado hasta quedar sin respiración, dándose caricias ligeras en lugares prohibidos, pero no habían pasado a más.

En el bus, después de que la resaca de Tom diera muestras de desaparecer casi por completo, Bill no había podido continuar con la duda, así que le preguntó a su hermano si recordaba lo que había pasado entre ellos después de salir de la fiesta. Tom había negado al principio, haciéndole sentirse disgustado con él y consigo mismo, y que se marchase refunfuñando sin querer hablarle a ver televisión o a conversar con Georg o Gustav, sin embargo, Tom no le dejó, y posteriormente, besándole el cuello, le confesó que había mentido para ver cómo reaccionaba, que sí se acordaba de todo.

—¿No crees que —preguntó Bill contra su oído, ondulando las caderas para probar su punto— en esta posición podría bailar perfectamente para ti?

Cuando Tom estaba más que dispuesto a levantarse lo necesario para poner a Bill contra el colchón y arrebatarle la toalla, la voz de David se escuchó desde el corredor, llamándoles con gritos y anunciando que tenía algo importante para decirles.

Bill miró con pánico a Tom, gritándole con la mirada que estaban en una situación completamente comprometedora, y más porque él estaba sin vestir. Su hermano puso un dedo en sus labios y le hizo incorporarse parar poder acomodarse la ropa y responder a David que iba en seguida.

—¿Y yo qué? —cuestionó Bill, sintiendo incluso que su erección tan molesta y palpitante de hacía apenas unos segundos, se perdía. David no podía descubrirles, simplemente _no_ —. ¿Me visto con algunas de tus prendas tamaño gigante? —Tom puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿O salgo de aquí como si fuera natural o…?

—¿Por qué sólo en toalla, Bill? —preguntó Tom por preguntar. Su gemelo alzó los hombros, incluso con picardía—. Mierda. Voy a salir y dentro de un rato te escabulles a tu propia habitación. Si David fastidia, me invento algo.

Sin dar lugar a una negativa, en rápidos pasos fue hacia la puerta y desapareció. Bill suspiró, agudizando el oído para saber exactamente cuándo debía salir.

Cuando creyó que era adecuado, salió. Por suerte no se topó con nadie camino a su dormitorio, y no tuvo inconvenientes en llegar y cambiarse con agilidad. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba con una ropa interior, camiseta y jeans en su sitio, escuchando con atención las palabras de David que les decía a los cuatro, ya que Georg y Gustav habían llegado aparentemente con él, sobre una serie de conciertos programados para dentro de mes y medio, las entrevistas que nunca faltaban y un par de sesiones de fotos. Luego de eso, Gustav junto a Georg y Tom fueron a ensayar, dejándole más o menos de lado, y David se marchó.

Lo que había pasado con Tom, o mejor dicho, lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, puso a Bill en un estado de excitabilidad difícil de controlar, así que con el pasar de las horas, a pesar de que el ambiente tenía una temperatura agradable, y hubiera un viento suave y casi imperceptible, se sentía intranquilo. Con Gustav estaba viendo un programa de concursos para pasar el rato, y mientras él comía una porción de helado, el rubio llevaba una lata de gaseosa en la mano.

Bill bostezó cuando inició la canción pegajosa que daba paso a los comerciales, y chasqueó la lengua, girando hacia a el rubio que estaba a su lado y viendo de paso el reloj que estaba colgado en ese lado de la sala.

—Ya son casi las once, ¿por qué no terminan? —preguntó con evidente fastidio en su voz, antes de volver a su posición anterior y llevarse una cucharadita de helado a la boca—. Han estado ahí encerrados desde siempre —siguió quejándose al ver que Gustav hacía como si no hubiera escuchado algo—. Oye, tú…

Georg y Tom seguían ensayando, y estaban con algunos que formaban parte del equipo de sonido. Entre prácticas, afinaciones y otras cosas a las que Bill no llegaba a interesarle del todo, se la habían pasado prácticamente toda la tarde en sala de prácticas. En algún momento Gustav se le había unido, y sin decirle algo, se había sentado a su lado cuando estaba haciendo _zapping_ en la televisión ubicada en la sala. Por otro lado, para completa molestia de Bill, aparte del sonido de los instrumentos, de vez en cuando se escuchaba una carcajada ocasional y conversación bulliciosa.

—Sí, deben de estar divirtiéndose —comentó Gustav, como si en verdad no le concerniera.

Bill frunció el ceño más y comió un poco más helado. _Tenía_ que ver a Tom.

—Por cierto, Bill… —Gustav sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y se fijó con atención en las facciones de su compañero de banda mientras decía lo siguiente—: ¿qué tanto hicieron Tom y tú en el bus? —No había tenido ocasión de curiosear porque los gemelos no se habían despegado, y sabía que Tom haría una broma evasiva y ahí quedaría todo—. Cuando llegamos ya estaban dormidos y, ¿sabes?, no parecían ángeles, precisamente, y las sábanas…

—Eso es privado —interrumpió Bill, adelantándose para que no terminara de hablar y sintiendo el rostro acalorado. Sospechaba a qué iba a llegar el baterista. Tratando de componer el semblante y olvidándose por un segundo de lo fastidiado que estaba, suspiró, sabiendo que no podía negar lo que era muy evidente—. ¿Sólo te diste cuenta tú?

—Sí —asintió Gustav—, o por lo menos eso creo. Al despertar estaba todo normal, nada de… manchas, ya sabes —sonrió en burla de nuevo— o a Tom con una expresión que únicamente se le ve en el escenario.

El menor de los Kaulitz no dijo nada, dando el tema por zanjado de pronto. Siguió comiendo su helado y Gustav centró toda su atención de vuelta a la televisión, como si la conversación previa no hubiera sucedido. A Bill, que Georg y Gustav supieran no era algo que le molestara o alegrara, pero comentarios y pláticas como la que acababa de tener con el baterista, le perturbaban el ánimo.

—Escucha.

Gustav y su tono grave le trajeron a la realidad. Bill viró hacia él, levantando una ceja y dejando a un lado el tazón con helado

—El ruido se acerca, seguro ya terminaron de incluir los nuevos acordes —explicó y Bill, al comprobarlo, sonrió—. Tu príncipe azul por fin se ha…

No pudo terminar sus palabras de burla porque un cojín le cayó en plena cara, haciendo que el contenido de la lata se derramara, humedeciéndole los pantalones. Bill rió, y Gustav consideró con seriedad la posibilidad de Tokio Hotel sin cantante.

—Vaya —se dejó escuchar la voz de Tom, que entró a la sala y de inmediato se dejó caer al costado de Bill—, parece que alguien tuvo un pequeño accidente.

Todos los presentes en la sala, que prácticamente de la nada eran muchos entre los chicos de la banda y los del equipo de sonido, se carcajearon con júbilo, acoplándose a Bill, que estaba desternillándose de risa.

Gustav, aunque no estaba muy acostumbrado a que todos se burlasen de él, se limitó a encoger los hombros para luego advertir con la mirada a Bill y decirle que las cosas no se quedarían así. Después de unos cuantos minutos ya estaba echado al olvido el incidente y todos estaban relajados hablando sobre temas triviales o viendo la televisión que había sido cambiada a un canal de videos musicales.

—Tom —llamó Bill, sintiéndose aburrido. Su hermano, que había estado conversando con Gustav y Georg sobre uno de los conciertos que se acercaban, los dejó de lado y centró toda su atención en él, medio sonriente y con una lata de cerveza en una mano que le habían entregado en algún instante—. Tom —repitió, sin saber que más decir y arrugando el ceño.

—Bill. —Mordiéndose un labio, negó con la cabeza. Tom abrió la boca para pedirle que le dijera, sin embargo, una ruidosa exclamación anunciando que la pizza había llegado ahogó su voz—. ¿Quieres hablar de algo? —preguntó cuando pudo, es decir, unos escasos instantes después.

Bill no tenía algo sobre lo cual quisiera hablar, a menos que contase el querer quejarse de que no concentrase toda su atención en él, y suspiró. Ya habría ocasión… ¿De qué? Ya lo descubriría.


	12. Décimo primer capítulo

—¡Chicos! Adivinen qué —gritó alguien no muy lejos de ellos—. ¡Es hora del póquer! Y hoy me siento con una suerte que…

Bill giró los ojos, pero cuando le llamaron a la mesa del comedor, donde las cartas ya comenzaban a ser barajadas, caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó en una de las pocas sillas que todavía quedaban vacías.

Era como una tradición implícita que los días durante los cuales casi todo el equipo de sonido estaba en el departamento, quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada jugando cartas y apostando dinero. Incluso había ocasiones en las David los acompañaba. En un principio a Bill le había desagradado todo eso, sin embargo, una vez que le encontró la gracia a ganar unos cuantos euros, aunque no tanto así a perder, esas madrugadas se habían tornado entretenidas.

Pasaron unas cuantas jugadas, al igual que las horas. Después de un blufeo de parte de Gustav que hizo caer a tres más de los jugadores, los únicos que quedaron en la mesa con dinero fueron los gemelos, un chico que se encargaba de los sintetizadores llamado Greg y Gustav. Georg había perdido durante una mala racha y había optado por retirarse a dormir antes de seguir quedándose sin efectivo.

—Voy a ganar en esta ronda —anunció Bill, a la vez que el resto miraba las cartas que tenían. Iniciaban otra ronda y, a pesar de estar pasando un buen rato, la perspectiva de subir a la habitación con su hermano se le había hecho más atractiva a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Como nadie comentó nada, agregó, sonriendo socarronamente—. ¿Qué? ¿Nadie me cree?

—Así es —contestó Tom, encogiendo las cejas—. Si la mitad de veces que dices eso fuera cierto hace mucho que hubiéramos perdido.

Gustav se remitió a asentir y Greg soltó una risotada mientras Bill advirtió que esta vez iba en serio.

—Nada eso, Billy —Tom trajo a colación el diminutivo más para molestar que para otra cosa—, esta es mía.

—Si estás tan seguro de eso, _Tomi_ —también lo dijo para fastidiar, aunque en tono cariñoso—, apostemos algo entre tú y yo.

Tom sonrió y aceptó de inmediato, muy seguro de sí mismo. Lo que estaban apostando no fue dicho, sino simplemente sobreentendido entre los gemelos.

—Oigan, chicos, lo mejor sería que… —intentó intervenir Greg, intuyendo que todo podía terminar mal para alguno. Sin embargo, nadie le hizo caso y diez minutos después Bill estaba con una sonrisa de triunfador y picando a Tom con el dedo, mientras éste le pedía que no molestara. Un Full estaba en la mesa, junto a un montoncito de billetes y unas pocas monedas delante de donde el vocalista estaba sentado.

Marcaban casi las tres de la mañana cuando finalmente Tom y Bill entraron al dormitorio del segundo. La casa estaba en silencio luego de pasar prácticamente tres horas y media llena de gritos, risas, música, humo de cigarrillos y, claro, latas y botellas de diversas marcas de cervezas y pedazos de pizza.

—Ese fue un juego entretenido —aseguró Bill, poniendo dentífrico  a su cepillo. Tom, que estaba en unos metros de él quitándose la camiseta, protestó haciéndole reír. La alcoba principal del departamento siempre le había pertenecido a Bill, pero desde que su relación con su hermano había cambiado, no era inusual que la compartieran—. Eres un mal perdedor, Tomi, siempre lo has sido… y no olvides que perdiste.

Unos brazos atraparon a Bill por detrás cuando estaba en cepillándose los dientes, rodeándole la cintura. Intentó pronunciar el nombre de su hermano pero brotó algo incomprensible, y Tom depositó un beso en su cuello con una sonrisa y caminó hacia la ducha.

—¿Vas a ducharte? —preguntó Bill una vez que se enjuagó, observando como el otro chico temperaba el agua.

—No. —Bill arqueó una ceja—. Los dos vamos a hacerlo —aclaró Tom, bajándose la ropa interior. El corazón del menor de los gemelos comenzó a latir con fuerza y sus mejillas se encendieron pero Tom estalló en risas, arruinando el momento, y Bill hizo un puchero—. No te puedes negar.

—Sí puedo hacerlo —afirmó el cantante con voz seria, lo cual acentuó la sonrisa de Tom. Bill seguía con su puchero—. Sólo que… mi cabello huele a humo y no me gusta que huela así —concluyó.

La sonrisa en los labios de Tom se ensanchó más, si es que era posible, mirando a su hermano se desabrocharse el cinturón.

—En la fiesta donde hiciste implosión por los celos actuaste como un cazador defendiendo a su presa —comentó de pronto. Bill le miró con la cara de “de qué hablas”, aunque rápidamente borró su expresión al caer en cuenta. Sin comentar algo, se bajó el pantalón y pateó sus zapatos—. Yo era la presa —aclaró Tom jugando con su piercing, metiéndose bajo la regadera y dejando que el agua tibia recorriese su cuerpo, estremeciéndose por lo agradable que era la sensación— y la chica era la otra cazadora.

El tema había sido olvidado… al menos eso había creído Bill.

Apenas entendió sobre qué hablaba su gemelo, tuvo las ganas de rehusarse a hacerle caso, o tomárselo en juego, por eso no había dicho nada. Pero al oír la aclaración innecesaria de que Tom era la presa, sonrió y ágilmente se deshizo de la camiseta que aún tenía encima y se acercó a la ducha. Llegó a Tom y dejó una serie de besos cortos en su hombro, orillándole contra los azulejos y dejando que su espalda se mojase al igual que las puntas de su cabello.

—Sí, lo sé —admitió por fin, sin decidirse a terminar de atrapar a su hermano con el cuerpo. Tom le observaba a la expectativa, comenzando a excitarse—. Pero esa chica creía que ya te tenía en sus redes, y no, Tom, tú sólo eres mío.

Ese afán de posesión, se sentía escalofriante y emocionante a la vez. Tom rió, levantando los brazos y haciendo que Bill hiciera inexistente el espacio que había entre ellos. Ambos jadearon, pero el vocalista siguió hablando en un murmuro:

—¿Oyes, Tom Kaulitz? Yo y nadie más tiene derecho a tocarte.

—Das miedo… Bill Kautliz. —Ambos soltaron sendas carcajadas, o un intento de, ya que el contacto de sus pieles les dejaba sin respiración, y con prisa unieron sus labios. Sin que se diese cuenta cómo, Bill era el que estaba contra la pared segundos después. Sin dar tiempo para algo, Tom empujó contra su cuerpo—. Bill… —jadeó ante el roce caliente y éste soltó un resoplido ahogado.

 _Contacto_ , rogaban sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones. Jamás habían hablado con claridad sobre sexo, o precisamente de cuándo hacerlo o cómo; era algo que iba a suceder en el momento propicio. Sin embargo, ambos estaban excitados ante la perspectiva. Ninguno de los dos era casto, quizá Tom era el que tenía más experiencia, pero sabían que una vez que lo hubieran hecho algo mutaría en definitiva sin marcha atrás: sería como el pacto final que sellaría el hecho de que realmente se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Aunque Tom jamás se hubiera imaginado estar haciendo eso con Bill semanas atrás, su relación había cambiado radicalmente, y sí, la sensación de irrealidad le invadía a veces, pero en ese instante todo estaba ahí. Su estómago sintiéndose como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, sus músculos completamente tensos y, sobre todo, excitado como hacía mucho que no lo estaba. Siguió moviéndose, y poniendo toda su energía en tratar de no terminar eyaculando sin más.

—Dios, Bill —gimió—. Bill, Bill…

Resbaló una de las manos entre sus cuerpos y agarró con fuerza su sexo, deteniendo sus arremetidas y haciendo que tocara el de Bill en sacudidas febriles y arrítmicas.

—Quiero hacerlo —dijo, sin respiración, alejándose unos centímetros—. Quiero hacértelo —repitió, sintiéndose tímido por lo que acababa de hacer, pero determinado. Desde el principio su hermano había jadeado y gemido, quejándose con él, y apenas se había separado, había tenido que asegurarse a uno de los grifos para no caer. Y no decía nada—. Dime sí… o dime no. Di algo —pidió.

—Me va a doler —fue lo que contestó Bill en voz baja. Su afirmación hizo desanimar por completo a Tom—. Pero —levantó los ojos y sonrió— lo quiero tanto como tú. —Alzó las manos y atrajo contra sí a Tom, haciendo que sus pieles se tocaran otra vez y les hicieran gimotear—. Soy todo tuyo, siempre ha sido así.

—Te… —dudó, pero mientras se abrazaba a Bill y recorría con lentitud sus dedos por la espalda húmeda, pegó la cabeza a su cuello y susurró en su oído—: Dios, te amo, Bill.

Las palabras hicieron al cantante suspirar con satisfacción, junto antes de sentir como dos manos se pegaban a su trasero y le acariciaban un instante, antes de que un dedo rozara su entrada.

—Estás seguro, ¿no? —preguntó en un murmullo, a la vez que seguía tanteando la zona, pero sin invadir, y sus latidos se desbocaban.

Bill ya no pensaba en nada, únicamente había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, lidiando con el sentimiento de que alguien le tocara tan íntimamente. Tom, aunque no obtuvo respuesta, siguió adelante y deslizó un dedo, lo más que pudo haciendo que Bill jadeara en incomodidad. La sensación era extraña.

—Si no lo haces con suavidad, te juro que… —No pudo terminar de hablar porque, aunque no estuviera listo, otro dedo se había unido—. Mierda, Tom —se quejó.

Estaban en el baño y el agua caliente seguía corriendo, mojándoles. Eso no era lo que Bill hubiera esperado, y, mucho menos, cuando Tom se alejó e hizo que se volteara de cara contra los fríos azulejos e hizo que se apoyara contra ellos, jadeando ante la frialdad contra su erección.

—¿Por qué…?

Una cama sonaba muy tentadora, pero ya estaban ahí.

—Me da más espacio —interrumpió Tom, quien siguió trabajando la entrada de Bill, saliendo y entrando, ya casi con brusquedad, produciendo gemidos y jadeos bajos no tan silenciosos. Por la posición no podía ver que los ojos de Bill estaban hechos agua y que se mordía el labio.

—Voy a… —balbuceó—. Necesito hacerlo ahora mismo, Bill… ¿sí?

Bill supo que si intentaba hablar, en vez de palabras, saldría un sollozo. Lo que sentía ante la preparación de Tom era dolor, pero un dolor placentero, como si quisiera pedir más fuerza y huir, gritar y deshacerse en lágrimas, todo al mismo tiempo. Y eso que apenas eran dedos, los cuales sabía que no tendrían comparación con verse partido en dos por un miembro excitado. Sintiendo pavor recorriéndole desde la punta de los pies hasta la raíz de los cabello, tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, y a continuación gruñó a Tom que lo hiciera.

—Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo —dijo Tom, que a pesar de que no le convenció, le hizo relajarse un poco, lo suficiente como para aflojar sus puños, apoyar la cabeza en la pared y abrir las piernas un poco más. Cuando ya no sintió los dedos, una curiosa sensación de vacío le hizo jadear—. Bill… —fue el último gemido antes de que Tom tomara con una mano su sexo y lo dirigiera hacia él.

Partiéndose un par de uñas por la fuerza con la que las apretó contra los azulejos, Bill sintió cómo le invadía, como, aunque su carne no cediera tan rápidamente, la excitación de Tom seguía abriéndose camino. Para evitar lloriquear y rogarle a su hermano que se detuviera, se mordió el labio con más arrebato, haciéndolo sangrar. De nuevo sentía el placer horriblemente doloroso y agudo, pero multiplicado por mil; un dolor que incluso le llegaba a los huesos y le hacía olvidar por completo el resto.

Tom, detrás de él, apretaba los dientes. Lo estrecho que estaba Bill le estaba volviendo loco, ver en negro y hacerle sentir como nunca antes. Sentía algo de dolor por lo apretado, sin embargo, más que eso era algo abrumador. Era saberse dentro de Bill. Cuando ya no pudo avanzar más, se afianzó agarrando las caderas de su hermano y salió con lentitud, pero volviendo a embestir de inmediato.

Esta vez, Bill no pudo evitar gemir, alto y potente, y sentir como un par de lágrimas tibias cruzaban sus mejillas. Y mientras las arremetidas se hicieron más continuas y fuertes, las ganas de que la tortura placentera siguiera para siempre y se detuviera en ese mismo segundo, le carcomieron todo el cuerpo. Los gemidos y jadeos, medianamente ahogados por el agua, se escucharon por todo el lugar, pero a ninguno de los dos les preocupó que los demás habitantes del departamento les oyeran.

Sintiendo que ya no podía durar más, Tom, salió de Bill, haciéndose hacia atrás e hizo que su gemelo volteara, de modo que quedaron frente a frente, y volvió a embestir sin aviso, y con apuro. Otra vez Bill empezó a gimotear, y más cuando una de sus piernas fue levantada, dejando un mejor acceso a su cuerpo, y a la vez haciendo que su miembro fuese atrapado entre su cuerpo y el de Tom.

Unos cuantos empujones más bastaron para que Tom se corriera coreando el nombre de su hermano con gemidos lentos, apretando los ojos y arrugando el entrecejo. La última arremetida fue hecha con frenesí especial y por ende causó más esa fascinante mezcla de dolor y placer, la respiración de Bill se cortó al ver la expresión de orgasmo de Tom, de deleite, esa que su cuerpo le había causado. Sin premeditaciones, llevó su mano hacia su propia erección y se acarició con urgencia, sintiendo a Tom retirándose con languidez y como un líquido tibio resbalaba entre sus piernas.

—Tomi… —fue su último suspiro antes de llegar a un clímax que pensó que no iba a alcanzar. Casi se derrumbó, pero Tom no le dejó, aún teniéndolo afianzado con fuerza contra la pared. Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio, escuchándose los alientos entrecortados—. Eso fue… —intentó decir Bill, pero su voz fue acallada por un beso.

Al abrir los ojos, Tom vio un hilillo de sangre correr entre las piernas de Bill, junto con el semen, y se había sentido consternado, pensando que le había hecho daño, así que cuando Bill comenzó a hablar, de seguro para recriminarle, sólo le besó, con ese cariño y lentitud que se le había olvidado poner en sus movimientos.

—Lo siento —murmuró Bill cuando el beso terminó. Su hermano negó con la cabeza y con mucho cuidado pasó sus dedos por su entrada, sin invadir y haciéndole jadear—. Debí de colaborar más contigo…

En el fondo, Bill no lo sentía; lo que quería era que Tom le convenciera de que lo había hecho bien, y de que para una próxima ocasión los dos disfrutarían más.

—No tienes nada que lamentar. En todo caso, el que debería sentirlo soy yo —el tono de voz de Tom se fue haciendo más débil—. ¿Te dolió mucho? —Bill asintió, pero después sonrió—. ¿Bill? Quizá no debimos de hacerlo en una ducha, de pie y…

—Tomi, cállate —silenció Bill sonriendo. Por todas partes le recorría un raro hormigueo de satisfacción, más que por el sexo, por finalmente haberlo hecho, por saber que podía ser maravilloso—. No puedo moverme —se quejó, haciendo un mohín al darse cuenta de que las piernas le pesaban como plomo—. Tom, me voy a dormir… —anunció, aunque no hubiera pasado el jabón por su cuerpo ni echado champú al cabello.

—Ven, te llevo en mis brazos.

Bill se acordó de lo dicho por Gustav sobre príncipes azules hacía unas horas y le enseñó el dedo del medio, poniéndose unos segundos bajo el agua y limpiándose los restos de lo que acababa de suceder. Después, muy resuelto a pesar del frío y de sus rodillas temblorosas, eso sin mencionar que también le dolía el trasero, caminó hacia la salida del baño.

—Simplemente contestabas que no y listo —dijo Tom, dándole alcance una vez que cerró el grifo—, pero claro que ni siquiera iba en serio…

Bill no respondió. Se vio envuelto por una bata y su hermano lo volteó para besarle. Cuando se apartaron, hizo una mueca y suspiró, siguiendo el trayecto hacia la cama y tendiéndose en ella. Tom se situó a su lado, y a los pocos segundos Bill apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, evitando mirarle y haciendo círculos con el dedo, en su piel, ya que a diferencia de él, Tom sólo tenía una toalla en la cadera.

—Oye, Tomi… —Tom giró la cabeza, para mirarle—. Soy celoso —declaró, como si la idea hubiera estado rondando en su cabeza desde hacía tiempo—, y tú te has esforzado en crearte una imagen de conquistador que no puedes desbaratar de la noche a la mañana. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer yo cuando una cualquiera esté coqueteándote y a ti no te importe y le estés haciendo caso?

Era una buena pregunta.

Los dos sabían que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento de hablar sin bromas sobre el tema. Las cosas no serían fáciles porque eran gemelos y se amaban, porque tenían una banda que cada vez se hacía más conocida y que recorría Europa, con visiones de en algún momento recorrer el mundo. Tom lo había reflexionado mucho cuando se encontraba solo y se quedaba pensando en el páramo tan difícil que se abría ante Bill y élm y ni aun así contaba con una respuesta rápida.

—¿Te acuerdas de que dijiste que nos estábamos lanzando a un abismo? —Bill dijo que sí, que se acordaba—. Mientras tengas tu mano junto a la mía, no importa… Creo que no podemos hacer nada. —Recapacitó—. Bueno, quizá no deba embriagarme en las noches de fiesta y no hacerle caso a la misma chica por más de quince minutos.

No era una gran idea, ni le iba a dar alivio a Bill del todo pero era lo que había y sonrió. Recibió una mirada impávida por unos segundos.

—Mierda —gruñó Bill, sentándose en la cama y haciendo una mueca cuando sintió dolor—.  Debería tatuarte o algo así. —Tom también se sentó y levantó una ceja—. En la frente, no, espera, en el pecho, de manera de que si me engañas, la imbécil que esté contigo, sea consciente de eso. —La idea se le hizo divertida… y totalmente demente—. Tomi, hazte un tatuaje con mi nombre —rogó y luego pasó a reírse.

—¿Y qué diría? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Todo el mundo sabía que Tom jamás se tatuaría por su miedo a las agujas, sin embargo, que Bill se mostrara así era adorable, que jugara con el pensamiento y más después de lo que acababa de suceder—. ¿Propiedad de Bill?

—No, claro que no. Diría que eres mi perra. —Tom no supo si reírse o asustarse, pero optó por la primera opción, liberando una carcajada—. Oye, estoy hablando con seriedad aquí.

Otra vez estaban relajados, en un punto cómodo

—¿Y desde cuándo soy tu perra?

Los ojos de Bill brillaron con un “desde siempre” y ambos sonrieron. Tom se levantó y fue hacia el closet en busca de ropa de dormir.

—Bill, ¿te gustó? —cuestionó cuando regresó a la cama. Entre las muestras de sangre y que Bill haya tenido que tocarse a sí mismo para acabar, las dudas le estaban corroyendo. Esa había sido su primera experiencia y sabía que las posibilidades de que fuera un reverendo desastre eran hasta tangibles, igual…

El menor se quedó en silencio y después suspiró.

—Fue extraño… como sentirse desearlo y odiarlo al mismo tiempo. —Tom asintió y le quitó la bata, ayudándole a ponerse su pijama como si fuera un niño pequeño—. Sé que a ti te gustó, Tomi, y mucho —anunció con seguridad—, y para la próxima tienes que hacer que a mí me guste tanto como a ti, ¿de acuerdo?

No hubo necesidad de una réplica afirmativa.


	13. Décimo segundo capítulo

Era el primer concierto del pequeño tour que darían por algunos países europeos. Estaba frente a un público de miles de personas que cantaban a coro con él el estribillo de _Wo sind eure Hände_ , sintiendo la adrenalina recorrerle las venas con fuerza brutal y una necesidad cada vez más creciente de estar en movimiento. Una de las mejores sensaciones existentes en el mundo. Corrió hacia el lado del escenario donde estaba Georg y continuó cantando con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía que si se acercaba a Tom, no podría evitar posicionarse detrás de él y hacerle sentir lo excitado que estaba. Lo había hecho muchas veces antes, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes: antes se había dejado llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias, ahora no podía ser así, existía la posibilidad de extralimitarse.

Que la imaginación y fantasías de las fans volaran en todas direcciones, apenas impulsadas por el cariño que se manifestaban o por el material que daban sin intención era algo; sin embargo, otra muy diferente sería confirmarles todo, y en el proceso _arruinarse_. Arruinar Tokio Hotel y su creciente ascenso, aparte que pensar en su mamá, en sus familiares enterándose le hacía sentir mal, hacía que su estómago se retorciera y el color se le fuera del rostro. Tom y él estaban cometiendo _incesto_.

Las cosas no eran fáciles, no podían serlo.

—¿Estás bien?

Era Tom preguntándole mientras tomaba a toda velocidad agua de una botella y le observaba cambiarse la camiseta empapada de sudor. Asintió apresuradamente sin poder decir algo, ya que tenían que salir de vuelta al escenario de una vez. Iban a tocar la última parte del concierto, y luego podrían irse a descansar al hotel.

Ya eran casi cinco meses desde que todo había cambiado, que deseara a Tom no sólo para bromear, jugar o anhelar estar en casa, sino para acurrucarse contra él y besarle, incluso tal vez dependiendo de dónde estaban, pedirle hacer el amor y después dormir.

Moviendo el pie rítmicamente, entonó la canción que estaba programada para el final y una vez terminada, gritó “¡Muchas gracias!” antes de salir corriendo, alejándose lo más rápido que podía de la vista de todos. Una vez que llegó al baño, se encerró y sintiendo las rodillas temblarle violentamente de ansiedad, se bajó la bragueta y se acarició de manera de rápida. Necesitaba poco, algo de roce y calidez para terminar con la tortura…

—Oye, Bill, ¿estás ahí?

Era Tom. Limpió a velocidad todo rastro que le pondría en evidencia y se lavó las manos. Un par más de golpes se escucharon.

—Pensaré que estás haciendo algo si sigues sin abrirme —escuchó tararear a su hermano, sin siquiera molestarse en rimar o _sonar_ _bien_ —, algo a lo que no me has invitado y me molestaré…

—Qué desafinado —dijo al abrir la puerta. Tom alzó una ceja y Bill se rió—. Aunque buena intuición, Tomi —le sacó la lengua—, si hubieras llegado unos minutos antes las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Frunciendo el ceño y sin decir nada, Tom agarró lo de un brazo y lo jaló hacia dentro del cuarto de baño, antes de cerrar la puerta en un sonido seco y besarle con ímpetu, devoradoramente.

—No podemos —indicó Bill con suavidad cuando se separaron unos milímetros con las respiraciones agitadas.

Tom le sonrió de costado, como si le comunicara que sabía que no debían hacer nada, pero que igual lo iban a hacer. El deseo que se podía sentir a través de sus ojos y sus movimientos bastó para acorralar a Bill contra la pared más que el cuerpo del otro adolescente. Jadeando, aunque ni siquiera hubiera contacto verdadero y que minutos atrás hubiese liberado energía sexual, devolvió la sonrisa.

Pero cuando se iban a besar de nuevo, la puerta fue aporreada con fuerza haciendo que se separaran con rapidez y cruzaran miradas. Tom se puso los dedos en los labios, indicando silencio y Bill asintió.

—¿Alguien está ahí? —escucharon. Era Georg. Tom fue el que contestó afirmando que sí—. Cómo no me lo imaginé… Saca tu trasero de allí y trae a Bill contigo que ya nos vamos. David estaba por mandarlos a buscar, agradezcan que sea un buen amigo y me haya ofrecido.

Ambos salieron seguidamente, recibiendo un bufido que indicaba claro regaño y se pusieron en marcha hacia la salida del local. Cuando estaban por llegar a las puertas rodeadas de fans que buscaban con desesperación autógrafos o fotos que sabían que tenían que darles, y fueron cercados por sus guardaespaldas, Tom miró con pena hacia sus pantalones y negó con la cabeza, suspirando. Imaginándose qué era lo que se lamentaba, Bill soltó una carcajada.

—Te lo recompensaré —susurró, dándole un apretón cariñoso en su hombro—. Ahora a trabajar.

Animado por la promesa, Tom agarró el marcador que le extendían y siguió al resto de muchachos. Esa parte de ser famosos le agradaba, debía admitirlo. Tener privilegios y accesos a ciertas cosas, situaciones y lugares que el resto de chicos de su misma edad únicamente podían soñar. Ser reconocido por muchos, firmar autógrafos, escuchar chillidos y “Tom, te amo”, inclusive los “¡Hazme un hijo!” era satisfactorio; a veces también aturdidor.

Llegando a las fans que estaban más cerca del bus, por ende las últimas a las que debían sonreír o intercambiar saludos, vio a una chica que le llamó la atención por lo bonita que era. Pensando que un coqueteo inocente no causaría daño a nadie, se entretuvo contestando las preguntas y dejándose tomar más fotos de las usuales.

—¿Y si te mueves de una maldita vez? Ya nos queremos ir y nada más faltas tú —le ladró Bill desde cerca para que nadie más escuchara al cabo de unos minutos.

Tom levantó la vista y vio que, en efecto, Georg y Gustav no estaban visibles. Seguro que su hermano había regresado del bus sólo para llamarle. Forzó una sonrisa.

—Estás hace más de cinco minutos aquí, estático… —siguió quejándose en voz baja.

Forzando aún más la sonrisa, Tom se despidió precipitadamente y siguió a su irritado gemelo. En el bus, antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Bill desapareció a paso rápido hacia la parte trasera. Tom se quedó en la cocina, donde Georg y Gustav hablaban con calma con David sobre el itinerario que les esperaba. Algo había hecho mal, esto estaba claro. Encendiendo un cigarro, a pesar de las quejas de los presentes, se quedó pensativo hasta que anunciaron que estaban en el hotel.

—¿Y ahora qué pasó entre ustedes? Bill está enojado. —Gustav comentó lo obvio cuando el mencionado pasó de largo para tomar el ascensor una vez que David les indicó que número de habitación les tocaba—. ¿Qué hiciste?

Tom hizo un gesto ofendido antes de decir que no sabía por qué su hermano estaba _tan_ molesto. Georg que estaba junto a ellos, lanzó risotadas.

—Pero es que está claro: demasiada atención a las fans —dijo el bajista, moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro como si le desaprobara—. Un momento estás haciendo cosas que no quiero saber en el baño con él y al siguiente estás flirteando con descaro con chicas que, aparte de bonitas, están dispuestas a meterse en la cama contigo apenas te escuchen chasquear los dedos —explicó—. Esas cosas ya no puedas hacerlas, amigo mío, ahora estás… —se detuvo abruptamente—. Ya nada es lo mismo.

—¿Estoy qué? —cuestionó con tono susceptible.

—Estás en una relación. Estás con pareja, comprometido, tienes que ser fiel… Toda esa mierda —intervino Gustav.

Era lo lógico. Tom pestañó unas cuantas veces, asimilando la información y de pronto sintió una repentina falta de apetito. Lo sabía pero escuchárselo decir a alguien más lo hacía real con una crudeza difícil de procesar de buenas a primeras. Llegaron al piso donde estaban sus habitaciones, y sin decir algo, Tom avanzó hacia la que tenía designada.

—¿No vas a bajar para cenar?

Negó con la cabeza sin dignarse a voltear.

Eran ya casi dos meses desde aquella escapada en la que se habían besado por primera vez y se hizo totalmente _oficial_ que irían en contra del mundo, de ser necesario, para estar juntos. Sin embargo, ahora que estaban en un tour luego de todo ese tiempo, Tom sentía que habían dejado la pequeña burbuja que era quedarse en el departamento, ensayar y dar mini-conciertos y entrevistas, y nada más. De tener un contacto limitado con el mundo al que estaban acostumbrados, y era extraño porque ahora sí volvían con fuerza a su ritmo de vida.

Siempre había tenido la costumbre de, si tenía el ánimo y el tiempo, comportarse extra amable con algunas chicas que seguían a la banda, si al final terminaba en besos o algo más con ellas, lo aceptaba sin remordimientos, como algo natural. Desde que había comenzando a… a “estar” con Bill, a sentirse con el derecho y el hambre de poseer su boca, sus sentidos, y a todo él, ni se le había pasado por la mente engañarle o acostarse con alguien más. Pero, no podía evitarlo, saberse de sopetón incapaz de siquiera coquetear sin causar una reacción adversa, le afectaba. Porque no era ningún tonto, aunque lo hubiera simulado frente a Gustav y Georg: sabía del sentido de posesión de su hermano, él mismo se lo había dicho, al igual que le había fastidiado mucho que se hubiera quedado rezagado por estar hablando con una fan.

Quitándose las prendas para darse un largo baño y deshacerse del sudor, y quizá temporalmente de sus pensamientos, quedó con calcetines. Cuando estaba por dirigirse al baño, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era un mensaje de Bill con dos simples palabras: “Ven conmigo”.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se dio la ducha que pensaba darse para luego ir hacia la recámara de Bill. No podía estar mal con él, y si algo que tenía metido en la cabeza le atormentaba demasiado, lo ideal sería sacárselo del pecho.

—¿Por qué no viniste antes? —fue lo que dijo Bill cuando le vio.

Estaba con pijama y el cabello húmedo. Todavía lucía enfadado, pero dentro de eso, asequible. Antes de que Tom abriese la boca, se adelantó:

—Tengo hambre. ¿Tú comiste algo? —Recibió una negación—. Genial, pediré servicio a la habitación.

Mientras hablaba por teléfono, Tom se le acercó y le abrazó por la espalda, rodeando su cintura y apoyando la cabeza en uno de sus hombros. Sintió a Bill tensarse y escuchó su voz agudizándose sutilmente, antes de que el auricular fuese dejado en su sitio y éste voltease, con los labios curvados hacia arriba y susurrando un “Tomi”, el enojo evaporado, al menos temporalmente.

Se abrazaron por unos segundos y se acomodaron en la amplia cama, prendiendo la televisión y pasando los canales de forma continua hasta que les avisaron que su pedido ya había sido arribado.

—¿Una cerveza? —preguntó señalando la pequeña nevera. Tom asintió y Bill fue hacia ella, cogió una lata y se la tendió—. Es extraño que Georg y Gustav estén sin molestar tanto rato…

Comieron sin añadir más, reducidos al silencio por lo que aún no habían dicho. Las latas de cerveza vacías, una tras otra, se fueron juntando. Al terminar de comer, volvieron a la situación previa, solamente que Bill se echó encima del regazo de Tom, dejándole que siguiera tomando y con los ojos pegados a la TV que fue puesta al azar en un canal norteamericano de espectáculos. El mutismo no iba a durar mucho, pero qué iría a romperlo, no lo supieron hasta que Tom dijo algo que creyó intrascendental.

—Ese tipo no es nada a comparación de ella. —Una foto de Jessica Alba y el ayudante de director con el que estaba saliendo fue lo que suscitó su comentario—. Podría conseguirse algo mejor…

—Cállate. Ya sé que te mueres por Jessica Alba, no es necesario que lo sigas repitiendo.

—No me digas que estás celoso —provocó el guitarrista, ahogando una sonrisa porque Bill se incorporó bruscamente y le miró, arrugando la frente—. Celoso, celoso. También estuviste celoso cuando me quedé hablando con esa chica y conseguí su número.

Estaba jugando y no creyó que estuviese yendo muy lejos hasta que su hermano gruñó y le jaló una de las rastas con violencia.

—Salvaje, estaba bromeando.

—Pues no me dio risa —rebatió Bill—. Y sí, estaba celoso, Tom. No me gustó nada que te quedaras atrás y que mientras todos estábamos esperando, tú siguieras intercambiando sonrisitas estúpidas. ¿Conseguiste su número? Me alegro por ti. —El mal humor se olisqueaba en el aire—. ¿Qué vas hacer al respecto?

¿Dónde estaba el Bill que sabía que no podía desbaratar la imagen de conquistador que tenía de un instante a otro? ¿Dónde estaba el que sospechaba que no _quería_ cambiar esa imagen tan rápido…? En el mes y medio que había trascurrido no todo seguía igual, y no tuvo la duda de que a medida de que pasara el tiempo, seguiría cambiando, él mismo, su gemelo, y su “contexto”.

—¿Qué voy hacer?

Sintiendo algo así como ahogamiento, Tom decidió que no quería analizar sino empezar a actuar, a expulsar de sí las incertidumbres. En movimientos rápidos, puso a Bill boca arriba y le aplastó con su peso. Su hermano puso una expresión de incredulidad.

—Ahora mismo voy a hacértelo hasta que ni te acuerdes de tu maldito nombre ni de tus malditos celos…

—No quiero… —Pero un jadeo ahogó las palabras de Bill cuando Tom presionó su cuerpo con el suyo. Estaba perdido, iba a ceder ante su hermano por más disgustado que estuviera, lo sabía. Y mientras recibía y había más fricción y cada centímetro de su piel ardía, supo que no importaba—. Dios, Tomi…

En cada beso profundo y apasionado se podía saborear la entrega con la que ambos se daban el uno al otro. Por más que las cosas no estuvieran bien en cada aspecto, podían contar que besándose, acariciándose y restregándose podían olvidarlo todo; lo cual era curioso porque seis semanas antes, la simple perspectiva de un contacto carnal tan imperioso no había sido posible de concebir por ninguno de los dos.

—Oye, tú todavía me debes algo —susurró Tom, arrodillándose y arreglándoselas con una celeridad pasmosa para quedarse en ropa interior, al igual que Bill al que había desnudado casi sin que se diese cuenta—. Tuviste mucho tiempo para hacerlo de ese modo, y no lo hiciste…

Como el otro seguía sin entender, le sonrió con picardía y cambió las posiciones, quedando espalda abajo y con su hermano encima de él.

Olvidándose de Jessica Alba, de la estúpida fan y del dilema que a veces amenazaba con extinguir el brillo en Tom y de lo que tenían, Bill abrió la boca de sobremanera sintiendo sus mejillas arderle.

—¿Quieres… quieres —no podía ponerlo en palabras con facilidad— que yo esté arriba? —La ceja que Tom levantó en respuesta le hizo sonrojar un poco más—. No es mala idea, aunque no estoy seguro si eres lo suficientemente rudo para soportar el dolor.

—¿De qué hablas? —Apenas terminó de decir la pregunta, Tom entendió súbitamente de qué se trataba. Sin saber si debía reírse o tomarlo con seriedad, carraspeó—. Me refería al baile que me debes desde hace mucho, no olvido la vergüenza de cantar a Nena mientras me comías con los ojos. No pensé en cambiar de… en cambiar _eso._

Bill musitó un “Ya veo”, y Tom suavizó su expresión.

—¿Pero cómo es eso de que no soy lo suficiente de rudo?

—Sí, Tomi, duele muchísimo, y yo te quiero tanto que no me gustaría que… —Sin poder seguir fingiendo voz dramática, Bill dejó escapar una risa—. No puedo creer que estemos hablando de eso.

Suspirando complacido, satisfecho de recuperar la comodidad y tranquilidad que siempre tenía con Tom, se echó en el pecho de éste, sofocando un gemido cuando vio atrapada su erección.

—Es normal —dijo Tom pasando sus brazos por la espalda de su gemelo—. ¿Sabes de qué me acabo de acordar? De cuando en la fiesta que nos obligaste a leer y ver porno inventado de nosotros por capricho —Bill frunció el ceño, aunque no refutó— me preguntaste si creía que era cierto si te dejabas dominar en la cama.

—¿Y es cierto? —quiso saber Bill, abandonando el abrazo y despabilándose del letargo que empezaba a sentir—. ¿Eh, Tom? —insistió, acordándose de los “fanfictions” que había leído, en los que casi imposiblemente todos, era una nena llorona y que se sometía a la entera voluntad de Tom, además que, por supuesto, era quién siempre tenía las piernas abiertas, dispuesto a gemir como mujer en película XXX y…

—Te acabas de medio espantar porque me entendiste mal y pensaste que te dije para que fueras tú el que se ocupara de casi todo. ¿Qué más pruebas que esas, Billy?

Ante su razonamiento, Tom sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, sin embargo, su sonrisa se congeló instantáneamente cuando vio a su hermano tomar aire para luego sentir una tibieza agradable por encima de sus bóxers.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo para sí mismo, curioso. Pero se sentía bien, rayos que sí, porque ese mismo ambiente relajado donde el amor se sentía en cada broma y movimiento, era justo lo que hacía que nada más interesara la mayoría de veces.

—Fue mi primera reacción —se defendió Bill, a la vez que seguía tocándole, sintiendo satisfacción mientras obtenía cada vez más dureza—. Lamento que imaginarme siendo el que te dé en vez de recibir me haya impresionando al principio —siguió con sarcasmo—. Y que conste que hablaba en serio con lo del dolor…

Tom asintió con solemnidad, mordiéndose la lengua para no dejar escapar ningún sonido de placer.

—Bill —resopló cuando el toque se intensificó.

—Te quiero —murmuró el cantante—, y si realmente quieres que algún día lo intentemos, tendrás que decírmelo. Pero este no el día, ¿verdad? —Su hermano asintió de nuevo, haciendo que Bill se levantase y le dejase desnudo—. Bien, porque ahora sí pienso pagarte tu baile, se me ocurrió la forma.

Mientras lo miraba ubicar el lubricante, esparcirlo con cariño y dedicación en su erección, y sobre todo mientras se puso en su regazo, y buscó, poco a poco y con lentitud, dejar que entrase en su cuerpo, Tom no pudo sentir más que amor por Bill, y saber que consciente o inconscientemente, no cambiaría lo que tenía con él por minutos de gozo insignificante con una cualquiera. Y no dejó que los miles de cuestionamientos que tenía en la cabeza mancillaran el momento.

Cuando llegó al clímax, aún sin terminar de recuperarse y estar otra vez en sus cinco sentidos, hizo echar a Bill y pegó su boca a su sexo, succionando con ahínco y lamiendo alternativamente las partes más sensibles hasta que le hizo alcanzar el orgasmo, el semen esparciéndose en sus mejillas y mentón al no alcanzar separarse a tiempo para evitar tragarlo. Con una sonrisa al verle todo manchado, Bill le jaló de la mano y le hizo besarle, compartir su sabor.

—Qué indecente me saliste —dijo Tom en un murmuro cuando el beso tuvo que terminar—. No me quejo. Gracias por el baile —agregó sabiendo que la imagen mental de Bill moviendo las caderas en forma circular, montándole, no podría quitársela jamás de la cabeza.

Limpiándose con pereza, se cubrieron y compartiendo un beso más, corto y casto, y se durmieron, cansados y sabiendo que les esperaba unas horas en el bus antes de otro agotador concierto en una ciudad que no estaba muy lejos.

El primero que despertó al día siguiente fue Bill, quien miró la hora en su teléfono y al ver que era temprano, se puso de costado, cuidando de no despertar a su hermano.

La noche anterior la habían pasado bien y el dolor que sentía en sus partes bajas era minúsculo. Desde aquella primera vez en la ducha, en pie y con los límites difusos entre el placer y el dolor más borrosos que nunca, habían mejorado mucho. Ahora si Tom daba en el punto correcto en su interior podía sentir un deleite que le hacía sentir escalofríos, poner los ojos en blanco y perderse en una conmoción total. Eso sin mencionar las muchas cosas que habían probado, con miedo o titubeo al inicio, y luego con desenfreno y sin sopesar consecuencias.

—Cuánto te amo… —balbuceó con voz ronca—. Da miedo. _Jodido_ miedo, ¿sabes?

Estremeciéndose involuntariamente, se levantó y se puso un albornoz para cubrir su desnudez, y fue a recostarse en un pequeño sillón que había, ensimismado. Se quedó largo tiempo así, sin notar de cuando su gemelo también renunció al sueño.

—¿Hace cuánto estás despierto? —Cuando viró, Tom le contemplaba, tallándose uno de los ojos y bostezando—. Dejaste la cama fría.

—Tomi —interrumpió—, lo de ayer fue una idiotez. —Su hermano no dijo nada, y Bill pudo leer en sus ojos la duda de si se refería a que él se hubiera dejado arrastrar por sus celos, o a que Tom prestase más atención de la debida a una chica—. No debí comportarme así —declaró— pero tú tampoco hiciste bien.

—Ven aquí, ¿sí? Aún tenemos unos cuantos minutos —pidió Tom. El otro chico le obedeció calladamente—. ¿Estás adolorido?

Como la respuesta fue una negación, se permitió sonreír y temblar con ligereza cuando Tom alineó su cuerpo entero con el de Bill luego de hacer que se quitase la bata y se metiera junto a él debajo del cobertor y las sábanas.

—Ayer no hice nada malo… no debiste molestarte tanto —dijo con cuidado y en un murmullo después de un breve rato.

—¿Nada malo? —Bill dejó caer sus párpados y se apretó un poquito más contra Tom—. Todavía pienso que fue idiota de tu parte… Pero si crees que no fue nada malo, está bien. El tour recién ha comenzando y supongo que más cosas así pasarán.

Tom quiso objetar, sin embargo, se vio besado con un frenesí que pocas veces Bill mostraba a esas horas de la mañana.

—Haremos un trato, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó al separarse.

—¿Cuál?

—Nada de celos tontos —Tom le miró sospechosamente—, o bueno, nada de exhibiciones ridículas ni fastidiarse.

Bill sabía a la perfección que quien había perdido los estribos por celos había sido él, pero la verdad había sido así porque no le había dado motivos suficientes a su hermano para ponerse celoso. ¿Había trampa en el “acuerdo” que estaba proponiendo? Indudablemente.

—¿Qué opinas?

Mientras que accedía sin estar convencido del todo, Tom supo que podía señalar como ansiedad aquel espiral que parecía haberse desarrollado en su estómago, removiendo todo a su paso. Sabía por experiencia que también podía ser los celos personificados, casi tanto como Bill. Aparte, que él tuviera _ese_ semblante le indicaba que iba a arrepentirse, que le estaba obligando a entrar a zona peligrosa.

Sin que pudieran seguir hablando porque Gustav les llamó, informándoles que debían bajar a desayunar y de una vez partir hacia su siguiente destino. Empezaron a cambiarse apresuradamente para impedir que cualquier miembro del staff, apurado por cumplir con lo planeado, subiese a buscarlos debido a que, ocasionalmente, se retrasaban y aparecían a último minuto. Comieron ligero, unas cuantas tostadas francesas acompañadas de zumo sin cruzar muchas palabras de por medio.

—¿Estarán bien? —preguntó Gustav a la vez que Georg y él, seguidos un par de guardaespaldas, caminaban detrás de los Kaulitz para subirse al bus—. Parecen estarlo, pero con ellos pocas veces se saben.

—Lo sé —apoyó Georg y giró hacia el baterista—. ¿Un videojuego sangriento y ruidoso para el camino?

Recibiendo una negación, gruñó _aburrido_ y adelantó el paso para alcanzar a Tom, quien difícilmente decía no a unas horas de vicio con el Playstation… Por supuesto, eso siempre y cuando Bill no le diese _la_ mirada y el chico buscase cualquier excusa tonta para desaparecer, sea para sexo, sea para discutir; algo de “gemelos”, según él. Riendo para sus adentros por lo sometido que estaba, aunque le costase admitirlo hasta para sí mismo, le dio una palmada en la espalda a Tom cuando le alcanzó.


	14. Décimo tercer capítulo

Andreas se rió con tanta fuerza de la broma que había hecho, que pronto le contagió y ambos estaban desternillándose de risa como si el mundo se estuviera acabando y ya no tuvieran oportunidades para más carcajadas. Tom, que estaba en la misma litera que Bill, echado a su lado y con una portátil encima las piernas, al notarle tan contento mientras hablaba por teléfono, se sintió bien. Si no hubiera sido Andreas quien causaba tanta alegría, ese chico pálido y rubio que conocían por tanto tiempo, tal vez hubiera sentido un irremediable brote de celos. Sin escuchar realmente la conversación que sostenía su hermano a poca distancia, siguió revisando su mail y navegando, casi indiferente a lo que sucedía a su costado.

—¡Adivina qué! —le gritaron, llamando su atención poco tiempo después. Alzó la vista, mirando a Bill hincarse y sonreírle como nene al que le han dado un dulce—. Andi va a München ¡a visitarnos! Justo el mismo día del concierto llegará a la ciudad.

Tom devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose feliz de poder ver a su amigo antes del pequeño receso que tendrían para navidad y año nuevo. Con la escapada que se dio con Bill y el desplante que le habían hecho a Andreas, no lo habían visto en meses.

Se sentía feliz, sí, pero sospechaba que lo que sentía no era ni cercanamente el júbilo que atravesaba a Bill de pies a cabeza. No le sorprendía, el único amigo que su hermano y él _realmente_ tenían desde aquellos desastrosos años escolares, era Andreas. Sin embargo, dentro de eso, su gemelo había sido mucho más apegado a él. Por eso, cuando Bill, con mucha seriedad, le había propuesto dejar de verlo para buscar pasar tiempo a solas, se extrañó, pero aceptó sin meditarlo mucho.

Volviendo a centrarse en su laptop, a Tom se le pasó desapercibido que inesperadamente el ánimo de Bill decayó, al igual que su sonrisa.

—Deja de teclear y escúchame —exigió haciendo que el otro muchacho hiciera una mueca—. ¿Cuántos días vamos a estar en München? —Antes que le contestara, se adelantó, como si hubiera preguntando por preguntar, porque la respuesta ya la sabía: David se había encargado de repetírselos muchas veces—. Tres, verdad. Sí. En realidad, tres y medio, y Andi va a estar con nosotros casi cada minuto —Tom no veía a qué punto iba—. Y él no sabe nada… de nosotros.

Oh, ahí era hacia donde se dirigía. Si Bill no hubiera sacado el tema, estaba seguro de que no lo hubiese barajado mentalmente. Andreas era su amigo desde hacía muchos años, y las oportunidades en las que los había acompañado durante días enteros no habían sido pocas, pero ahora era distinto. Ahora dormían en la misma habitación, o litera, y aprovechaban cada rato libre para estar juntos, sea viendo una película o en una intensa sesión de besos. ¿Compartir eso con Andi? Era algo delicado, muy delicado.

—Aún no quiero que sepa de tú y yo —pidió Bill, removiéndose incómodo. Tom le entendía. Que Georg y Gustav hubiesen estado ahí a cada instante de la transformación de su relación fraternal a una amorosa, era casi entendible, pero Andreas, que había estado presente en cada broma, que hasta había actuado de intermediario entre los gemelos cuando las peleas fueron muy fuertes, desde los siete años, era distinto—. Quizá más adelante…

Tom sospechó que en ese "quizá" había un "nunca" que no fue pronunciado, y sintió un poco de lástima por Bill y por sí mismo. Porque ni siquiera a su mejor amigo podían decirle relajadamente los colosales cambios que habían transcurrido en sus vidas sin saber si serían condenados y negados a seguir recibiendo su amistad. Era triste, de algún modo.

—Podemos estar tres días actuando como antes… Nada de besos a escondidas, y no tan a escondidas. No besos, no caricias indecentes, mucho menos sexo. —Bill suspiró—. La pregunta es si podrás soportarlo —agregó Tom, tratando por todos los medios de quitarle seriedad al asunto—, ya que sé que puedo ser tan irresistible que…

Interrumpido por una almohada colisionando con su cara, sonrió por un microsegundo antes de quejarse de un dolor inexistente en su nariz.

—¿Qué tanto haces? —preguntó Bill luego de que hubiera frotado con cariño la parte afectada por su almohadazo, y se estirase para ver por encima de la pantalla—. ¿Buscas más fotos o manipulaciones de nosotros? Ay, Tomi, te excedes.

Como Tom tornó los ojos, soltó una carcajada.

—Ya sé, ya sé —aclaró— yo basto y sobro para saciarte el morbo…

Tarareando algo que el otro no pudo reconocer, le arrebató la computadora y tecleó rápidamente en un bloc de notas, sin dejarle ver, para después irse prácticamente corriendo.

Cuando Tom vio lo que había escrito, pestañó seguidamente. "Sí eres irresistible, mi amor". ¿Mi amor? Eso era nuevo, por completo, y se sentía extraño. _Mi amor_ , repitiendo las dos palabras mentalmente, sonrió, y siguió navegando por la web, concentrado en nada en especial hasta que llegando a divagar en cómo iba a ser cuando Andreas estuviera con ellos, dejó la laptop de lado. Pensó en lo difícil y complicado que sería mantenerse alejado de la boca, del roce constante y directo de Bill…

¿Cómo reaccionaría Andi si supiera? Se acordaba haberlo encontrado en una ocasión besándose furiosamente con un chico dos grados superiores cuando tenían catorce años, a pesar de que nunca lo hablaran porque había alcohol de por medio, y todos, absolutamente todos, habían cometido estupideces estando ebrios. Pero ¿y si hubiese sido algo más que un error por el estado etílico?… Igual no significaba algo. Eran años de amistad, de estar muy cerca, pero tenía que aceptar que Tokio Hotel, y todo lo que involucró había hecho mella irreparable… por lo menos en el vínculo existente entre Tom y Andreas. Entre su hermano y el rubio, era algo distinto.

Por otro lado, estaba lo de haber compartido el mismo vientre y tener el mismo ADN con el que ahora era su "amante". Arrugando el ceño y apoyando que Bill tenía la razón al mostrarse reacio a no compartir el secreto con su mejor amigo, Tom dejó de desvariar y se acomodó para dormir una siesta.

Luego de que había dejado a su hermano, Bill fue hacia donde estaban Georg y Gustav y se sentó junto ellos, uniéndose a la plática y esperando que recorriesen con rapidez los kilómetros que les faltaban de camino. Aún tenía que avisarle a David de la llegada de Andreas y de su inclusión en todos sus planes; tal vez su productor se fuese a molestar por no haber sido comunicado antes, pero sabía que no podía hacer más.

—¿Por qué de pronto está tan callado el chico? —escuchó preguntar. Sospechando que Georg se refería a él, Bill apartó la vista de la mesa—. Quedaste en silencio… Por favor, no me digas que discutiste otra vez con Tom.

Haciendo un mohín falso, refugió la cara en el hombro de Gustav, quién le rechazó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pareces vieja chismosa —dijo, sin hacer caso y omitiendo responder—. Voy a ver si a David está en el bus, ya vengo —anunció, pero antes de irse decidió contestar la mirada interrogativa del baterista. Con tal, no lo hacía siempre, y ahora era algo que podía compartir—. Andi va a estar con nosotros en München.

Sin mostrar regocijo o abatimiento, Georg y Gustav asintieron simultáneamente, y Bill desapareció, aclarando también que no había peleado con Tom ni semejante.

—Debimos decirle que David se adelantó y no vamos a verlo hasta llegar al local —comentó Gustav, cuando se quedaron solos. Georg hizo un gesto de no saber, como si no le incumbiera—. Sí, no preguntó, lo sé… Y, ¿Andreas, no? —sonrió—. Él no sabe. Va a ser todo un espectáculo ver a Tom y Bill.

Y entre hacer suposiciones de cuán difícil iba a ser para los gemelos, de qué tan ciego podía llegar a ser Andreas, si es que no se daba cuenta, e incluso pensando en hacer una apuesta en torno a eso, Georg y Gustav siguieron conversando mientras Tom permanecía durmiendo y Bill se entretenía viendo TV después de buscar inútilmente a Jost en la cabina del bus, donde solía estar en ocasiones, y de comprobar que su hermano estaba descansando.

La llegada a la ciudad, la revisión de sonido y una entrevista dada a una revista francesa fueron con tal celeridad para los chicos, que antes de que pudiera asimilarlo, ya Bill, Tom, Georg y Gustav estaban en el backstage minutos antes de salir al escenario. "Vamos a estar geniales", había dicho Tom al ingresar con un tono perfectamente despreocupado y fingido, porque en sus ojos había el mismo nerviosismo que Bill demostraba caminando de un lado a otro de la estancia. Pero no era precisamente por el concierto que iban a dar por lo que se encontraban así, tenían conciencia de eso.

—¿Por qué estás tan inquieto? —preguntó, a sabiendas de que era inservible hacerlo. Bill le miró unos segundos antes de ir hacia el espejo y darse unos retoques. En el lugar solo estaban los cuatro, así que Tom, después de reflexionarlo, se le acercó y le abrazó por detrás—. Ven, relájate. Respira y deja de preocuparte de que Andi venga, acuérdate de lo contento que estabas.

—Sí, sí —suspiró—, lo sé.

Unas cuantas horas más y debían terminar abruptamente esa clase de contacto, eso era lo que le ponía tenso. Cuánto más lo pensaba, menos sabía cómo se comportaba antes con Tom, cómo era exactamente el trato que tenían. ¿Una exageración de las cosas? No, porque _era_ Andreas.

—Mierda… —Sintiendo que Tom afianzaba su agarre, casi haciéndole doler, se obligó a no dejar libre su cabeza para que le llevase a donde quisiese, e inspiró y exhaló con lentitud—. Tomi, ni siquiera pudimos aprovechar el tiempo que nos quedaba —gimoteó, retrocediendo lo más que podía y pegando su trasero a su gemelo.

Sonriendo por el cambio abismal, Tom le susurró al oído cuánto lo quería, diciéndole que se arrepentía de haber estado durmiendo en vez de hacer fructíferos los últimos minutos de intimidad que iban a tener. Cuando anunciaron que era hora de entrar en escena, Bill estaba claramente más despejado y animado, y Tom recibió una discreta felicitación por su logro de parte de Georg.

El concierto dio inicio con el alboroto y griterío habitual de las fans, con la excitación de ambas partes, de la del público y la de Bill. Las frases usuales del cantante, prácticamente sin variación, hasta no faltó a Tom ignorándole intencionalmente. Cuando estaban a mitad de la presentación y estaba sonando Totgeliebt, Bill no pudo evitar fijarse en un cartel de tamaño mediano que decía _¡Viva el twincest!_ , y pensó, "sí, viva", y se las arregló para indicarle a Tom y que también viera el cartel.

Cuando el programa dio término, agradeció profundamente la asistencia, y decidió no hacer caso a nada más que al hecho de que iba a ver a su mejor amigo desde la infancia después de mucho. Antes de subir al bus del tour, donde seguro ya estaba Andi, se dio un grandioso beso con Tom en el baño los escasos minutos que, con ayuda de Gustav y Georg, lograron conseguir.

—Te amo —fue el murmullo que daba empiece a estar actuando como si nada hubiese cambiado en los últimos meses.

Sin tener curiosidad suficiente para probar si Bill estaba tan concentrado en el reencuentro que ni se iba a enojar si coqueteaba con descaro con una fan, Tom subió al bus justo para ver a su gemelo y a Andreas abrazándose con fuerza. Al ser su turno, hizo lo mismo, sonriendo y sintiéndose culpable por no poder compartir con él aquello que era lo más significativo en su vida ahora.

—Tú tienes que contarme muuucho —le señaló Andreas con el dedo índice y el brazo estirados—, ya ni un mail mandas, jodido ingrato. La fama se te está subiendo a la cabeza, ¿eh?

Siguiendo el juego, Tom se abandonó a una charla divertida con su amigo y Bill, sintiendo que tal vez no iban a ser tan complicado guardar apariencias.

Cualquier pensamiento tuvo que tragárselo esa misma la noche y como teniendo una maldita indigestión, quedar despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada mientras escuchaba las risas y cuchicheos entre su gemelo y Andi. Sabía que correr su cortina, exigir silencio con malhumor o unirse al blablablá hubiese sido más que viable, pero no sentía deseos de hacerlo. Lo que quería era tener a Bill a su costado y hacer el amor, ardía en ganas, y su excitación palpitante solo lo hacía más innegable.

Cuidando de no llamar la atención, se escabulló hacia el baño y se odió por estar de acuerdo en no salir a algún club. Y a la vez que se mordía los labios para no dar signos del orgasmo conseguido a una velocidad vergonzosa, se prometió que la noche siguiente no iba a ser de ese modo.

El segundo día que tenían que pasar en München iba a ser más calmado con una entrevista en vivo y un greet&meet en la agenda. El primero no tuvo inconvenientes resaltantes, los cuatro amables, y Bill respondiendo casi todas las preguntas, dejando a Tom algunas, comentarios oportunos de Georg y Gustav remitiéndose a estar ahí. Andreas se quedó tras el escenario, para luego continuar la imparable cháchara con Bill. Al igual que la entrevista, el greet&meet no tuvo ningún percance ni ningún acercamiento más allá de lo normal entre Tom y las chicas, para alivio del cantante, que aunque no lo quisiese admitir, sí se fijó en eso.

El mayor de los hermanos Kaulitz, esporádicamente buscaba unirse al parloteo poco común, pero en su mayoría prefería mantenerse a un lado, observando las actitudes de Bill y Andreas, conteniéndose de hacer un avance discreto con su hermano y sintiendo las hormonas alborotadas por el impedimento de la presencia de su amigo. Aparte que sentía disgusto infantil y su sentido de posesión torturado por verse compartiendo a Bill con alguien más. "No seas un estúpido inmaduro, Tom", era lo que podía repetirse.

Al oscurecer y terminar la cena, la única pregunta que quedaba era a qué club iban a ir. Habían decidido tácitamente salir de fiesta y David, debido al buen comportamiento general, no hizo más que informar que se iba a acoplar a la diversión después de arreglar unos asuntos. Informándose sobre los sitios que estaban de moda, eligieron uno al azar y se enrumbaron en un par de camionetas alquiladas para movilizarse con más comodidad en el período que iban a estar en la ciudad. El club resultó amplio, con muy buena música y un juego de luces impresionante.

—¿Y eso? —Al cabo de unos minutos de haber llegado, Georg oliendo ya a cerveza, remarcó la cercanía de Bill y Andreas que hablaban demasiado cerca uno del otro—. Si lo miras desde otro ángulo pareciera que se estuvieran besando…

Tom evitó mirarlos por más de un segundo.

—Nah, no pasa nada… es Andi —justificó.

Pero no se sentía así, no se sentía que "no pasaba nada" porque aquello sí simulaba perfectamente un condenado _beso_. Apretando con más fuerza de la que debía el vaso que tenía en una mano, se forzó a encoger los hombros a continuación, buscando mostrar que no le interesaba, y que así Georg dejase de mirarle con socarronería.

—Voy a buscar más —dijo alzando su trago y levantándose. El bajista le pidió que le trajese cerveza y Tom se perdió entre la multitud.

Al llegar a la barra y cambiando de planes, pidió solo agua y encendió un cigarro buscando casi exasperado que todo el amasijo chispeante que sentía desde la garganta hasta el vientre, disminuyese. No sabía si Bill lo estaba haciendo a propósito, porque sí, lo que le había dicho a Georg era verdad: "es Andi". ¿Pero tanta cercanía repentina… o acaso no era reciente y recién se fijaba? ¿Únicamente eran ideas de su cabeza? Dejando olvidada el agua, se pidió un preparado de ron y se tomó de golpe la mitad, sintiendo asentarse en su estómago el licor y removiendo aún más _eso_ que se negaba a denominar celos.

Sin enfocar la vista en todo lo que tenía delante, se imaginó a sí mismo salvando la distancia hacia la zona en la que estaba su grupo, yendo directo hacia Bill y tirando de sus pelos o de su ropa, arrastrarlo hacia hotel. Ahí clavarlo en la cama, y a pesar de cualquier súplica o lágrima, morderle con fiereza cada parte de piel que alcanzase a la vez se introducía en su cuerpo y mantenía los brazos por encima de su cabeza para evitarse que le arañase o buscase separarle…

—Mierda —siseó al sentir una mano en su pierna rompiendo el encantamiento enfermizo de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, turbado, y escudriñó a la persona que le había "despertado", una chica rubia con una blusa escotada en exageración y una sonrisa seductora—. Hey… —saludó, guardándose la maldición que ya tenía en la punta de la lengua al ver que era muy atractiva.

—Eres Tom Kaulitz, ¿no? ¿Qué haces tan solito? —preguntó acercándose a su oído. Sin esperar respuesta a su interrogación, siguió—: Yo puedo hacer que la pases muy bien porque ¿sabes? Siempre has sido mi favorito de…

Ella estaba ebria, por ende, más regalada de lo que usualmente podría ser, y era bonita, y tenía buen cuerpo, pero… Atravesándole la imagen de Bill con una expresión de tristeza desgarradora, Tom descartó la posibilidad de sexo casual y fácil.

—Eres demasiado linda para mí —sonrió, tratando de sonar convincente. En otra ocasión hubiera sido entretenido seguir el juego, aún si no llegaba a algo. Ahora, más que nada, era irritante la forma en la que había comenzado a rozar sus abultados pechos contra su hombro—. Para otra oportunidad tal…

Cuando ella intentó tocarle la entrepierna, la apartó con brusquedad y la sentó en la silla alta en la que había estado, alejándose a otra parte de la barra.

Ordenó el mismo preparado de antes y, dubitativo, fue hacia los sillones, encontrando a Georg dormido con la cabeza hacia atrás y a Gustav rodeando a una chica, hablando o por lo menos intentándolo con todo lo alto de la música. De Bill y Andreas ni señales. Sabiendo que el impulso de volver hacia donde quizá aún estaba la rubia y follársela solo por el simple hecho de vengarse del furor irracional que le invadía, era bobo, vació su trago y preguntó a Gustav dónde estaba su hermano. El rubio le contestó que Andreas y él habían decidido regresar al hotel por cansancio y aburrimiento.

—Ya lo creo —murmuró entre dientes al escuchar la respuesta—. También me voy —anunció despidiéndose con una mano, y sin terminar de decidirse, jaló a Georg y le hizo incorporar, lográndolo a duras penas— y me llevo a _esto_ conmigo.

Con la ayuda de Saki, a Tom no le costó mucho llevar al muy borracho bajista al hotel en el que se hospedaban y después de subirlo a su habitación, lo dejó caer como peso muerto en su cama, roncando inconsciente y ruidosamente. No entendía cómo había podido embriagarse tan rápido, al igual que, ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco podía entender cómo así Gustav estaba con una chica entre sus brazos, luciendo más que dispuesto a acostarse con ella… Cuando estuvo por el corredor camino a su cuarto, tuvo la tentación de dirigirse hacia el de Bill y ver como estaba las cosas ahí, sin embargo, al estar a punto de tocar, con los nudillos ya listos, se arrepintió y apresuró el paso para alejarse.

No podía dejarse llevar, decidió, al igual que no había cedido ante la rubia despampanante. Al encender las luces, una vez que estuvo en su habitación, se encontró a Bill, aún con maquillaje y vestido, acostado en posición fetal. Acordándose imprevistamente de la forma en la que se había imaginado alejándolo violentamente de Andreas en el club, para luego obligarle a tener sexo rudo, se sintió culpable. Y se preguntó si verdaderamente sería capaz de hacerle eso a su hermano, de hacerle moretones y mordidas salvajes, de desgarrarle a propósito…

—Oye, despierta… —llamó, moviéndole con gentileza. Un par de sacudidas más bastaron para que éste se sentara y le mirase confuso—. Hola —intentó sonreír, pero no pudo, así que se echó sin dejar de observarle y sintiendo que los párpados se le caían—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bien —contestó Bill en un bostezo y alargando los brazos hacia arriba, desperezándose—. Tú estás ebrio —aseguró al verle en aquella posición y se arrimó antes de seguir hablando—. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo con un Tomi alcoholizado?

En realidad, Tom no estaba borracho, pero Bill parecía no tener ni una gota de licor en el sistema.

—¿Quizá…? —tentó colando una mano dentro del pantalón tamaño gigantesco y posándola en el vientre tibio.

—No —musitó—, estoy demasiado cansado. —Bill infló los cachetes, más que dispuesto a decir algo egoísta como "Yo no lo estoy", sin embargo, Tom se adelantó—: A todo esto, ¿dónde está Andreas?

—En mi cama, durmiendo como una roca. La gente ahora no tiene resistencia al alcohol. Pensé que iba a ser más entretenido esperarte y hacerlo, porque ya sabes que no vamos a tener oportunidad hasta dentro de unos días, pero veo que fue una pérdida de tiempo.

¿Estás jugando o no lo haces?, fue todo lo que la cabeza de Tom pudo formular en su cabeza.

—En fin, qué más da. Me voy. Andi tal vez haya despertado y…

Antes de que pudiera decir más, se vio debajo del cuerpo del otro chico.

—Tú te quedas conmigo —indicó el mayor y Bill, interiormente, sonrió—, lo hagamos o no. Te quedas conmigo —repitió— hasta que amanezca, y nada más que hablar al respecto.

—Pero a Andi le va a parecer extraño que durmamos juntos —intentó protestar hasta que un beso le acalló y mezclando su aliento y saliva con Tom, se sintió feliz. Poseído, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Cuando estoy celoso comienzo a perder los cabales —murmuró Tom con la voz cada vez más inaudible—, y luego pienso en hacerte daño. No lo hagas, Bill…

Probablemente solo decía eso porque el ron parecía hacer hecho efecto de forma inesperada.

—No vuelvas a pasar tanto tiempo a solas con Andreas, ni a estar tan cerca de él… —siguió diciendo en el mismo tono y justo después de pedirlo, supo que fue un error. Un craso error.

—Estás rompiendo nuestro acuerdo —con la cara de un rojo brillante, el de rastas se maldijo no haber podido amarrarse la lengua— porque esto entra en la categoría de celos tontos…

Poniéndose serio, Bill suspiró y añadió:

—¿Hacerme daño, Tomi? Yo también tengo ganas de eso en ocasiones. De hacerte doler así como me duele a mí…

Advirtiendo que su hermano ya no podía seguir negándose al sueño que tenía, Bill se encogió contra él, y dijo buenas noches en un balbuceo, sabiendo que el acuerdo estaba roto, y que, de algún modo, había “ganado”.


	15. Epílogo

Bill estaba exhausto. El concierto había exigido que diera hasta la última gota de energía que tenía, y, por supuesto, lo había hecho con gusto. Había sido una presentación espectacular frente a miles de personas, pero nada evitaba que lo único que quisiera hacer en ese momento fuera ponerse en posición fetal en una cama con sábanas suaves, cerrar los ojos y dormir hasta que hubieran pasado unos días. O tal vez semanas. Sin embargo, no podía: la banda debía brindar otro show en tres días en otra ciudad y tenían que ponerse en camino de inmediato.

Al ver a Saki aproximándose, se subió la capucha y se puso sus lentes de sol. Agarró su bolso y siguió al guardaespaldas. Pronto, alcanzó Tom, Gustav y Georg, y salieron en grupo por un camino flanqueado por su escolta. Entre gritos de las fans que taladraban sus oídos se podían distinguir claramente frases en alemán básico como “Ich liebe dich” y otras en inglés y hasta en francés de las que no podía descifrar mucho. A mitad de camino y con un gesto imperceptible, se despidieron de Georg y Gustav y se encaminaron a su propio bus.

Desde el comienzo del tour, el management les había dado dos tourbus para mayor espacio, decisión que había sido recibida con muy buena cara por los cuatro chicos. Habían pasado meses desde que Tom y Bill le dieran un nuevo rumbo a su relación, y aunque Gustav y Georg habían estado con ellos desde el mismo inicio y poco a poco se habían ido acostumbrado a verlos dormir juntos y a hacer ciertos ruidos incriminatorios, la privacidad extra siempre era bienvenida.

Escuchando el ronronear del motor siendo prendido, Bill lanzó lejos su bolso y se sentó en su litera con un puchero.

—Estoy exhausto —se quejó. Tom le miró enarcando una ceja por un instante y retornó a arreglar su cama del desastre que habían hecho en la mañana—. Tomi, te dije que estoy exhausto —repitió. Esta vez no recibió ni un gesto de reconocimiento y bufó—. Consiénteme.

—Yo también estoy cansando —dijo Tom sin dejar de poner orden. Se detuvo unos cuantos segundos observando su teléfono e ignorando los lamentos de Bill, que aún mostraba un puchero que se hacía cada vez más pronunciado—. ¿Sabes qué me acabo de acordar viendo la fecha? Hoy es nuestro aniversario… Hace un año empezamos o cerca, que no podemos fijar un día fijo.

El puchero desapareció en un pestañeo y una sonrisa se mostró en los labios de Bill que se levantó y se aproximó Tom hasta quedar muy cerca.

Sus vidas transcurrían ajetreadamente y estaban concebidas de una manera en la que era imposible asimilar el paso de tiempo igual que el resto de personas. Pero un año era considerable y tenían toda la vida por delante, estaba seguro de eso. El cansancio en cada fibra de su cuerpo se desvaneció y empezó a besar a Tom con el alma puesta en eso, acariciando sus labios y lengua con los suyos, poniendo las manos en su nuca y sintiéndose más ligero. Más feliz.

No intercambiaron más palabras porque todo lo que podían decirse en ese momento era intranscendental. Siguieron besándose hasta quedar sin aire. Las manos de Tom se habían movido a la bragueta de Bill, bajándola y tocando la dureza cálida por encima.

—Quiero que tú… Ya sabes —dijo en un balbuceo contra el oído de Bill, causándole estremecimiento—. Arriba. O abajo, si quieres, pero quiero ser yo el que te reciba.

Lo habían hecho de ese modo, sí. La primera vez había sido un desastre monumental que había dejado a Bill sin ganas de volver a intentarlo nunca más. Las otras veces, más relajados, con más tranquilidad para disfrutarlo, había sido distinto. Satisfactorio para ambos. Pero funcionaban mejor de la otra forma. Bill no respondió al pedido y Tom apartó el rostro y jugueteó con su piercing, sonriendo de lado. Pícaro, atractivo, y Bill se derritió.

—¿Por qué, Tomi? Sabes que…

—Porque ahora yo quiero hacerlo bueno para ti. Tan bueno que veas jodidas estrellas —interrumpió con autosuficiencia, sin quitar su sonrisa. Viendo que Bill estaba por replicarle, añadió—: Sé que también puedo de la otra manera, no creas que no. Pero déjame.

—Está bien, está bien —cedió Bill, sabiendo que si Tom tenía la mente en algo, no podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer a menos que diera golpes bajos—. Yo también quiero que veas jodidas estrellas —advirtió, tomándole súbito cariño al pensamiento—, así que irás arriba, y abajo, y de costado.

—¿Es una amenaza?

Bill liberó una carcajada a la vez que encogía un hombro juguetonamente y Tom sintió esas mismas sensaciones de siempre… Tom sintió felicidad. Bill le hacía feliz, y esperaba que él también hiciera feliz a Bill; ambos se lo merecían. Jugando con su piercing nuevamente, sonrió de lado y se acercó a su hermano, empujándolo con suavidad de tal modo que quedase sentado en la litera más vecina.

—¿Planeas ser malo, Tomi? —cuestionó Bill en voz baja.

—Tal vez… —contestó, sugestivamente paseando los dedos por los muslos ajenos y provocando que Bill suspirara satisfecho. Tom bajó los pantalones de Bill acompañados de su ropa interior, y se acomodó de rodillas. No era tan fan de dar sexo oral como de recibirlo, pero en ciertas ocasiones era placentero ser el dueño de las reacciones y estremecimientos su hermano—. ¿Estás listo? —murmuró Tom en tono seductor, respirando el olor de sudor y la misma esencia tan agradable de Bill.

No recibió respuesta, y ni siquiera la recibió cuando lamió sin tapujos desde la rodilla de Bill hasta su cadera. Preocupado, alzó la cabeza y se encontró con un espectáculo que le enterneció el corazón así como se lo llenó de la más pura frustración: Bill había caído dormido en cuestión de segundos, profundamente dormido incluso, podía decirlo por su respirar acompasado y la fina línea de saliva que salía de su boca. Habían pasado escasos segundo sin hacer nada, sin embargo, lo entendía. Ambos estaban agotados y quizá Bill todavía más.

—Mira que quedar fresco con una erección así —murmuró sonriendo, antes de acomodar bien a Bill, quien hizo sonidos adormecidos—. Duerme, Billy… Sueña conmigo.

—Tomi… —Bill había abierto los ojos pero le miraba sin enfocarlos, y Tom hizo un “ssh, duerme”. Le hizo caso al cabo de unos segundos y se abrazó a su talle. Estaban con ropa y a él le caería muy bien una ducha, pero se quedó ahí. Un año, tal vez un poco más, tal vez un poco menos, sin embargo, un largo año. Mirando a Bill dormir entre sus brazos, Tom dejó que la sonrisa boba que tenía en el alma brotara y se posara en sus labios.

Un año. Y sólo era el principio.

-fin-


End file.
